The Smithcatchers
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: AU. Matt, génie et malfrat désabusé, ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie prenne une telle tournure en sauvant la vie d'un garçon blessé sur la route. Un garçon aussi intelligent que lui. Fic terminée
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour à tous ! Alors que je pensais ne pas commencer d'autres fanfictions pour me laisser plus de temps pour les Enfants de la Raison et Digital Generation, j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fanfiction, cette fois basée sur Matt et Mello, dans un univers alternatif. Je me suis toujours demandée qu'est-ce que donnerait Death Note si Matt et Mello ne s'étaient jamais connus auparavant, ne s'étaient jamais connus à la Wammy's House. J'avais envie d'écrire une version quelque peu différente du canon.

C'est une fanfiction sans prétention, qui se découpera en quelques parties. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**The Smithcatchers**

**I**

_ I am a man of means (of slender means)_

Matt se demanda quand tout avait commencé.

Pas le fait d'avoir commencé à ignorer toutes les culottes qu'il retrouvait au fond de son lit et qui s'entassaient sur le sol lorsqu'il les jetait, ou d'avoir pris l'habitude de fumer un peu d'herbe le réveil avant d'aller d'un pas raide mais machinal vomir tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille dans la cuvette des toilettes qu'il considérait presque comme une confidente.

Il se demanda, en se levant comme tous les matins, l'estomac désormais vide de son repas du soir précédent, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, quand sa vie était devenue aussi merdique.

Le mot était tellement approprié que Matt aurait pu y coller sa propre photo dans le dictionnaire.

- Wow, merdique, ça sonne bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui répondit une voix féminine éraillée par le sommeil et l'alcool venant tout droit de la salle de bains.

- T'occupe.

Il prit un cendrier bien rempli de mégots et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur portable en attendant que le café chauffe. Il entendait des bruits d'eau et d'éclaboussures qui lui rappelaient désagréablement ses propres vomissements et il s'efforça pendant un long moment de les ignorer. Il remit en place ses fichiers audio, rangea ses dossiers et mit en marche le logiciel de caméra à distance qu'il avait placé selon la commande de son client. Dès qu'il cliqua sur l'enregistrement, il sut que tout ce qui se passerait dans la chambre qu'on lui avait demandé de surveiller serait mis sur un DVD et près à être examiné.

ClockTower s'était connecté. Matt en profita pour le saluer et lui demander des nouvelles au sujet des différents coups du groupe.

ClockTower : pas de gros trucs, non. Et toi rien de fumeux ?

Kidd : toujours la même surveillance du type. Ça rapporte. J'attends des nouvelles de J.

ClockTower : sérieux, tu bosses toujours avec ce mec ?

Kidd : ça dépend en général ce qu'il me propose est cool

ClockTower : je te préviens si jamais on se fait un truc.

Kidd : compte sur moi et passe le salut aux autres je risque d'être pas là aujourd'hui.

Il se déconnecta au moment où la fille qu'il avait ramenée sortait de la salle de bains, déjà habillée. Elle avait un visage crispé par le manque de sommeil et sans le maquillage, Matt ne vit que des traits épaissis et fades, puis réalisa qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait marqué le plus. Elle avait de beaux seins, c'était déjà ça.

- Ta douche est dégueu, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

- Ta figure aussi, et pourtant je n'ai rien dit, moi, répliqua Matt sans lever les yeux des comptes en banque qu'il trafiquait depuis plusieurs semaines.

La fille eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Sympa. Tu dis ça à toutes celles que tu ramènes chez toi ?

- Les autres ne sont pas aussi malpolies envers ma salle de bains.

- T'as du café ?

- Ca chauffe. Par contre, j'ai rien à manger, fit Matt avant de mettre ses lunettes, ses yeux déjà fatigués par la lumière.

La fille eut un long soupir puis fit un mouvement de la main. Matt vit qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour éviter d'être trop en contact avec son tapis sale et troué de part et d'autres de cendre de cigarettes.

- Laisse tomber, je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle avec un accent d'arrogance que Matt trouva parfaitement ridicule.

- La porte t'est grande ouverte, salut.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, mi-surprise, mi-furieuse. Matt sentit qu'elle voulait qu'il la retienne encore un peu mais après un nouveau coup d'œil à sa poitrine, puis son visage tristement bouffi et qui n'était pas mis en valeur par la lumière crue du matin, il fut convaincu qu'il ne ratait rien d'exceptionnel.

- Bonne journée, ajouta-t-il.

Aurait-il dit « casse-toi » que sa voix n'aurait pas eu une intonation différente. Saisissant le message, la fille lui fit un doigt d'honneur, l'insulta d'un poétique « petite bite » et s'en alla en laissant la porte ouverte. Matt alla la refermer puis retourna à ses logiciels qui n'allaient pas se faire cracker tout seuls.

Il eut un moment de réflexion pendant lequel il chercha le nom de la fille. Clary ? Tracy ?

Un moment de réflexion qui dura à peu près trois secondes.

* * *

Matt avait voulu deux choses toute sa vie : du sexe et des ordinateurs. Il avait obtenu la première à quinze ans, après avoir flirté de façon poussée avec la fille d'un voisin, une fille de dix-sept ans, menue, une sorte de poupée aux grands yeux noirs et aux cheveux blonds répondant au nom d'Elisabeth. Frustrée par la rupture avec son petit ami, elle avait voulu se venger en s'amusant un peu avec Matt. Il se rappelait toujours de sa façon de courir vers lui lorsqu'il revenait des cours. Elle sautillait, tentait de prendre une allure de séductrice mais à chaque fois Matt riait, car elle semblait presque trop enfantine. Elle portait à sa main gauche la bague que son ex-petit ami lui avait offerte, une bague de fiançailles en plastique qu'il avait acheté dans un distributeur, un anneau rouge avec un diamant cousu de perles noires. Cette bague était d'une laideur repoussante mais elle était chérie comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Ils se retrouvaient dans le garage du père d'Elisabeth, là où avaient été posés des matelas gonflables. Ils s'allongeaient, et passaient trois heures par jour à se peloter, riant à chaque fois que le matelas bougeait ou émettait des bruits. Matt se souvenait encore de l'Echelle de la Trique, ce tableau qu'elle avait dessinée pour en quelque sorte garder le contrôle sur lui et dominer ses désirs. Il y avait cinq niveaux : le contact sur vêtements et baiser sur le visage, contacts sur vêtements et baiser sur la bouche, contact sur seins avec vêtements, contacts sans vêtements, et enfin « contacts aboutis ».

Contacts aboutis. Matt en avait encore des crises de fou rire. Cette expression lui donnait l'impression qu'il tentait de poser le pied sur la Lune alors qu'il essayait juste de retirer une culotte. L'Echelle avait permis à Elisabeth de repousser le moment fatidique pendant plusieurs mois. Matt savait qu'elle voulait récupérer son petit ami en le rendant jaloux mais il n'était pas stupide.

Un soir, au mois de mai, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena non pas au garage mais dans sa chambre. Dans un tel univers mêlant enfance et féminité, Matt se sentit très gêné. Les peluches sur la commode le fixaient de leurs petits yeux de boutons, le mettant au défi de faire quelque chose d'indécent en ce lieu saint. Elisabeth le dévisagea un long moment puis d'un geste unique, sans arrêt, elle retira son T-shirt - jaune pâle avec marqué dessus « GIRLS ARE ! » d'un bleu turquoise- avant de passer ses bras dans son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Un soutien-gorge tout blanc, sans armatures, ni dentelles ridicules. Un soutien-gorge simple, très pur, quelque chose qu'aurait pu porter une préadolescente. Ce détail avait longtemps gêné Matt. Il revoyait encore Elisabeth qui se tenait droite devant lui, ses seins menus comme le reste de son corps, des seins qu'il avait déjà touchés avec ou sans vêtements et ce fut lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, en se cambrant de façon à la fois timide et érotique, qu'il comprit que c'était le moment.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être aux commandes d'une navette spatiale et de devoir la poser sur la Lune – contacts aboutis, contacts aboutis, toujours. Bien qu'il eut touché Elisabeth des dizaines de fois, su ce qu'elle aimait, quand elle faisait semblant pour lui faire plaisir, il se sentit complètement perdu jusqu'au bout. Les ongles d'Elisabeth le griffaient dans le dos, et il avait tellement chaud qu'il aurait pu perdre connaissance. Il détestait l'idée de faire mal, et pourtant, il lui faisait mal, malgré tous ses efforts. Il lui faisait mal, et c'était bon en elle, encore meilleur qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il lui faisait mal, c'était sa faute. Il caressait ses cheveux blonds, tentait de voir dans ses yeux noirs quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la tendresse, une affection véritable. Il n'y vit qu'un mélange confus d'émotions qu'il ne put jamais réellement définir. Ils se retrouvèrent pantelants, couverts de sueur. Elisabeth fixa ses jambes, puis Matt et le gifla avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

De retour dans sa famille d'accueil, Matt vomit. Il ne parla plus jamais à Elisabeth qui peu après cet évènement quitta la maison pour partir dans une école privée à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Matt s'en alla de sa famille d'accueil à seize ans.

Il avait connu d'autres filles, des plus grandes, des plus maigres, des plus vieilles ou des plus jeunes que lui. Il avait oublié des noms, des visages, et même certaines parties de leur corps. Il avait même flirté avec quelques garçons, avait couché plusieurs fois avec des hommes, par esprit d'aventure, ou par curiosité. Cependant, malgré le temps qui avait passé, il revoyait encore Elisabeth, cette toute jeune femme qui avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge blanc juste devant lui, pour punir son ex-petit ami et se punir elle-même.

* * *

Jay appela deux heures après le réveil de Matt. C'était toujours lui, toujours deux heures après. Matt avait l'habitude et savait dès la première sonnerie que c'était Jay qui l'appelait pour prendre des informations sur ses disponibilités.

- Ouais ? fit Matt, scrutant les différents angles de caméras installés dans la bijouterie qu'un groupe voulait braquer.

- Ca avance ou pas ton truc avec le député ? fit aussitôt Jay.

- Cool, mec, ça avance bien, j'ai de quoi le faire mourir deux fois de suite. Peut-être une troisième pour rigoler.

- Dès que c'est fini, envoie le DVD comme d'habitude et n'oublie pas, j'ai un truc à te proposer.

- Quand ?

- Samedi. Chez moi.

Matt se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Il n'émit qu'une vague exhalation qu'il fit passer pour une bouffée de cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cependant, Jay ne fut pas dupe, et cela fit plaisir à Matt en quelque sorte. Il ne respectait que les hommes qui utilisaient à peu près correctement leur cervelle, et Jay en faisait partie.

- Pas de ce genre, Matt.

- Si tu le dis, Jay. Mais si tu as toujours cette bouteille de vin chez toi, alors moi, je ne dis plus rien.

Jay eut un léger rire un peu froid. Matt avait couché avec trois hommes dans sa vie et Jay était le tout dernier. Ca s'était fait par hasard, après une soirée bien arrosée et depuis il était devenu occasionnel pour Matt de passer la nuit chez Jay. C'était agréable, et sans prise de tête, juste ce qu'il fallait à Matt. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, Jay prenait de la distance et Matt sentait que leurs débats passionnants sur l'oreiller n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître de la liste de leurs activités communes.

- C'est quoi exactement ce truc ? demanda Matt sans grand espoir de réponse.

- T'attends pas à quelque chose d'énorme. En ce moment, vaut mieux rester tranquille.

Matt ricana.

- Quel connard ce Kira, hein ? Au moins, il a fait du vide, ça te permettra de te faufiler plus facilement en haut de la chaîne alimentaire.

- Déconne pas avec ça, Matt, répliqua durement Jay.

- Oh, mais, je ne déconne pas. Je dis juste que Kira, au lieu de nous plomber, nous lance là une belle occasion. Enfin, une belle occasion pour les opportunités.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu parles de Kira comme ça.

- Sérieux ? Et quoi, si jamais je dis son nom trois fois de suite il va apparaître et me faire « bouh ! » ? T'en fais pas pour ça, Jay, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Je ne risque rien de ce côté-là. Et si tu as fait comme j'ai dit, toi non plus tu ne risques pas d'avoir de problèmes.

- D'accord, okay, comme tu veux, répondit Jay d'une voix brusque, même si Matt entendit dans sa voix une inflexion tendre et suave qui laissait penser qu'il pourrait bien encore passer une nuit dans le lit de Jay. N'oublie pas. Samedi.

- Pas de problème.

- Ah et les faux, ramène-les. J'en aurai besoin pour tout un groupe de Mexicains qui débarque dans moins d'une semaine. Ils sont prêts ?

- J'ai la totale, répondit Matt tout en feuilletant un dossier qu'il avait posé à ses pieds. Pour combien tu en veux ?

- Environ quatorze personnes. Dont deux enfants.

- Ca roule, sourit Matt. Je t'apporte ça.

Jay raccrocha. Matt se rapprocha de son écran d'ordinateur, tirant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier. L'enregistrement du député se déroulait à merveille, et celui de la bijouterie également. Matt alla allumer un deuxième ordinateur et le posa juste à côté de l'autre avant d'aller voir des chatrooms. ClockTower n'était pas connecté mais Lixie et Deaddy étaient là.

Kidd : salut les gars.

Lixie : hey

Deaddy : salut

Kidd : juste une question, comment se porte la coke en ce moment ?

Lixie : à quel endroit ?

Kidd : surtout new york, chicago. C'est combien exactement ?

Deaddy : tu t'informes ?

Kidd : pas pour moi, mais on sait jamais, ça peut servir.

Lixie : c'est 10/3.

Kidd : pas mal du tout ok super. J'attends clock et on se retrouve tous, ok ?

Lixie : ok

Deaddy : pas de pb

Satisfait, Matt se déconnecta avant d'envoyer un message à Jay. Le chiffre donné par Lixie n'était qu'une indication mathématique mis en place par leur groupe pour éviter que quiconque piratant leur conversation puisse deviner le prix exact. Le prix avait augmenté à New York et à Chicago, mais était resté stable à Los Angeles. Las Vegas battait des records mais Matt n'y touchait pas. Trop voyant, trop dangereux. C'était comme se balader dans la rue avec une pancarte disant « JE VENDS DE LA DROGUE MONSIEURS LES POLICIERS VENEZ M'ARRETER ATTENTION A MA VESTE MERCI. »

Matt était capable d'effectuer de nombreuses opérations et faire plusieurs boulots en même temps. Sa prédilection était la recherche d'informations sur le marché de la drogue et vendre ses indices au plus offrant. Les grands trafiquants avaient besoin d'être au courant de chaque mouvement d'argent qui circulait sur tous les continents pour devancer les autres concurrents. C'était le plus rapide à deviner la tendance des flux qui parvenait à se faire le plus de fric. Et Matt touchait un pourcentage à chaque information. Tout cet argent avait été envoyé dans un compte secret en Thaïlande sous une fausse identité et Matt utilisait parfois le compte de quelqu'un d'autre pour s'acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Les transferts étaient parfaitement invisibles, notamment grâce au logiciel crée par Matt mais également grâce à ses relations sur Internet. L'un de ses contacts faisait partie du service informatique d'une grande banque aux Etats-Unis. En échange de quelques mots de passe, Matt avait transféré sur un autre compte de son partenaire une bonne moitié de l'argent qu'il avait volé, plus quelques informations sur le marché des amphétamines si jamais il voulait avoir sa part du gâteau. Matt était en général généreux avec ceux qui lui proposaient une aide efficace, et cette générosité se faisait connaître sur les réseaux.

Matt était engagé pour ses aptitudes à espionner. Il travaillait en général pour des femmes de politiciens trompées, ou de chefs d'entreprise qui désiraient prendre leur mari sur le fait avant de pouvoir les vampiriser, un divorce plus tard. Cependant, Matt n'hésitait pas à proposer ses services à d'autres groupes, notamment des mafieux qui désiraient avoir l'enregistrement de banques ou de bijouteries à braquer. Pour ces enregistrements, Matt était payé d'avance et touchait parfois une petite partie de l'argent. C'était en général un petit plus donné par les braqueurs en remerciement. Et enfin, Matt fabriquait des faux papiers pour le compte d'entreprises véreuses, ou pour les gangs qui avaient besoin de main d'œuvre.

La première sécurité de Matt était qu'il ne travaillait jamais avec la même personne. Il se diversifiait pour dissiper son emprise dans le milieu. Et surtout, il faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de grands coups avec la Mafia. Il avait bien participé à plusieurs projets, mais toujours en membre mineur, donnant parfois une aide mais sans plus. Il était connu pour être très simple, et ne jamais tenter d'arnaquer ses clients. Grâce à ses relations et son profile, il ne fut jamais en ligne de mire de gars voulant sa part ou même de groupes dangereux. Il proposait, faisait son travail, était payé et on n'entendait pas parler de lui. Jay était un de ses partenaires pour plusieurs coups, notamment chantage, usage de faux et trafics de drogues. Jay était un petit bandit sans grande valeur mais qui avait un énorme carnet de contacts. Il connaissait plusieurs politiciens véreux, deux trois grands chefs de gangs qui en un coup de fil pouvaient le tirer de n'importe quelle situation compromettante, en échange de quoi Jay faisait n'importe quel boulot demandé, ou bien c'était Matt qui le faisait. Jay tenait un club à New York pour blanchir l'argent et échanger des informations avec d'autres contacts.

Matt avait commencé à travailler dans le milieu dès qu'il avait quitté sa famille d'accueil. Derrière un ordinateur, il avait formé un groupe de hackers pros qui détenaient toutes les informations du moment à la minute près. Ils avaient participé à de nombreux crash de données capitales, ou de vol d'informations privées pour le compte de d'autres sociétés. Ils étaient quatre : Matt sous le pseudonyme de Kidd, Lixie, ClockTower et Deaddy. Ils travaillaient parfois avec d'autres hackers mais pour des projets d'envergure. Lixie voulait hacker la Maison Blanche mais Matt n'était pas très motivé. Il cherchait quelque chose de plus grand, de beaucoup plus costaud.

Quelque chose qui rendrait sa vie beaucoup moins merdique, sur le coup.

Après avoir vérifié quelques mails sur le mouvement des gangs à New York, Matt alla se connecter sur la CNN. La présentatrice, vaguement bien roulée, présentait le récapitulatif des news.

- Encore le décès de 54 meurtriers hier, par Kira. Vingt d'entre eux étaient encore en liberté. Politique à présent…

Matt éteignit le son, fixant sans vraiment les voir les images d'un reportage sur un député qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un type avec une tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche pouvait difficilement passer à ses yeux pour un grand politicien. Son esprit dériva et s'allumant une autre cigarette, il songea à Kira.

Kira, un type qui se prenait pour un dieu pour tuer des milliers de malfaiteurs. Et après ? Ca ne changeait rien, et Matt était bien placé pour le savoir. Les actions entreprises par la Mafia n'avaient pas réellement diminué, elles s'étaient faites plus sournoises, et surtout beaucoup plus organisées. En ayant trafiqué les données du FBI, Matt était remonté jusqu'à un rapport rédigé par le SPK, une nouvelle cellule d'enquête. Il avait découvert que la Mafia avait utilisé un missile pour déjouer Kira. Les informations étaient évasives mais Matt était resté étonné et admiratif.

Un type capable de berner le plus grand connard du monde à l'aide d'un missile méritait tout son respect.

Matt n'avait eu aucune information sur celui qui avait une telle idée de génie. Jay avait tenté pour lui de remonter à la tête de la Mafia mais tout était resté fermé. Top secret. Seuls les plus haut placés étaient au courant. Et Matt n'était que du menu fretin pour eux. Malgré tout déçu, Matt retourna à l'enregistrement du député Milligan. Il eut un faible sourire en voyant apparaître à l'écran la silhouette de la jeune strip-teaseuse que Milligan se tapait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait une démarche chaloupée qui n'aurait pas dénoté dans un porno. En y pensant, Matt alla sur un site et téléchargea plusieurs films du même acabit. Il voulait renouveler son stock.

Il mit en marche le son de la caméra. Il ne l'utilisait pas souvent, en partie pour garder un certain respect pour le client, mais surtout en partie pour les repasser plus tard alors qu'il travaillait sur un autre projet. Il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer de rire tellement le tout en était risible.

La scène était d'un romantisme hallucinant :

_Est-ce que ce connard de journaliste t'a encore suivi, Kathy ?_

_Non, ce merdeux a filé vite fait quand il a vu les gorilles devant l'immeuble. Il avait vraiment pas de couilles._

_Tant que moi…_

_Tant que toi, oh, mon cœur._

Matt pouffa de rire et faillit tousser lorsqu'il exhala une bouffée de cigarette. Il pensa à faire une copie de cet enregistrement et se le passer à chaque fois qu'il aurait le blues.

_Je parie que ce type aime s'astiquer en pensant à toutes les choses que je ferai._

_Oh, vraiment… Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça. _

C'était décidé, Matt ferait une copie de l'enregistrement. Il devait le faire.

Kathy et le député s'embrassèrent longtemps et goulûment. A y regarder de près, le film était vraiment un porno bas marché, la musique suave en moins. Peut-être Matt rajouterait une bande-son qui collerait bien avec l'ambiance, même s'il savait que la femme trompée n'apprécierait pas. Il pourrait toujours en faire un deuxième DVD et le passer à Jay pour qu'il rigole un peu.

Kathy, strip-teaseuse aussi connue sous le nom de Maggy Hottie-Hot. Classe. Elle était l'une des maîtresses de Milligan, qui en avait deux autres également strip-teaseuses. Très classe. Son épouse allait adorer apprendre que Hottie-Hot, Lady Lala et Miss Baby étaient de très proches amies de Milligan. Le reste de la séquence était très ennuyeux, malgré toute la grossièreté des propos tenus par les deux amants. Milligan se vantait beaucoup trop par rapport à la taille de son sexe, d'après ce que Matt voyait à l'écran. Il eut un nouveau sourire lorsqu'il revit, comme pour le saluer, la tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche du député. Il coupa le son pour une demi-heure, le temps de travailler sur plusieurs contacts pouvant lui donner des informations sur le marché de la marijuana en Europe.

Lorsqu'il revint à la scène, les amants avaient fini. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir un spectacle aussi fade, Matt remit le son en espérant retrouver la même finesse de dialogue qu'au début. Il ne fut pas déçu.

_Tu me l'as mise tellement profonde, oh, chéri, il n'y a que toi qui me fait grimper comme ça, tu es spectaculaire au pieu !_

_Toi aussi, bébé, tu es la meilleure. Une vraie chienne en chaleur, qui en redemande encore et encore._

_Oh oui, encore, donne-la-moi ta grosse…_

- G-Grosse ? s'étouffa Matt, hilare. Même mon pouce est plus gros que son engin !

Riant toujours, il s'alluma cette fois-ci un joint pour accompagner ce splendide voyage dans le monde merveilleux de « Milligan et Kathy ou Mets ton aiguille dans la chaleur de Hottie-Hot ».

- Par pitié, pas une autre scène de copulation médiocre, je veux du concret, grommela Matt.

_Tu as vu Gordon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ce vieux con pouvait dire ? Je l'ai eu facilement. Un sac rempli de fric, plus la garantie de trouver tous les jeunes minets qu'il veut en échange de sa place à la Chambre de Représentants. Il suffit d'attendre un peu, et l'affaire est dans le sac, si je peux le dire ainsi._

_Oh mon cœur, c'est fantastique, tu es un génie._

Matt tressaillit et fou de joie brandit un poing victorieux au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'information. Une information valide qu'il pourrait vendre à prix d'or. Sur le champ, il coupa la conversation post-coït et la rangea dans un autre dossier. L'épouse n'allait pas être au courant et Matt allait garder cette précieuse information pour faire pression sur Milligan, ou bien la revendre le double, ou le triple de sa valeur. Il hésitait encore. Peut-être jouer sur deux tableaux ? Trop risqué, sauf s'il se prenait un complice. ClockTower semblait tout indiqué à la tâche, et rien ne le découragerait d'un bon paquet de dollars. Se frottant les mains, Matt laissa le son allumé puis contacta ClockTower.

Kidd : une tonne de fric de façon facile, ça te tente ?

ClockTower : comment quand dis tout

Kidd : le député j'ai une information sur lui ça va être une putain de bombe, je te propose d'avoir une part dans tout ce bordel

ClockTower : comment ?

Kidd : technique de double pression. J'vais vendre l'info à des rivaux de Milligan, toi, tu continues à le faire chanter jusqu'au moment où il sait que l'information est divulguée. Si on fait ça, l'argent va certainement doubler. On se partage le tout 50/50.

ClockTower : t'as toujours des bons plans toi j'accepte sans pb. On fait quand ?

Kidd : dès que j'ai envoyé l'enregistrement à l'épouse. Avec un peu de chance, Milligan va croire que c'est elle. J'ai coupé l'info du reste de l'enregistrement mais la femme le sait pas.

ClockTower : dis-moi quand t'as fini, et je m'occupe de ce mec.

Matt se déconnecta. Il bâilla bruyamment, réalisant qu'il était épuisé. Ayant peu dormi la veille, les yeux lui brûlant déjà même au travers de ses lunettes, il laissa ses ordinateurs allumés, coupa le son de l'enregistrement puis alla se vautrer dans son lit aux draps défaits. Son oreiller avait encore l'odeur doucereuse de la fille –Tracy ? Ou encore Cindy ?, et il y trouva en-dessous ses collants. Il les laissa tomber sur le sol, et s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures, n'ayant plus conscience de l'heure, il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Matt n'avait aucun souvenir de ses premières années. Tout ce qui remontait au-delà de l'année 1994 était un gouffre sans fond, une trace de mégot qui aurait brûlé la pellicule de sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait que des poignets de sa mère, très fins, fragiles, et l'odeur planante d'un cigarillo fumé soit par elle, ou alors un père dont il n'avait gardé aucune trace. Il avait toujours l'image de ces poignets qui passaient au-dessus de son front, comme pour le caresser, même s'il n'y avait pas de contact.

Son premier souvenir était le drap d'un lit très dur dans un orphelinat, un drap trempé par ses larmes et il hurlait à pleins poumons. Il ne comprenait pas, tout chancelant de sommeil, pourquoi le monde était ainsi, pourquoi le monde était un dortoir, des lits tout durs, des draps humides par les sanglots, et pourquoi tous les autres le regardaient. Dans son poing gauche, tout crispé, il y avait un bout de papier. Il l'ouvrit alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit, et du haut de ses trois ans et demi, lut.

Mail Jeevas.

Il n'avait jamais perçu le potentiel en lui. Il avait appris à lire à l'époque noire, la pellicule trouée de son enfance. Mais encore maintenant, il savait qu'il avait bien lu, et que ces deux petits mots composaient son identité. Et il fit alors, regardant le papier dans sa paume, la chose qui lui semblait à cet instant la plus logique au monde.

Il roula le papier, le fourra dans sa bouche et le mangea. Matt sentit ce goût de papier qui mouilla et devint une pâte sur sa langue. Il déglutit, pleurant toujours, mais cessa de crier. Il était Mail Jeevas, et c'était son grand secret. Par chance, les surveillants qui l'avaient retrouvé au pas de l'orphelinat n'avaient pas vu ce morceau de papier et par conséquent n'avaient rien su. Matt fut appelé Max, car cela fut décidé ainsi et qu'il était d'accord. Il resta trois mois à l'orphelinat avant qu'une famille d'accueil ne le prenne en charge. Il n'était pas vraiment « adopté », plutôt gardé au nom de l'Etat.

Il habita à Denver jusqu'à ses seize ans. Malgré les efforts de la famille Garrick, Matt ne parvint jamais à retrouver ses souvenirs. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, pourtant, tant que les mots Mail Jeevas restés ancrés dans sa bouche. La famille Garrick était agréable, d'une distance respectable. Madame était directrice d'une école maternelle, monsieur était professeur de sport dans l'un des lycées de la ville. Il tenta par tous les moyens de mettre Matt sur le terrain mais ce dernier refusa jusqu'au bout, préférant rester dans sa chambre, ou bien à jouer aux jeux vidéos dans le salon tout en sirotant sans s'arrêter un nombre incalculable de soda.

- Laisse-le, disait madame Garrick à son mari. Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça.

Comme ça.

Matt était un putain de génie, voilà ce qu'il était.

C'étaient les mots qu'avait employé devant lui son maître à l'école primaire lorsque Matt avait décrété qu'apprendre à lire n'était plus nécessaire pour lui et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien commencer à lire du Shakespeare qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Mme Garrick. Les enfants, choqués, avaient demandé ce que voulait dire « être un putain de génie » mais le maître, un dénommé Bingles –quel nom ridicule, se disait encore Matt lorsqu'il y repensait-, n'avait pas répondu.

Le lendemain, Matt n'était plus allé à l'école primaire et avait fait son inscription au collège. Dès la première année, il fut si ennuyé par la lenteur des autres élèves qu'il décida de prendre des cours par correspondance, sans que sa famille d'accueil ne l'apprenne. Là où ses camarades apprenaient ce qu'était une ampoule et ses composants, Matt entreprenait de rédiger des commentaires sur la physique quantique. Une chose en amenant à une autre, Matt finit par s'intéresser à l'informatique et y découvrit le monde merveilleux d'Internet. L'ordinateur n'était qu'une machine complexe, et d'une logique à toute épreuve. En l'espace de quelques mois, Matt connaissait sur le bout des doigts tout ce qu'un ordinateur pouvait faire, tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre lui-même et également les lois tout autour de cet outil merveilleux.

Il s'aperçut que voler des données était amusant, mais que revendre ces mêmes données à des sociétés privées pouvait lui valoir beaucoup. Ainsi, dès l'âge de quatorze ans, Matt se fit connaître sur Internet sous le nom de Kidd, celui qui pouvait vous trouver toutes les informations que vous désireriez à condition d'avoir un budget qui tenait la route. Il fit équipe plusieurs fois avec ClockTower, déjà très connu dans ce milieu, pour s'infiltrer dans la base de données du FBI et y retrouver le dossier de plusieurs agents. Jamais Matt ne se fit prendre, et il s'amusait beaucoup.

A seize ans, il créa une entreprise fictive, rédigea plusieurs courriers, et envoya le tout à sa famille d'accueil pour faire croire qu'il avait été sélectionné pour travailler sur un grand projet informatique à Sillicon Valley. Mme Garrick lut les recommandations, sembla soulagée pour lui. Mr Garrick se contenta de lui donner une petite somme d'argent pour le voyage et de lui promettre de faire attention. Ils se saluèrent de cette façon distante, respectable qui avait caractérisé leur relation et Matt quitta Denver pour s'installer à New York.

Il avait gagné suffisamment d'argent pour acheter son propre appartement mais décida, histoire de rire, de pirater un compte en banque d'un certain Staccardo, un entrepreneur assez fortuné, et de lui voler ses données personnelles. Staccardo était dix mois sur douze en Nouvelle Zélande, aussi Matt n'eut aucun mal à s'installer dans son appartement et de piocher dans son compte en banque tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'acheta des ordinateurs dernier-cri, deux à trois consoles de jeux vidéo et une dizaine d'objets de collection pour décorer le salon. La Gameboy en or massif trônant sur la table basse en verre était d'un chic absolu. Il y resta un temps puis déménagea, avant de prendre l'appartement de quelqu'un d'autre. L'expérience était intéressante et apportait un peu de piment à la vie de Matt qui en avait cruellement besoin. Il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie, ou volait bien assez pour vivre de manière confortable. Il allait au restaurant, se faisait livrer, et parfois passait des soirées dans les différents clubs de la ville, histoire de trouver une ou deux filles pour la nuit.

Une vie merdique.

Il finit par poster sur Internet que quiconque lui offrant un défi qu'il jugerait intéressant n'aurait rien à payer. La bande des hackers qu'il côtoyait lui rit au nez mais Matt ne désespéra pas. Il eut de nombreuses demandes, de gros projets comme de pirater la NASA et d'entrer dans leurs données pour en voler des informations top-secrètes. On lui proposa d'espionner le Président pour le compte d'une cellule d'enquête inconnue. Les offres les plus farfelues furent ce que Matt appela « les conneries des adorateurs de Smith » ; on lui proposa cinq millions de dollars en échange d'information sur Kira, ou sur L, le grand détective, pour pouvoir le donner à Kira. Ou l'inverse, tout était bon pour eux. Matt lisait ses mails et riait un bon moment avant de passer à autre chose.

Il avait dix-huit ans et se sentait déjà très vieux. Vieux et profondément ennuyé par toutes les années qui lui restaient.

* * *

Le club s'appelait le « Hype15 », et Matt s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Jay avait choisi un nom aussi débile et qui était plus que révélateur d'un sérieux abus de sitcoms durant une jeunesse déboussolée. Un monde incroyable se pressait contre les portes gardées par deux videurs baraqués comme des anciens joueurs de football américain. Matt remarqua quelques jolies filles marchant souplement sur leurs talons hauts, nota celles qui avaient une belle poitrine et des cuisses bien musclées puis se dirigea vers les portes. Le logo du club, un verre à moitié-rempli, brillait de mille feux artificiels grâce à la magie des néons. Matt avait déjà mal aux yeux après avoir passé des jours entiers à chercher l'identité d'un homme pour le compte d'un client et cette image désastreuse du verre symbolisant l'excès et la fête lui donna envie de vomir.

L'un des videurs le toisa un instant. Matt savait pertinemment qu'il ne répondait pas au code vestimentaire, et savait aussi qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Habillé de son habituel manteau sans manches et d'un haut rayé, il répondait silencieusement au regard méprisant du videur tout en fumant sa cigarette.

- Jay m'envoie, dit-il simplement.

Le deuxième videur qui semblait un peu plus intelligent tendit une main qui devait faire deux fois celles de Matt pour ouvrir la porte. Matt lui fit un sourire dont il s'efforça de cacher l'ironie et entra dans le chaos nocturne qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Par flash et effets de lumière, Matt discerna la piste de danse pleine à craquer et de l'autre côté le bar où se tenaient d'autres personnes, buvant leur cocktail à 30 dollars. Il salua le barman puis suivit le couloir le menant à la salle VIP où Jay l'attendait. Un autre ancien joueur de football le regarda d'un œil menaçant. Matt se contenta de lui présenter sa carte et entra sans dire un mot. Assis dans un canapé en cuir, Jay l'attendait en sirotant un verre de bourbon, jambes croisées, se prélassant comme dans un bain. Une belle brune lui versait un nouveau verre lorsqu'elle aperçut Matt à l'entrée. Jay ne se leva pas, mais son profil en lame de couteau eut comme un sourire. Il avait des traits aigus, un visage d'angles. Si Matt avait toujours aimé des femmes à la physionomie douce et arrondie, il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes qui avaient un visage très marqué.

Matt s'assit dans le fauteuil rouge face à Jay, cherchant déjà son paquet de cigarettes. A peine avait-il porté la cigarette à ses lèvres qu'une autre femme, très blonde, tendit un briquet vers lui. Cachant sa surprise, Matt alluma sa cigarette et exhala une bouffée. Jay le fixait en souriant. Il avait déjà des rides au coin des yeux alors qu'il n'avait que trente ans mais cela plaisait à Matt.

- Laissez-nous, dit Jay sans regarder les deux filles.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Matt se leva pour se verser un verre. A travers les murs, il entendait le battement de la musique comme un cœur de géant.

- Quand tu m'avais dit chez toi, j'avais compris ton appartement, déclara Matt, ne se sentant pas si déçu que ça.

Jay eut un nouveau sourire.

- J'avais des choses à régler ici. Je pense ouvrir un autre club à Hollywood.

- Cool pour toi.

Matt prit une autre bouffée, regarda Jay. Il sentait plus que jamais que le lien qu'il y avait eu entre eux, si mince fut-il, s'était brisé d'un coup en un claquement sec. Il s'était fait une raison, et ce n'était pas si grave. Il ne s'était jamais réellement attaché aux autres, et Jay n'était pas une exception. Il avait aimé coucher avec lui, et cela lui manquerait un peu.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Une petite transaction. J'ai besoin que tu ailles à Los Angeles pour moi.

Le rire que réprima Matt se transforma en un petit reniflement. Tapotant sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre, il secoua la tête.

- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu sais très bien que je gère beaucoup mieux derrière mon écran que sur le terrain.

- C'est vrai que j'ai d'autres hommes qui pourraient y aller à ta place, mais j'ai besoin que tu te rendes sur les lieux pour placer des caméras.

- Ca fait quand même un sacré voyage, rétorqua Matt, nullement motivé. Et c'est quoi cette transaction ?

- Une mallette, se contenta de répondre Jay en se reversant un verre de bourbon.

Matt n'insista pas. Il avait déjà participé à de nombreuses transactions sans jamais avoir su ce qu'il transportait. Du moment que l'argent était là, il ne s'occupait pas de ça. Il fixa son mégot de cigarette. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fini aussi vite. Dans un même mouvement il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier et attrapa une nouvelle cigarette dont il mordit le filtre le temps de trouver son briquet.

- Tu fumes beaucoup, fit inutilement remarquer Jay alors qu'il s'allumait à son tour une cigarette.

- J'attends le cancer avec impatience, répliqua Matt en souriant. Avec un peu de chance, je vais perdre trente ans. Génial.

Il entendit des rires de femme se mêler à la musique.

- Dis-moi en plus pour le voyage. J'y vais comment ?

- En voiture.

- Voiture ? répéta Matt, surpris. Mais ça va prendre des jours ! Pourquoi pas en avion, tu as largement de quoi payer, ou je peux très bien me payer le billet.

- Ce n'est pas la consigne de la transaction. Il a été décidé que l'homme choisi prendrait une voiture noire très précise, pour éviter tout problème.

- Ton plan m'a l'air dangereux.

- C'est une affaire qui peut très mal tournée effectivement, acquiesça Jay. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Il y avait dans l'intonation de sa voix quelque chose qui disait presque « tu trouveras bien tout seul ». Matt se promit d'interroger la bande des hackers pour en savoir plus sur Jay, même s'il connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Jay se leva et alla chercher une de ses vestes. Matt le regarda se lever. Il était mince, d'une élégance plus discrète que d'autres chefs. Il lança une liasse de billets à Matt qui la rattrapa au vol.

- Mille dollars pour le voyage. La voiture est déjà prête. Après la transaction, tu la laisses à Los Angeles et avec le reste tu t'en achètes une autre avec cet argent. Si tu as encore, garde-le.

- Mille dollars pour trois à quatre jours ce voyage ? dit Matt d'un ton mi-narquois mi-furieux. Tu te serres la ceinture pour ton club à Hollywood ou bien tu es devenu le mec le plus radin du monde ?

- Surveille ton langage, répliqua Jay d'une voix glaciale. Si tout se passe bien, tu recevras le tripe, voire le quadruple. Une somme facilement gagnée pour un voyage tout frais payé, tu ne crois pas ?

Matt ne répondit pas, fourrant l'argent dans sa botte droite. Sa cigarette s'était déjà consumée et il la jeta dans le cendrier.

- Quand ?

- La transaction a lieu le 11. Fais le calcul, génie.

- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires, fit Matt en se relevant. Merci pour le verre.

- Et pour le député ? lança Jay d'une voix très ferme, comme s'il demandait les nouvelles d'un ami.

- Ca se passe. Sa tache de naissance est en forme de nuage.

- Classe, ricana Jay.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, enfoiré », songea férocement Matt sans se retourner.

L'homme à la porte lui lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux mais ne fit plus attention à lui dès l'instant où il se dirigea vers le bar. Il aperçut non loin de lui une rousse faisant tourner son verre d'Appletini entre ses doigts manucurés. Allumant une cigarette, il appela le barman et fit offrir la même chose. La jeune femme, intriguée, leva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle le dévisagea un instant, de ses cheveux auburn en bataille à ses lunettes en passant par ses mains encore gantées puis sourit, ses dents blanches comme une invitation.

Elle avait le goût de la vodka quand Matt l'embrassa un quart d'heure après.

* * *

Matt n'aimait pas conduire, à part dans les simulations comme Grand Theft Auto. Il trouvait particulièrement ennuyeux de rester assis face à un volant sans aucune raison, même pas pour tuer des piétons et gagner plus de points. Jay lui avait donné les clés d'une Saab noire, un vieux modèle qui aurait peut-être plu à Mr Garrick, mais qui dégoûtait Matt. Les sièges empestaient la sueur d'anciens conducteurs et le sol était recouvert de miettes et de déchets. Matt n'aimait pas la saleté, ou plutôt la saleté qui n'était pas son œuvre. Patauger dans la merde des autres le révoltait.

Il partit le 7 Novembre et décida de prendre son temps pour aller de New York jusqu'à Los Angeles. L'interstate 90 lui donna l'impression de flotter sur un immense fleuve pendant deux jours. Il passa ensuite par d'autres routes pour gagner quelques heures, s'ennuya ferme dans les embouteillages. Il se connecta plusieurs fois aux chatrooms et discuta avec Deaddy er Lixie. Il les aimait bien. Au derniers tiers du voyage, Matt envoya le DVD à l'épouse de Milligan, l'extrait de l'information au député lui-même tandis que ClockTower donnait l'information à un autre député qui convoitait également la place du Président Gordon. Double pression, trois énormes bombes au-dessus de la tête de Milligan. Matt attendait le premier coup de téléphone de l'homme à la tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche, estimant la valeur du chantage. Avec le plan mis en œuvre, il pourrait très bien gagner à lui tout seul cinquante mille dollars. Pas mal.

Il débarqua à Los Angeles le 10 Novembre au soir. Il avait fait très vite, malgré son envie de prendre son temps. Ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps dans une ville aussi irrespirable, Matt appela le contact de Jay pour lui proposer d'avancer le rendez-vous le soir même, ou le plus tôt possible le lendemain. L'homme, surpris par sa rapidité, accepta de le voir le 11 dès huit heures du matin et lui proposa de lui payer l'hôtel. Matt passa trois heures à regarder des films porno sur les chaînes câblées, se servit dans le petit bar et finalement dormit d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'à sept heures. Un voyage tranquille, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le contact qui s'appelait Karl lui offrit le petit déjeuner à l'hôtel. Matt le trouva plutôt aimable pour un mafieux, et décida d'être aussi poli que lui pour le remercier. Tout en fumant une cigarette et buvant un café brûlant sans sucre, Matt l'écouta parler de ses affaires et de celles de Jay.

- En ce moment, les choses se corsent pour le boss, lança brusquement Karl en se versant une nouvelle tasse de café.

- J'ai appris pour le missile, j'ai fait quelques recherches, approuva Matt. Bien joué. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais c'est un coup de génie.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de faire deux ronds parfaits de fumée.

- Je ne savais pas Ross aussi intelligent.

Karl rit.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Ross est futé mais sans plus. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu l'idée du missile. Mais je suis comme toi, je suis en bas de l'échelle, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont utilisé un missile pour déjouer Kira.

- Une belle façon de botter le cul de ce connard, lança Matt, mordant à pleines dents dans un croissant encore chaud. Mais on ne sait pas du tout qui a eu l'idée du plan ?

- Pas du tout. Ross garde jalousement le secret. Comme je te l'ai dit seuls ceux travaillant directement pour Ross sont au courant. Pas de doute, le mec qui s'est foutu de la gueule de Kira est balèze. Très, très balèze.

- Ouais. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, ajouta Matt d'un air rêveur.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Jay, tu es un petit génie, toi aussi, non ?

Matt ricana, détendant ses jambes sous la table.

- Je me débrouille, avoua-t-il.

Karl sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite carte.

- Mes coordonnées si jamais ça t'intéresse de travailler pour moi. Jay est un type sympa, mais il n'exploite pas assez tes talents.

Matt lut le numéro de téléphone de Karl, puis le dévisagea. Bien foutu, assez aimable pour que Matt aime discuter avec lui, assez intelligent. Il mit la carte de visite dans la poche de son jean.

- Je travaille pour tout le monde, répondit-il doucement. En ce moment je cherche un truc démentiel.

- Démentiel ? répéta Karl en souriant.

Matt resta silencieux. Le soleil doux de Los Angeles réchauffait son visage et à travers le verre sombre de ses lunettes, il lança un regard amusé à son interlocuteur. Il faisait encore bon pour un mois de novembre.

- Un truc qui exploserait, conclut Matt, portant à ses lèvres une nouvelle cigarette. Qui partirait dans tous les sens.

* * *

Matt resta toute la journée à Los Angeles, en partie pour acheter une nouvelle voiture comme Jay l'avait convenu, et en partie pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Karl. Ils eurent une discussion particulièrement mouvementée dans la chambre de Matt pendant deux bonnes heures, juste après le petit-déjeuner, puis ils se séparèrent devant l'hôtel. Satisfait, Matt prit la carte de visite de Karl, la déchira en deux et la jeta par terre avant de se diriger vers les magasins. Il lui restait suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter une nouvelle PSP édition limitée, quelques snacks pour la route et enfin deux cartouches de sa marque de cigarettes favorite. Il trouva chez un vendeur de voitures d'occasion une véritable poubelle ambulante, une vieille Ford sortant tout droit d'un film à petit budget des années 70 mais la paya quand même. Il ne l'utiliserait que pour un voyage et s'en débarrasserait juste après.

Il appela Jay pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il rentrerait dès qu'il le pourrait. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire lorsque Jay lui demanda comment était le contact devant faire la transaction. Avant de quitter Los Angeles, il refit le plein d'herbe pour sa consommation personnelle, et le plein d'essence pour la poubelle ambulante qu'il s'apprêtait à conduire.

Il quitta la ville à minuit, parfaitement réveillé.

* * *

Plutôt que de passer par la grande route, Matt décida de faire quelques détours. Il n'était plus si pressé que ça de rentrer. L'ordinateur sur le siège du mort, il tapotait de temps à autre pour envoyer des informations à ClockTower concernant le député Milligan. Ce trouillard avait mordu à l'hameçon de façon prodigieuse et proposait dix mille dollars contre le silence de Matt. Un prix bien inférieur à la récompense que lui avait offerte son épouse pour son travail. Matt laissa un nouveau message au député, lui demandant le double tandis que ClockTower négociait avec l'autre député. Tout se présentait bien pour l'instant. C'était une technique risquée, et qui ne pouvait durer que quelques jours. Dans moins d'une semaine, l'un des camps rendrait le tout public : soit l'épouse pour un divorce retentissant, soit le rival de Milligan et pourquoi pas Milligan lui-même pour cesser de payer. Matt s'en moquait bien dès l'instant où il recevait l'argent.

Une cigarette aux lèvres, Matt chantonnait. Il n'y avait personne sur la petite route qu'il avait choisi de prendre. Les autres conducteurs préféraient les embouteillages aux longs détours, tant pis pour eux. Dans trois heures, s'il suivait bien son plan, il retomberait directement sur l'Interstate 90 et arriverait à New York le 13. Parfait.

A la radio passait « Run, Run, Run » de The Who. Matt, exhalant la fumée par les narines, murmurait les paroles, tapant de ses doigts en rythme sur le volant.

_Your horseshoe's rusty and your mirror's cracked  
You walk under ladders then you walk right back_

De la bonne musique.

- Run, run, run, reprit Matt, fixant la route éclairée de la lumière blafarde des phares.

_Whenever you run, I'll be running too  
Whenever you run, I'll be following you_

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit.

En une brève seconde, il vit un homme apparaître, se matérialisant devant ses yeux. Ce fut cet instant où les lois physiques se cassaient la figure et qu'il devenait parfaitement normal que des êtres humains apparaissent sur les routes en pleine nuit. Matt le vit en une fois, aveuglé par l'éclat des phares, en plein milieu de la route, comme s'il était là depuis toujours.

- Bordel de…, commença Matt, abasourdi.

Il ne put finir sa phrase car ce qu'il aperçut ensuite lui retourna l'estomac. L'homme, le dos voûté, releva la tête au bruit du moteur et la lumière dévoila son visage.

Son visage. Il n'avait plus de visage.

- Oh merde !

Horrifié, Matt n'eut le droit qu'à quelques secondes pour presser de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein, et prit un brusque virage pour éviter la collision. Dans un crissement de pneus la voiture se retrouva perpendiculaire à la route et Matt fut envoyé contre le volant malgré la ceinture de sécurité. Il entendit très clairement les os de son cou craquer et sous la douleur remercia le ciel de lui avoir laissé les poumons intacts et non pas broyés sur le tableau de bord. La respiration sifflante, les bras cramponnés au volant, il vérifia l'état de son ordinateur portable. Ca pouvait aller, il était tombé par terre mais ne s'était pas cassé. Au pire, l'écran avait pris un choc mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, haleta Matt.

Bordel, non ça n'allait pas. L'adrénaline passait dans son corps en flux successifs de chaud et de froid et il mourrait envie d'uriner. Se retenant de mouiller son pantalon, il sortit de la voiture, les jambes tremblant encore frénétiquement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer aussi près de la mort. La radio passait maintenant les Isley Brothers mais Matt n'écoutait déjà plus. Son cou était encore douloureux et il grimaça lorsqu'il toucha son ventre. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir un bleu.

La sueur se glaçait sur son front. Après un instant d'hésitation, il chercha dans la boîte à gants le calibre 38 que Jay lui avait donné au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il savait à peu près se servir d'une arme à feu mais il était très différent de tirer sur quelqu'un qui bougeait et une pancarte en bois. Ses genoux tressaillirent lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'à l'homme qui sous le choc s'était écroulé sur la route.

Pendant un long moment, Matt resta interdit, n'osant ni s'avancer ni s'enfuir. La bouche très sèche, il s'approcha finalement du corps recroquevillé. Eclairé par les deux rayons crus des phares, Matt tapota du bout de sa botte le flanc de l'homme inconscient. Aucune réaction. Tenant toujours prudemment le revolver, il mit l'homme sur le dos.

Il éprouva un choc.

C'était un jeune homme, presque un adolescent, même s'il était difficile de le voir avec toutes les blessures qui lui recouvraient le corps. Une odeur de chair brûlée émanait de lui, ce qui soulagea Matt qui aurait eu peur de sentir celle d'un véritable cadavre. Il était habillé de cuir noir, ou plutôt de ce qui ressemblait à du cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, lisses, mais sales et brûlés à certains endroits. Lorsque Matt avança une main pour regarder de plus près son visage, il éprouva un frisson mêlant pitié et dégoût. Toute la moitié du visage avait été brûlée, peut-être au deuxième degré, voire même au troisième, Matt n'en était pas sûr. La peau avait comme fondue, et pris une couleur rouge comme de la viande crue. Matt sentait encore de la chaleur en émaner. L'autre moitié ayant survécu au désastre avait des coupures superficielles mais rien de grave, si l'on relativisait. Le garçon avait des lèvres très fines, sèches par le manque d'eau, des joues saillantes, et un nez droit un peu long. Une partie de ses sourcils avait brûlé.

Abasourdi, Matt appuya doucement ses doigts le long du cou du garçon. La brûlure qui l'avait défiguré s'étendait comme une langue de feu jusqu'à son épaule gauche et avait dessiné des empreintes comme si la peau était devenue de la cire. Le garçon, au contact de Matt, émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri et le gémissement mais ne bougea pas. Il était dans un état plus profond que l'inconscience, presque dans le coma.

- Oh putain de Dieu, souffla Matt, les yeux écarquillés.

Il retira ses lunettes, dévisageant le garçon évanoui. Il s'alluma une cigarette et d'un pas précipité retourna à sa voiture, ouvrit la portière. Sans hésiter, il prit son sac de vêtements et en disposa sur la banquette arrière pour en faire un lit de fortune. Ses affaires allaient puer la chair brûlée et les plaies mais il n'en avait plus rien à secouer. Une bouteille d'eau dans la main, il retourna voir le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé.

Matt le dévisagea encore un instant, aspirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il était vraiment dans une sacrée merde.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapitre II

Bonsoir à tous ! C'est exceptionnel, et croyez bien que j'en suis moi-même surprise, mais voici déjà, très peu de temps après le premier chapitre, le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai énormément écris en peu de temps, et j'ai même un peu d'avance. Toutefois, à cause des examens qui approchent, je préfère poster le troisième chapitre dans quelques semaines. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que même si les éléments du canon se rejoignent, les caractères et la dynamique entre Matt et Mello sont différents.

Enfin, si jamais vous désirez me poser une question sur mes fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser sur mon compte Formspring, que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil. J'y répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**The Smithcatchers**

**II**

_I stole, and then I lied_

Matt ne comprenait pas les gens qui s'extasiaient sur l'intelligence, écarquillaient de grands yeux émerveillés face aux surdoués, restaient bouchée bée devant des thèses écrites par des préadolescents qui ne devaient même savoir à quoi ressemblait exactement une fille sous sa jupe. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une réelle intelligence, ni même d'un cerveau plus gros que les autres, ou des connections plus nombreuses entre chaque neurone. Tout était juste une question de logique, de rangement dans les tiroirs. Des évènements et des enchaînements étaient reliés, et tout venait naturellement. Il n'y avait pas de chose abstraite dans la logique, c'était le point A au point B et il n'y avait jamais de vrai piège. Les gens qui en voyaient n'avaient pas assez de logique, tout simplement.

Installé à son volant, la gorge serrée, Matt lança un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière, protégé de quelques chemises en guise de couvertures. Matt avait humidifié une de ses écharpes et l'avait enroulée prudemment sur le cou et le visage brûlés, en espérant que cela apaiserait un temps la chair qui était toujours aussi chaude. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé, pas émit un seul son. On avait l'impression qu'il était en veille, comme une machine. Matt avait pris son pouls ; irrégulier à tendance lente. Il avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Matt contempla ses habits, remonta à ses bras nus, puis la croix qu'il portait autour du cou. Elle avait également souffert d'une légère brûlure mais rien de très inquiétant surtout quand on voyait la tête de son propriétaire.

- Bordel, je fais quoi maintenant ? maugréa Matt, ne se gênant pas pour parler tout seul.

Il avait baissé la fenêtre de sa portière et délaissant le volant avait commencé à fumer la tête vers l'extérieur. L'air froid de la nuit l'apaisa un court instant et lui remit les idées en place. Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ce type sur la route, dix depuis qu'il l'avait porté et mis dans la voiture. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, et Matt se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de Los Angeles.

Le garçon n'avait pas de papiers –et de toutes façons ils auraient très bien pu brûler, Matt n'était déjà plus à une emmerde près-, et vu ses vêtements n'était pas du genre à se rendre docilement à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il refuserait même l'idée. Trop dangereux pour lui, peut-être ? Pensif, Matt envoya le mégot d'une pichenette. La lueur rouge décrivit une courbe puis retomba sur la route, s'éteignant brusquement. Il pouvait toujours trouver un endroit pour le poser, puis retourner acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'était suffisamment intéressé à la composition des drogues pour connaître ce qui pouvait calmer les douleurs. De la morphine d'abord. Ensuite il aviserait avec d'autres antidouleurs, voire peut-être des mélanges de sa composition.

Porté par un nouvel élan, il posa son ordinateur sur les genoux et alla sur les chatrooms. Deaddy était connecté. Parfait. Il était très doué pour trouver des plans de dernière minute et savait en général très bien aider Matt lorsque ce dernier avait un problème.

Kidd : Deaddy help

Deaddy : quoi ?

Kidd : j'ai besoin d'un endroit abandonné dans les environs de Los Angeles. Un endroit sûr qui risque pas de se casser la gueule.

Deaddy : t'es où exactement ?

Kidd : sur une petite route à 100 kms de LA besoin très vite

Deaddy : pourquoi t'es si pressé ?

Kidd : si ça continue je vais avoir un cadavre dans ma bagnole. Enfin pas la mienne mais bon t'as pigé.

Deaddy : qu'est-ce t'as foutu encore toi ?

Kidd : peux pas t'en parler plus j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

Deaddy : donne moi vingt minutes et reste connecté

Matt reposa l'ordinateur portable sur le siège du mort mais trop fébrile, décida de faire une partie de jeux vidéo sur sa toute nouvelle PSP, attentif à la respiration du blessé derrière lui. Il lui restait encore un peu d'eau pour humidifier l'écharpe. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il perdit très vite sa première partie aussi décida-t-il de faire de quelque chose de constructif en attendant. Il envoya un mail à Jay le prévenant qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu, mais qu'il avait les moyens d'envoyer la mallette de Karl avant de lire la réponse du député Milligan à sa demande de quarante mille dollars. Le député acceptait. Dans une autre situation, Matt aurait presque été content de la nouvelle. Coincé dans une voiture déglinguée, sur une route déserte avec un brûlé sur la banquette arrière, il n'eut qu'un faible rictus.

Deaddy lui envoya un signal. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Matt répondit.

Kidd : alors ??

Deaddy : j'ai trouvé un truc pas trop loin de LA. Je sais pas où tu es avec une indication gps ça devrait aller, tu vas t'en tirer

Kidd : nickel t'es génial je te revaudrai ça

Deaddy : sûr que tu veux pas m'en parler de ton futur macchabée ?

Kidd : non

Deaddy : non mais je connais des gens qui seraient ravis de le débarrasser de ses organes superflus

Kidd : …

Deaddy : enfin si il les utilise plus c'est pas une perte

Matt se déconnecta. Bien qu'il était impossible pour Deaddy de le voir, il cacha derrière sa main droite un fou rire qui le secoua pendant deux bonnes minutes.

* * *

Un bowling.

Un putain de bowling.

Matt vérifia deux fois l'indication GPS, renvoya un nouveau message à Deaddy, lui redemanda encore une fois. Quand il fut convaincu, il mit le frein à main et cogna son front au volant.

- Quelle blague de merde, grogna-t-il déjà épuisé.

Derrière lui, le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Matt ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose, mais au moins un d'entre eux n'avait pas à subir ce spectacle. Le lieu se trouvait à cinquante kilomètres de LA, dans une zone désaffectée qui attendait les autorisations municipales pour y faire construire des nouveaux quartiers résidentiels. Le vieux bowling était le dernier monument d'une époque révolue. Tout autour, il n'y avait rien pouvant flatter l'œil ; juste de la terre, des pierres et des arbres n'ayant déjà plus de feuilles à cette époque de l'année. Plissant les yeux, Matt eut du mal à voir davantage autour de lui, malgré les phares de la voiture qui projetaient deux halos pâles de lumière.

Il fouilla dans sa boîte à gants et prit la lampe torche. Mr Garrick le lui avait toujours dit : « n'oublie jamais ta lampe torche, gamin, on sait jamais où on peut tomber ». Fort de cette règle, Matt descendit de la voiture, emportant dans la poche de son manteau son calibre 38. Il ne valait mieux pas le laisser avec le blessé, même s'il semblait complètement dans les vapes. Le bowling était assez grand, aux murs sales et taggués à certains endroits. Matt lut une quantité de compliments érotiques à propos de la « pompe de Y », et des insultes au sujet de la mère d'un certain « bâtard de Kevin ». Sur la porte scellée par la police, Matt déchira une invitation à une soirée dans un club qui devait être dans le même style que celui de Jay. Un autre Hype15 avec des filles à gros seins qui vous mettaient la langue dans la bouche au moment même où vous leur offriez à boire.

Matt se déplaça. Il y avait encore des stickers du « Super Strike », des coupures de journaux pour les prix des plus grands joueurs. Ses bottes crissant dans la terre, Matt tourna sa lampe torche vers la porte de derrière, sûrement pour le personnel, tout simplement cadenassée. Les grosses chaînes glacées par le froid n'impressionnèrent pas Matt qui se mit aussitôt au travail. Il fouilla dans une autre poche intérieure de son manteau un complet de clés et d'ustensiles qu'il avait réalisé un soir où il s'ennuyait. Il prit entre ses doigts une longue tige dans un composant malléable, regarda attentivement le cadenas et les creux dessinés pour donner une empreinte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour trouver à l'intérieur du cadenas le mouvement à appliquer dans les creux pour ouvrir la porte. Les chaînes déposèrent sur ses paumes une odeur métallique qui rappelait le sang lorsqu'il les balança au sol.

Matt avait appris à ouvrir pratiquement n'importe quelle serrure le jour où Mr Garrick lui avait interdit le garage et par conséquent l'accès à sa Chevrolet d'un rouge splendide achetée avec ses économies. A peine le professeur de sport avait-il proféré cette menace que la nuit d'après Matt roulait dans le voisinage, tout content de lui.

Plus par un réflexe qu'autre chose, Matt actionna l'interrupteur du courant. A sa grande surprise, en un clic sonore, la lumière se fit devant lui et il se retrouva stupéfait face à tout ce qu'il voyait. N'y croyant pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Deaddy, qui avait son numéro, avait envoyé un message.

_J'ai tout réglé sous un faux nom. T'es tranquille pour une bonne semaine._

Matt eut un grand sourire. Il se promit d'envoyer quelque chose à Deaddy dès que les choses se seraient calmées.

« Et quelles choses, hein « ? », fit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête alors qu'il quittait la réserve pour se diriger vers les pistes de bowling.

Matt n'en avait aucune idée. Que ferait-il quand le garçon se serait réveillé, et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? « Bonjour, je t'ai préparé des croissants et ton café du matin avec de la MORPHINE, et sinon t'arrives à dormir sur ta face de toast ? »

Il avait vraiment besoin de fumer un joint.

Le temps s'était figé. Matt, retenant une exhalation impressionnée, descendit les escaliers menant aux pistes et resta un instant immobile, contemplant les restes de ce qui ressemblait à une période heureuse et simple, se situant sûrement dans les années 80 à en juger les photos des anciens gagnants. Les pistes, au nombre de huit, étaient couvertes de poussières et de taches, et de débris de verre comme si quelqu'un s'était déjà aventuré là et n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant. Matt nota avec amusement que la moitié de pistes possédaient toujours leur jeu de quilles devenues d'un blanc douteux. Dans les caniveaux se trouvaient des restes de saletés, un mélange que Matt ne préféra pas examiner de plus près. Les boules étaient toujours là, prêtes à être lancées. Matt en prit une, et la poussière s'envola en courbes autour de lui. Il éternua violemment, fit quelques mouvements avec la boule puis la reposa.

L'atmosphère était particulière, suspendue, comme si les propriétaires avaient prévenu de revenir mais n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion. Matt n'aurait pas été étonné de trouver dans les réfrigérateurs des sodas périmés depuis des années. Il passa devant le comptoir où l'on prenait les chaussures puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Par une mesure de précaution étrange, on avait cloué des planches bois de l'intérieur. Après avoir réfléchi un bref instant, Matt décida de ne pas s'attaquer à la porte. On ne savait jamais si quelqu'un s'approchait des lieux et la porte de derrière était une sécurité pour Matt et le garçon brûlé qui était toujours dans sa voiture.

Il fit un tour rapide dans le bureau du patron, y trouva quelques bouteilles de whisky, ainsi qu'un coffre qui n'avait jamais été forcé. Pas de nécessaire de premiers secours, même pas un ou deux pansements. Matt ne retrouva dans la réserve que quelques outils de bricolage, et au fond d'un placard de vieilles nappes qui avaient dû servir pour le ménage. L'odeur, mélange de poussière, de javel et de moisissure soulevait le cœur mais Matt les prit tout de même. C'était mieux que rien et il commençait à faire très froid même dans cet endroit complètement fermé et aux fenêtres condamnées.

Il retourna aux pistes et confectionna un lit sur les fauteuils, en pliant plusieurs nappes pour un oreiller, et quelques unes pour faire une couverture épaisse. S'il ajoutait quelques affaires à lui, ça devrait aller. Au-dessus de sa tête, le grand écran des scores était éteint. Il le fixa un instant, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'allume comme le reste mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au tour du garçon maintenant.

Matt laissa tout éclairé puis sortit précipitamment du bowling, tendant sa lampe torche pour se diriger. Une angoisse diffuse le prit au ventre lorsqu'il crut le brûlé n'était plus là. Dans un halo de lumière, Matt le vit, toujours allongé sur le flanc, recouvert de ses vêtements.

- C'est bon, okay, ça roule, murmura Matt pour lui-même.

Il monta dans la voiture et la gara à l'arrière du bowling, pour éviter que ne l'on voit directement par la route. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, la bouche toujours sèche. Le whisky dans le bureau du patron le tentait comme une oasis dans un désert.

« Le type d'abord, ensuite on verra. »

Pendant de longues minutes, Matt n'osa pas le toucher. Il avait trop peur d'appliquer ses doigts sur la chair brûlée, cette peau qui chauffait toujours de l'intérieur et qui le révulsait. Sa plus grande peur était que le garçon meure alors qu'il le transportait jusqu'à son autre lit. Tout ce temps perdu pour rien.

- Putain de merde, lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

Décidant d'y aller brusquement, comme s'il arrachait un pansement, il se baissa et attrapa le garçon par les aisselles pour le tirer et l'extraire de la voiture. Le garçon émit un nouveau gémissement mais resta inerte dans les bras de Matt, comme un cadavre. Transpirant à grosses gouttes sous l'effort, lui qui n'en faisait jamais, Matt reposa le garçon contre la voiture puis lui prit les bras et l'entraîna sur son dos. L'élan faillit le faire basculer en avant et il dut contracter les cuisses et maintenir son équilibre pour ne pas tomber. A sa grande surprise, le garçon n'était pas si lourd que ça. Matt, toujours en s'avançant lentement jusqu'à la porte de derrière, estima son poids entre 50 et 60 kilos. A peu près le sien.

Les cheveux du garçon lui chatouillaient le cou et Matt décela une odeur de sueur, de feu et d'un reste de parfum sur sa peau. Il perçut la chaleur du corps contre ses flancs, et l'un des bras nus pendait à travers son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la peau, si blanche, parcourue d'égratignures. C'était la peau d'un garçon qui n'avait jamais combattu à mains nues, la peau préservée de coups antérieurs.

Les quelques mètres que Matt dut parcourir lui parurent insoutenables mais malgré tout, après un temps durant lequel il crut s'être fait un lumbago, il parvint à déposer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable le garçon sur les fauteuils aménagés. Matt avait rembourré les trous entre chaque fauteuil d'une nappe pour rendre le tout le plus confortable possible. Le garçon semblait remonter peu à peu à la surface et gémissait davantage. Matt, indécis, lui murmura quelques paroles tranquillisantes comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant faisant un cauchemar, puis le recouvrit des autres couvertures. Après quoi, il retourna humidifier l'écharpe qu'il enroula de nouveau sur les brûlures.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Trois heures du matin. Et il devait maintenant trouver des médicaments, des bandages, de la nourriture plus un sac de couchage pour lui. Souriant pour lui-même, il s'assura que le garçon était bien installé puis sortit du bowling en composant un numéro.

- Ouais ? fit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

- John, c'est moi, répondit Matt en s'allumant une cigarette, la première depuis toute son organisation.

- Oh, salut.

- Dis-moi, continua Matt en faisant démarrer la voiture. Tu bosses toujours dans un hôpital à LA ?

* * *

Matt n'avait jamais compris l'admiration portée aux surdoués. L'intelligence, ce n'était pas une culture générale incommensurable, ce n'était que de la logique pure. Les surdoués savaient organiser leurs pensées d'une façon plus logique que les autres, et par conséquent parvenaient à progresser beaucoup plus vite. C'était comme ranger un bureau et savoir exactement où se trouvait tel ou tel dossier.

Matt avait des dossiers parfaitement classés dans sa tête. Il lui suffisait d'examiner une situation pour sortir le fichier approprié. Pour les contacts, il y avait Jay. Pour tous les coups par Internet, il y avait la bande. Pour tout ce qui concernait les médicaments, il y avait John.

John travaillait comme interne dans un hôpital privé de Los Angeles depuis deux ans. Matt l'avait connu sur Internet, alors que John tentait de revendre des médicaments et des machines de l'hôpital qu'il avait volé en ayant à l'esprit de gagner plus d'argent que le permettait son travail épuisant et ingrat. Matt lui avait répondu sur un forum, lui avait donné des conseils et en l'espace de quelques jours, John avait le gagné le double de son salaire mensuel sans aucun risque d'être suspecté par la police ou l'hôpital. Se sentant redevable, John proposa à Matt de lui fournir quand il le voulait tous les médicaments et drogues qu'il désirait.

Matt lui demanda une bonne quantité de morphine et du tradamol, un nécessaire complet de soins et plusieurs draps propres. Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences de l'hôpital, John l'attendait, fumant une cigarette. Ils discutèrent trois minutes, puis John lui tendit le carton où tout avait été préparé. Pour le remercier, Matt lui marqua le nom d'un homme spécialisé dans l'achat de médicaments en gros, totalement intouchable par la police.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, avoua John d'un sourire goguenard.

Matt se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il était logique d'être généreux et juste en affaires, non par bonté de cœur, mais tout simplement pour éviter de se prendre une balle dans la tête au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. John n'était pas dangereux pour Matt, mais si jamais la police pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le balancer en premier sans un remord.

Après avoir salué John, Matt se dirigea dans un supermarché ouvert 24h/24 où il fit le plein de nourriture, de bouillons, de cigarettes pour lui, et d'aliments comme du chocolat, des bonbons pour un apport de sucre rapide. Il s'acheta également du café soluble pour tenir le coup et le fameux sac de couchage dans une autre boutique qui restait également ouverte jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. LA, une des nombreuses villes américaines qui ne dormaient jamais.

Lorsqu'il retourna au bowling, il était déjà quatre heures et demie du matin. Il n'était pas fatigué. Son rythme de vie était tellement chaotique qu'il se sentait même assez bien, si être obligé de soigner un garçon de son âge de graves brûlures était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « être bien ». Ca l'occupait en tout cas.

Les bras chargés de sacs, il rouvrit la porte de derrière en fredonnant l'air d'une chanson dont il avait oublié le titre. Un truc comme « Black Magic », mais ensuite, il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Old Black Magic, old black…

A son grand soulagement, le garçon ne s'était pas réveillé. Il avait juste changé de position, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était plus dans un état aussi comateux qu'auparavant. Ca laissait de l'espoir. Dans la lumière jaunie se diffusant sur les pistes, Matt discerna l'un des bras nus du garçon, tendant vers le sol. Matt déposa ses courses et le borda une nouvelle fois. Le réfrigérateur fonctionnait à nouveau et était enfin bien froid. Matt y rangea quelques plats, et surtout des médicaments qui avaient besoin de rester au frais. Il garda la morphine et une seringue, ainsi que quelques bandages. Il fallait désinfecter la brûlure tout en faisant attention à la peau pour permettre une cicatrisation plus rapide.

Près du comptoir à chaussures, il découvrit, caché sous un amas de poussières, un vieux poste de radio. Matt, pour éviter de se sentir trop seul dans un endroit aussi suffoquant, chercha la station Old 60, qui repassait tous les classiques rock de cette époque. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas du titre de la chanson qu'il fredonnait.

- Old black magic called…

Il retira l'écharpe du visage du garçon, déjà tiède sous la chaleur puis d'une pression très douce à l'aide de ses mains nues, releva la nuque pour lui dégager l'espace. Patiemment, en faisant tout pour obtenir un travail appliqué, il enroula les bandes propres sur les brûlures, après avoir déposé une crème pour la cicatrisation. L'opération lui prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, tant il avait peur de faire mal. Il désinfecta chaque plaie superficielle, vérifia que tous les os étaient en place, retourna même le garçon pour être parfaitement sûr. Il lui retira son haut –la fermeture avait une étrange forme, comme si elle avait fondu- et pansa chaque coupure. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur chaque partie de la peau lui semblant blessée, bleuie par des coups.

Le pantalon lui prit plus de temps. Le cuir s'était comme collé aux cuisses du garçon et les lacets qui lui serraient l'entrejambe étaient une vraie plaie à dénouer. Doucement, comme s'il retirait une mue, Matt découvrit les jambes du garçon pour vérifier que tout était en place. Pas d'os cassé, juste un énorme bleu sur la hanche qui commençait à prendre une teinte brune. Sur l'arrière de sa cuisse droite, Matt désinfecta une légère coupure.

L'instant était étrangement paisible, presque rassurant. Tout en préparant la seringue de morphine, Matt n'éprouvait qu'une émotion douce, comme s'il était occupé à tout autre chose. Il y avait quelque chose de tendre dans sa volonté de soigner, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus d'un être humain mais d'un animal chétif. Protégé par le froid, murmurant cette fois un vieux tube des Beatles, Matt injecta une dose convenable de morphine et vit le visage du garçon se détendre, et prendre une expression calme. Son pouls était devenu plus régulier. Soulagé, Matt le recouvrit, puis rangea le nécessaire de soins. Il était déjà cinq heures et quart.

Après un rapide tour sur les chatrooms où il alla remercia Deaddy, il déroula son sac de couchage et le déposa sur d'autres fauteuils, juste en face du lit du garçon. Recroquevillé sur le côté, les lunettes sur le sol, il contempla un long moment la silhouette endormie, un bout d'épaule nu se dévoilant comme un morceau de lune. Peu à peu, bercé par « Girlfriend in a Coma » des Smiths – une chanson qui était tellement appropriée à la situation qu'elle en devenait risible -, Matt s'assoupit, serrant dans sa main droite le calibre 38. Au cas où.

* * *

Il dormit peu. A l'instant même où il perçut derrière ses paupières le mouvement d'un corps près de lui, il se redressa brusquement, pointant son revolver.

Le garçon suspendit son geste. Matt, l'esprit encore brumeux par le sommeil, resserra sa prise autour du calibre 38 et lentement sortit de son sac de couchage. Le froid l'enveloppa subitement et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas trembler.

- Bouge pas, dit-il un peu inutilement.

Il hésita un court instant puis désigna le lit avec le revolver. Il tenta de donner à son visage froissé par le repos une expression avenante, même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire.

- Ca ne sert à rien de bouger, tu auras juste encore plus mal.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si le blessé ne savait pas quelle position adopter. Pour le rassurer, Matt abaissa son arme et lui sourit.

- Je veux pas te faire de mal. Si je l'avais voulu, je t'aurais jamais ramené ici et soigner tes blessures. Ca me rappelle, je vais devoir changer tes bandages, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'heure. Pour éviter que ça s'infecte.

Le garçon plissa les yeux, ou un œil pour être précis. Toute la moitié gauche de son visage, protégée par les bandages, ne montrait rien. Matt se sentit plutôt satisfait de son travail. Le garçon l'observa en silence, de la tête aux pieds, puis estimant qu'il n'était pas dangereux, retourna s'allonger. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier un seul instant de sa nudité.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Matt. Je peux te faire à manger si tu veux. Ca te fera du bien.

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Il semblait encore trop fatigué pour répondre mais finalement, après quelques secondes, hocha la tête. Matt s'étira puis fit craquer les os de son cou. Sorti de la phase du sommeil profond, il se sentait un peu hagard mais ne fit rien paraître.

- Pas trop mal ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, s'étant endormi –ou évanoui, Matt n'aurait pu le dire avec exactitude -. Fourrant son calibre 38 dans la ceinture de son jean, Matt alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour un bouillon de poulet acheté la veille. Il était déjà neuf heures du matin, même si Matt avait du mal à le croire. Toutes les ouvertures étaient condamnées et il aurait pu faire nuit ou jour à l'extérieur que Matt ne l'aurait pas deviné tout seul. Il se garda un peu d'eau pour son café et profita d'être dans la cuisine à l'arrière pour fumer une cigarette. Tout en regardant l'eau chauffer, Matt resta pensif. De façon étrange, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait lorsque le garçon se réveillerait. Il avait tout prévu pour la nuit, mais pas ça.

- Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? demanda-t-il inutilement à la casserole, espérant presque y lire une réponse.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, il jeta sa cigarette à l'extérieur puis retourna aux pistes. Le garçon avait rouvert les yeux et le dévisageait, la bouche couverte par les draps. Matt, se sentant subitement très gauche, déposa le bol de bouillon sur la table des scores puis alla chercher son café. La radio était restée allumée toute la nuit et Matt écouta d'une oreille distraite les nouvelles du jour. De nouveaux meurtriers tués par Kira, encore.

Le garçon se redressa lentement, une grimace défigurant ses traits intacts. Matt amorça un geste pour l'aider puis se ravisa.

- Tu as très mal ? J'ai de la morphine, si tu veux, proposa-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau.

Le garçon cligna de son œil valide puis tout doucement, hocha la tête. Il semblait trop souffrir pour bouger un muscle de plus. Souriant pour lui-même, Matt prit une seringue propre, et de sa main nue, retira quelques couvertures pour avoir accès. Le visage du garçon n'eut pas un seul frémissement lorsque la seringue entra dans sa peau, cependant son corps se détendit doucement, engourdi par l'effet de l'analgésique.

- Je vais refaire tes bandages, prévint Matt. D'accord ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, très docile. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque Matt lui refit un bandage propre, ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il effleura ses brûlures. La chair était toujours aussi rouge, mais la chaleur s'était légèrement estompée. Il allait y avoir une cicatrice mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Matt s'assit plus près du garçon, tenant toujours sa nuque. De son autre main, il prit le bol du bouillon et l'inclina sur les lèvres craquelées.

- Bois doucement, et si tu n'en veux plus, tu me fais signe d'accord ?

Aucune réponse mais le garçon lança un nouveau regard à Matt. Ses doigts attrapèrent l'épaule droite de Matt pour se maintenir assis et lentement, en un geste à la fois vulnérable et décidé, il ouvrit la bouche et prit une gorgée de bouillon qu'il garda avant d'avaler. Matt eut l'impression qu'il buvait des lames de rasoir mais malgré la douleur, le garçon rouvrit la bouche et continua à s'alimenter.

- Super, te force pas, je t'en laisse pour tout à l'heure, lui chuchota Matt, impressionné.

Malgré ses recommandations, le garçon but tout le bol puis se rallongea. En quelques minutes, il s'était déjà rendormi, l'estomac plein et la douleur amoindrie. Matt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, le recouvrit de ses draps propres puis alla se préparer à manger dans la cuisine. Il se refit une tasse de café, et mâchonna un donut de la boîte en promotion qu'il avait achetée au supermarché.

Les doigts poisseux de sucre, il profita de l'instant présent et pour une raison inexplicable, décida que c'était une belle journée.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, lentement. Le garçon dormit de neuf heures à quatorze heures, ce qui laissa le temps à Matt de se reposer un peu, préparer quelques mails et mater un film porno avec un casque sur les oreilles. Il ne le fit qu'une fois, par peur de ne pas entendre l'appel du garçon si jamais ce dernier recommençait à avoir mal. Il alla faire quelques pas à l'extérieur du bowling et profiter de la lueur du jour avant de rentrer. Le garçon s'était réveillé et l'attendait silencieusement, comme s'il avait eu peur un bref instant d'avoir été laissé tout seul.

Matt lui refit une piqure de morphine, aussi forte que la précédente et des nouveaux bandages, avant de lui préparer un autre bouillon. Le garçon le but entièrement mais une heure plus tard fit signe à Matt qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Malgré la douleur, le garçon put se mettre debout quasiment tout seul, soutenu par Matt qui l'accompagna et l'aida à uriner. Il en profita pour lui nettoyer un peu le corps avec une serviette humidifiée. Propre, nourri, le garçon s'endormit à nouveau jusqu'à vingt heures.

Matt, s'ennuyant profondément, passa le temps en jouant à sa PSP puis à quelques MMORPG avant de discuter avec la bande sur les chatrooms. Deaddy lui posa des questions sur le fameux « macchabée » mais Matt décida de rester silencieux à ce sujet. Il était encore trop tôt pour en parler et même s'il avait confiance en Deaddy, comme Lixie et ClockTower, quelque chose lui disait que révéler des informations sur ce garçon serait très dangereux.

Il était en train de parler de la théorie des cordes avec Lixie lorsqu'un étrange bruit le ramena à la réalité. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un gémissement rauque. D'un bond, Matt se précipita vers le garçon qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergeait, plus terrible que les précédentes. Il crispa sa main sur le poignet de Matt, lui demandant de son œil noir de lui donner de la morphine.

Matt, sentant la panique lui soulever la poitrine, tenta de garder des gestes mécaniques lorsqu'il prépara la seringue puis alors qu'il allait injecter le produit, s'arrêta. Le garçon, stupéfait, recommença à gémir plus fort encore.

- Je peux pas, je peux pas t'en donner autant, c'est mauvais pour toi.

Sans perdre de temps, il alla chercher du tradamol. Le garçon, furieux, tenta de repousser la main tendue de Matt pour attraper la seringue et injecter la morphine lui-même. Matt serra ses doigts autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Le garçon lui lança un regard noir et se mit à crier. C'était une voix rauque, éraillée, qui n'avait plus l'habitude de jaillir aussi fort. Matt lâcha les poignets du garçon qui bougeait de plus en plus violemment et crispa ses mains sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Regarde-moi ! Bordel, regarde-moi !

Le garçon lui cracha au visage.

Matt réprima le réflexe que n'importe quel autre être humain aurait eu sa place : se reculer pour s'essuyer. Sentant l'humidité sur sa joue couler jusqu'à son menton, Matt serra les dents et agrippa sa prise sur la partie intacte du visage.

- REGARDE-MOI ! Bordel, si je t'en donne pas, c'est pas par gaieté de cœur !

Il prit la morphine d'une main, lui montra puis la reposa.

- Ca va te rendre malade, abruti ! Tu veux vraiment en être accro ? Je t'ai déjà donné d'énormes doses ! Si je continue à t'en donner, non seulement tu auras encore plus mal mais en plus tu feras n'importe quoi pour te piquer ! Tu comprends ? EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ?? ajouta-t-il en secouant le garçon.

Il y eut un instant de silence et lentement, le garçon cessa de se débattre. Et, brusquement, le gémissement, en un son guttural, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et se mua en une plainte presque animale, hoquetante. Son visage se crispa et des sanglots parcoururent son corps brisé. Et Matt entendit alors résonner à son oreille une voix cassée comme si la gorge était tapissée d'éclats de verre.

- J'ai… J'ai tellement mal, ça fait tellement mal…, pleura le garçon à bout de forces.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Matt.

- J'ai mal, ça brûle, putain ça fait mal…

- Je comprends, oui, je sais, dit une nouvelle fois Matt et lentement, il passa ses mains sur le dos du garçon, le tenant contre lui. Les pleurs, venant du ventre, le faisaient tressaillir comme s'il avait un haut-le-corps.

Il tendit les pilules de tradamol et le garçon les avala avec un peu d'eau. Son corps cessa de trembler petit à petit et même si l'effet fut moins rapide que la morphine, il se détendit enfin. Epuisé, Matt le recoucha. Il resta près de lui longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne sut plus où il se trouvait.

La seule réalité était cette tête dissimulée sous les draps, aux mèches de cheveux blonds sales et brûlés.

* * *

Le garçon se réveilla une nouvelle fois à une heure du matin et parut nettement plus lucide qu'auparavant. Matt qui était parti fumer une cigarette le vit assis, fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait pour la première fois. Jusque là, rien n'avait compté pour lui hormis la morphine, la nourriture et le sommeil.

- Je rêve où on est dans un bowling ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

Sa voix correspondait de façon étrange à son corps, aux inflexions vives, un peu cassée, avec une pointe d'insolence et de raillerie.

- T'es parfaitement conscient. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre, répondit Matt en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Comment tu as trouvé l'endroit ?

- Un ami m'a aidé. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Tu étais en plein milieu de la route, et je pouvais pas te laisser tout seul.

Le garçon eut un sourire ironique. C'était la première fois que Matt le voyait aussi expressif, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne complètement différente.

- Quel bon samaritain tu fais.

- Disons que je t'aurai laissé seul si tu avais eu un portefeuille bien rempli.

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Matt eut le temps de le regarder avec plus d'attention. Il avait ce fameux nez un peu long qui donnait du caractère à son visage, et son œil, sous la lumière, avait un éclat brun où brûlait une rage de vivre incroyable, à la limite de la frénésie. Si on exceptait la balafre qui recouvrait la moitié gauche de son visage, il était agréable à regarder car il avait des traits qui gagnaient à être connus dans la mobilité. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qu'on trouve plus attirantes dans l'action et le mouvement.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Matt pour éviter de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

Le garçon tressaillit, semblant réfléchir. Il eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre même si pour Matt il était parfaitement logique de se présenter après l'avoir aidé à faire ses besoins, se nourrir et se soigner. Ils n'étaient plus à une politesse près.

- Mello, répondit finalement le garçon.

- Mellow ? répéta Matt, stupéfait.

- Non, Mello, répéta le garçon en donnant une inflexion très précise au nom.

- Oh.

Matt cligna des yeux, se sentant brusquement embarrassé pour lui.

- Tes parents ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois.

- C'est pas mon vrai nom, rétorqua Mello d'une voix agacée.

- Ah okay. Ben c'est pareil pour moi. Je m'appelle Matt, mais c'est pas mon vrai nom non plus.

Mello haussa un sourcil soupçonneux.

- Ecoute, reprit Matt. Tu me fais pas confiance et pour être honnête, je te fais pas trop confiance non plus. Mais reconnais que je t'ai sauvé la vie, non ?

- Oui, oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu as pu te faire exploser la gueule comme ça ou bien j'ai dépassé les limites ?

Mello lui lança un regard étrange, comme si des dizaines d'émotions différentes s'étaient unies pour n'en former qu'une seule indescriptible. C'était peut-être sa façon d'être, Matt n'en savait trop rien.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même, avoua-t-il sèchement.

Matt ouvrit la bouche, ne trouva rien à dire, la referma. Il se contenta de rester abasourdi, bras sur les genoux. Mello eut comme un sourire.

- Tu me crois pas ?

- Bizarrement, si. Tu m'as l'air tout à fait capable de faire ça. Après, chacun a ses passe-temps, tu me diras. Mais je…, wow, ajouta finalement Matt, encore sous le choc. Sérieux ? Et pourquoi ?

Mello se renfrogna. Matt, sentant qu'il était en train de perdre du terrain, fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer la question qu'il venait de poser.

- Okay, okay, donc tu t'es fait exploser la figure. Okay. Est-ce que je peux au moins te demander où tu te trouvais à ce moment-là ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je t'ai retrouvé à cent kilomètres de LA, sur une route qui m'amenait à l'Interstate 90.

Mello ne répondit pas. Matt se leva pour chercher une carte et la déposa sur les genoux de Mello avant de s'asseoir près de lui. De façon curieuse, Mello ne s'éloigna pas. Il devait penser qu'après avoir été soigné de manière aussi minutieuse il n'avait plus besoin de jouer le garçon effarouché. Il pointa du doigt un périmètre qui se trouvait à une bonne distance du bowling puis Los Angeles.

- J'étais là, à peu près.

Il y avait dans le « à peu près » une intonation provocatrice, comme s'il mettait Matt au défi d'en demander davantage. Matt, n'étant ni stupide ni intéressé, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il traça le chemin avec son index et fit le calcul. Le résultat le fit ouvrir grand la bouche, ce qui lui donna un air un peu bête.

- Tu as marché combien de temps ?

- Peut-être… deux heures, oui, dit Mello, songeur.

- La vache, souffla Matt, dévisageant Mello avec un respect flambant neuf. Oh putain, la vache.

Dans un état aussi critique, Mello avait parcouru dix kilomètres, et tout cela à une vitesse plus qu'honorable. Matt lança un coup d'œil à ses brûlures et ses coupures puis réalisa qu'il avait devant lui la toute première personne au monde qu'il connaissait avec un tel esprit de survie. Mello secoua la tête, passant une main machinale sur ses bandages.

- J'ai eu de la chance aussi, dit-il enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais y rester, même si j'avais tout calculé pour avoir l'occasion de m'enfuir.

Matt reconsidéra la carte. Dans le périmètre indiqué par Mello se trouvaient les coordonnées d'une planque de la Mafia. Jay lui en avait parlé quelques temps auparavant alors qu'ils traînaient au lit. Inspirant profondément, Matt replia la carte puis se tourna vers Mello.

- Tu bossais pour eux, Mello ?

Le visage de Mello se durcit et prit une expression menaçante.

- Tu travailles pour qui ? FBI, CIA ?

Matt, plus surpris qu'apeuré, éclata de rire. Ses nerfs avaient été très éprouvés depuis la nuit précédente aussi son rire lui sembla un peu trop long et aigu à son goût. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mello le regardait comme s'il était fou.

- Pas du tout. On bosse juste dans le même milieu.

Si Mello fut étonné, il n'en montra rien. Matt dut reconnaître que même si la moitié de son visage était recouverte, Mello parvenait à retranscrire un grand nombre d'émotions dont certaines véritablement exacerbées.

- Logique, déclara enfin Mello, détournant les yeux.

- Je bosse en fait pour à peu près tout le monde, ajouta Matt pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais en général, je fais pas dans le légal.

- Oh, fit seulement Mello mais son regard s'adoucit.

Matt sourit.

- Tu m'as pas l'air d'être un vrai mafieux, dit-il d'une voix songeuse.

- Pas assez de muscles ? rétorqua Mello en découvrant des dents très blanches, comme une menace.

Matt réalisa qu'il avait envie de fumer une cigarette. Il attrapa son paquet et son briquet puis questionna Mello du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Fais juste attention à la fumée.

Soulagé, Matt prit une longue bouffée et s'amusa à faire quelques ronds. Il fut amusé de voir Mello afficher un air d'envie pour une prouesse aussi minime.

- Disons que tu n'as pas cicatrices sur le corps, reprit Matt. Hormis celles de l'explosion, je veux dire. Je ne vois pas du tout d'entraînement physique, et puis, en voyant tes vêtements, j'en ai déduit que tu étais plus du genre à laisser les autres faire le sale boulot.

Il s'interrompit. Mello le regardait d'une façon différente, plus perçante. Il n'y avait pas de colère, ni d'ennui dans son œil valide mais une sorte de compréhension, une logique froide et mesurée. Il était en train de ranger des dossiers dans sa tête, comme disait Matt.

- C'est vrai, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'étais plutôt du genre à élaborer des plans. Des plans pour gagner.

- Des plans ? répéta Matt un peu stupidement.

Et il comprit. Ce fut un éclair, une révélation. Choqué, il avala de travers et se mit à tousser, plié en deux. Le respect qu'il éprouvait pour Mello prit de l'ampleur et lorsqu'il dévisagea le garçon blessé sur son lit de fortune, il réalisa qu'il éprouvait plus que cela encore.

De l'admiration.

- L-Le coup du missile, c'est toi ? bégaya-t-il, abasourdi.

- Comment tu es au courant ? répliqua Mello, surpris.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches. Le missile, c'était super bien trouvé. Osé, intelligent. C'était très sophistiqué.

Mello eut un rire bref qui ressembla à un aboiement.

- J'aurais été flatté dans une autre situation. Mais on m'a repris ce que j'avais réussi à obtenir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Matt ne dit rien. Il avait l'impression que Mello combattait un démon intérieur et qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la réflexion tumultueuse qui se déroulait dans son crâne. Un sentiment particulier l'envahit, entre la reconnaissance et autre chose, qu'il était incapable d'expliquer. C'était comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il parvenait à comprendre quelqu'un. Pas seulement de le supporter, ou même de le trouver intéressant. De le comprendre. Et ce fait lui fit prendre soudainement conscience qu'il était devant quelque chose d'innommable, monstrueux qui l'invitait à le rejoindre.

- Laisse-moi t'aider alors.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne put les arrêter. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas les arrêter d'ailleurs. Il regarda Mello, la cigarette aux lèvres, et attendit, et jamais il n'avait attendu et espéré quelque chose aussi fort de sa vie. Peu importait Jay, peu importait la pression sur Milligan, peu importaient les autres. Face à lui se trouvait un autre putain de génie, un survivant qui avait marché dix kilomètres en étant brûlé au deuxième degré pour seulement dire au monde qu'il l'envoyait foutre, et qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait.

Il avait la possibilité de vivre quelque chose d'excitant.

L'occasion qui se présentait à lui était bien trop belle.

Mello le regarda. Matt sentit ses yeux l'envelopper, et c'était presque un contact physique comme s'il le palpait, testait de manière concrète sa volonté. Il se laissa faire, immobile, la cigarette se consumant. La cendre tomba en une poudre fine sur le sol et Mello, doucement, se redressa. Peut-être était-ce l'analgésique, peut-être était autre chose mais pour la première fois depuis que Matt l'avait vu, Mello avait l'air grand, vivant et surtout plus dangereux que n'importe qui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? lança Mello sur un ton provocateur.

Matt ne perdit de temps pour répondre.

- Donne-moi un ordinateur et je peux te trouver n'importe quoi. Je sais placer des caméras indétectables et surveiller qui tu veux 24h/24, ouvrir n'importe quelle porte. Et j'ai une Super Nintendo rarissime, ajouta-t-il après un temps, comme si cela pouvait être l'argument décisif.

- Tu devras peut-être tuer.

- Rien à foutre.

- Tu te feras peut-être tuer.

- La belle affaire.

Mello sourit. Un sourire très froid et brusquement, Matt sentit une chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre.

- Ca te dit d'amener Kira sur l'échafaud ?

Il y eut un long silence. Matt prit une nouvelle cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres, l'alluma. Brusquement, il se rappela du titre de la chanson qu'il avait en tête depuis deux jours.

_That Old Black Magic Called Love_.

* * *

Trois jours. Ce fut le laps de temps qui suffit à Mello pour se remettre de ses blessures. Matt n'avait jamais vu ça. Après leur discussion, Mello se rendormit jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. Matt, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il l'entendit aller aux toilettes puis à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose. La tête encore brumeuse, il perçut tout près de lui l'odeur d'un café bien chaud. Mello, ne portant en tout et pour tout que ses bandages refaits la veille, lui tendait une tasse. Il semblait très amusé.

- Tu as un pli en forme de V sur la joue, lança-t-il à Matt avant de retourner se blottir sous les draps tant il faisait frais dans le bâtiment.

Pendant un bref moment, tout en buvant son café, Matt regarda Mello croquer dans un donut au chocolat, le visage impassible. Ses cheveux emmêlés par la sueur avaient foncé, mais dans la lumière avaient encore un reflet très pâle. Il mâchait rapidement, comme un animal, et ce détail fit sourire Matt.

- J'aurai besoin que tu fasses des courses pour moi tout à l'heure, dit subitement Mello, léchant ce qu'il restait de chocolat entre son pouce et son index.

Son ton était doux mais autoritaire à la fois, comme s'il n'était pas concevable que Matt refuse.

- Tu as besoin de quoi ? Tu me fais une liste ?

- Non, non, rétorqua Mello, grattant son épaule intacte. Juste deux trois trucs. Du chocolat, ce serait bien.

Surpris, Matt dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour allumer sa cigarette. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça venant d'un type ayant survécu à une explosion et habillé de cuir de la tête aux pieds. C'était comme si un catcheur avouait qu'il dormait avec une collection d'ours en peluches.

- Du chocolat ? Euh, okay.

- Du noir, ajouta Mello, regardant les pistes d'un air absent. Du 70%. La marque Melts est la meilleure mais sinon, prends n'importe quelle marque que tu trouveras.

Matt faillit dire quelque chose de narquois mais le regard de Mello, dénué de tout humour, refroidit son ardeur. Il était encore trop tôt pour une confrontation.

- Combien ?

Mello réfléchit.

- Environ une vingtaine de tablettes. Trente, plutôt.

Matt avala sa gorgée de café de travers. Le liquide lui brûla l'intérieur de la bouche et de la gorge, lui faisant pousser un juron.

- Sérieux ? dit-il, stupéfait, toussotant encore.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Evidemment que Mello était sérieux. Un homme qui avait marché une dizaine de kilomètres tout en étant grièvement blessé dans le seul but de battre Kira ne pouvait qu'être sérieux. Ou mentalement dérangé. Matt dévisagea Mello en train de dérouler le bandage qui protégeait son cou et réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où était exactement la frontière entre les deux concepts.

- Je peux te passer des vêtements propres en attendant que tu t'en achètes d'autres, reprit-il en écrasant le mégot sous sa botte.

- Ceux que j'avais avant me conviennent encore très bien, répliqua Mello.

- Libre à toi de t'habiller dans des habits empestant le barbecue.

Mello eut un léger sourire.

- J'aurais juste besoin d'une veste pour dehors.

- Je dois en avoir une dans le coffre de ma voiture, je te l'apporterai tout à l'heure. En attendant, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Si, avoua Mello. Mais il faut que j'apprenne à gérer la douleur.

- Plus tard, rétorqua Matt en cherchant les pilules de tradamol. Prends-en encore pour quelques temps, quand la douleur est insoutenable. Je vais te refaire des bandages, ajouta-t-il en attrapant le nécessaire de soins sous les fauteuils.

Mello se décala pour faire de la place à Matt, découvrant son buste. Lentement, avec douceur, Matt retira les bandages du visage, en gestes amples pour ne pas toucher la brûlure. La peau était d'une nuance rougeâtre, comme diluée, estompée de l'intérieur. Elle allait sûrement encore s'éclaircir dans quelques temps.

- Tu peux toucher, dit Mello, sentant la réticence de Matt à approcher ses doigts de la tiédeur.

Matt tressaillit.

- J'ai pas envie de te faire encore plus mal, répondit-il en se détournant.

Le corps de Mello fut parcouru d'un rire sans joie.

- Au point où j'en suis, ça ne fait plus une grande différence. Allez, vas-y, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard rassurant de son œil blessé.

Matt tenta de déglutir, n'y arriva qu'à demi. Prudemment, ses doigts nus repoussèrent les cheveux blonds, dont certaines mèches étaient encore tâchées de sang bruni et pour la première fois vit véritablement les dégâts du feu sur la peau de Mello. Une émotion douloureuse lui monta à la gorge, un mélange de tristesse et de colère qu'il réprima, cacha tout au fond de lui. L'oreille gauche avait été épargnée par l'explosion, au-delà de cette zone sûre la peau avait la composition lisse et chaude d'une cire couverte d'empreintes de ça et là comme si des mains avaient pétri, malmené la chair. Il y avait des ridules, des creux minuscules là où les muscles se froissaient sous l'expression. L'œil, au grand soulagement de Matt, n'avait été pas été touché. Les cils avaient peu brûlé, dévoilant un regard parfaitement clair, grand ouvert sur Matt, un œil brun qui dans la pénombre devenait noir. Le sourcil gauche avait quasiment disparu, ne laissant qu'une vague ligne froncée sous la douleur. Matt repoussa davantage les cheveux, découvrant le front. La brûlure s'étendait en une frontière de peau boursouflée, une diagonale qui partait de la tempe droite pour scinder inégalement le visage. Au final, les deux-tiers avaient été épargnés par l'explosion. Le nez tout droit et les lèvres étaient intacts. Du bout des doigts Matt parcourut la ligne gonflée du visage, descendit le long du cou. La trace s'élargissait jusqu'à l'omoplate où elle s'arrêtait brusquement. Toute la partie brûlée était d'un rouge plus foncé que le visage, et étrangement dure, engourdie.

Matt perçut la pulsation de Mello, effleura la chair de poule qui le recouvrait à cause du froid et voulut pleurer. Il voulut pleurer comme il avait pleuré étant enfant, lorsque le monde s'était ouvert sur un lit d'orphelinat, un bout de papier dans la main comme seule identité. Il voulut s'effondrer en larmes et espérer peut-être, follement, que l'eau apaiserait la brûlure, que Mello n'aurait plus aucune cicatrice et pourrait apporter la tête de Kira sur un plateau d'argent avant de faire un bras d'honneur à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en lui.

- Hé, ça va aller, Matt, lui dit doucement Mello, coupant court à ses pensées.

- Merde, souffla Matt, se sentant brusquement vidé de son énergie. Merde, Mello, c'est…

Mello appuya une main sur le menton de Matt, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est rien du tout, Matt, déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Rien. Et même si c'était vraiment quelque chose, ce serait en fait rien. Je crèverai pas, Matt. Je refuse de crever avant Kira.

Et Matt le crut. Il le crut car il n'avait pas d'autre choix, parce que venant de Mello, cela sonnait comme une vérité absolue et que si Mello disait qu'il abattrait Kira, il le ferait. Il s'était fait exploser pour survivre, et était peut-être même prêt à le faire une deuxième fois si cela pouvait envoyer Kira en enfer. Il ferma les yeux, et entendit la respiration de Mello à son oreille, résonnant comme un sourire.

* * *

Peu de temps après, en rentrant des courses, Matt découvrit Mello sur son ordinateur portable, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qui avaient été utilisées comme couverture. Au-delà du fait que les vêtements allaient aussi bien à Mello qu'un tutu à un champion d'haltérophilie, Matt resta suffoqué par le sans-gêne du garçon à qui il venait de sauver la vie pas plus tard que l'avant-veille.

- Fais comme chez toi, lança-t-il en y mettant tout le venin dont il était capable.

Il jeta plus qu'il ne posa le sac de tablettes de chocolat près de Mello qui ne se retourna pas. Matt était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait difficilement contrarier mais l'une des choses qu'il supportait le moins était qu'on touche à ses affaires, et plus particulièrement à ses ordinateurs. Mello fouilla dans le sac, en sortit une tablette. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une Melts. Matt avait fait le tour de deux épiceries pour les trouver. Assis en tailleur, il repoussa l'ordinateur –au moins faisait-il attention de ne pas le salir, c'était déjà – pour déballer la tablette. Le papier d'aluminium fut déchiré en un grand froissement et d'un coup de dents expert Mello arracha de la tablette un morceau de chocolat qu'il se mit à croquer à un rythme irrégulier. Matt fut fasciné par la scène, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre un ton outré.

- Des recherches. J'ai besoin d'information.

Matt retint un sourire. Mello était la seule personne qu'il connaissait pouvant parler la bouche pleine sans que cela ne l'empêche d'être compréhensible. Ca ne semblait même plus vulgaire. Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur il reconnut le logo de la CIA et y aperçut différents profils d'agents. Il comprit aussitôt.

- Tu cherches des contacts au SPK ?

- Ouais. J'avais déjà réussi à m'infiltrer mais maintenant, je dois tout reprendre à zéro. Il me faut un contact, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix plus ferme. Et je pense l'avoir trouvé.

Il se tut, profitant de la tablette de chocolat. Malgré les conseils de Matt, il avait retiré ses bandages pour s'entraîner à résister à la douleur et aux expressions. Hormis un peu de crème pour cicatriser, et quelques pilules lorsqu'il avait trop mal, Mello ne prenait plus rien. A peine lançait-il un regard à la morphine. L'esprit de survie, toujours.

- Elle, fit Mello en pointant un doigt sur la photo d'une belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond pâle et aux lèvres pleines.

Matt se sentit intrigué.

- Trop belle pour être honnête, je suis sûr qu'elle a couché pour réussir.

Mello émit une exhalation amusée.

- Pourquoi ramènes-tu ça au sexe ?

- Tout est une question de sexe, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules.

Tout en disant ces mots, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la courbe des épaules de Mello. Il devina sous la chemise les muscles souples de ses bras, se rappelant de sa peau, si blanche et coupée de part et d'autres. Mauvaise idée. Une putain de mauvaise idée, même. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, Matt retourna à la cuisine pour se faire un café et se fumer un joint, entamant ainsi ce qu'il avait acheté des jours auparavant.

Appuyé contre le mur, mélangeant son tabac et son herbe, Matt tenta d'oublier l'image de la peau de Mello. Ce n'était pas une pensée nécessairement dangereuse, on pouvait même dire qu'il était logique qu'elle lui soit présente à l'esprit pour la simple raison que Matt avait vu Mello nu pratiquement depuis leur rencontre, mais c'était surtout une pensée incompatible avec les évènements qui allaient suivre. Mello avait demandé de l'aide dans son combat contre Kira ; il avait besoin de quelqu'un au moins aussi doué que lui pour ce travail, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il avait besoin d'un allié. Et pas d'un gars avec qui coucher. Matt n'avait jamais eu de problèmes en ce domaine. Dès lors qu'il éprouvait de l'attraction pour quelqu'un et que c'était réciproque, Matt n'hésitait jamais à passer à l'acte. La vie était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça. C'était avec cette logique en tête qu'il avait couché avec Jay, ainsi que d'autres personnes le temps d'une nuit pour vomir le lendemain le trop-plein d'alcool ingurgité.

Matt considéra pensivement le plafond de la cuisine en exhalant une bouffée. L'eau bouillonnait.

La situation s'annonçait très inconfortable.

* * *

Ils quittèrent les lieux le 14 Novembre à l'aube, après avoir réglé les derniers préparatifs. Mello avait déjà envoyé plusieurs mails à l'agent du CIA dénommée Hal Lidner travaillant désormais pour le SPK, et comptait la voir dès son arrivée à New York.

- Tout le reste est là-bas, dit-il de manière énigmatique à Matt.

Il se retourna et son visage eut une expression presque trop douce pour ses traits.

- Et merci pour la veste.

- Elle te va mieux qu'à moi, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules.

Un an auparavant Matt s'était acheté une veste en cuir noir pour la simple envie de dépenser de l'argent facilement extorqué d'un chantage. Il ne l'avait portée qu'une fois mais, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer l'emmenait toujours avec lui, tentant de trouver l'occasion rêvée de la porter. Il fallait croire que c'était le vêtement qui choisissait son maître. A peine Mello l'avait essayée que le sort en avait été jeté. La veste lui donnait une silhouette plus carrée, imposante, et allait à merveille avec ses autres vêtements en cuir qu'il avait voulu conserver.

Mello croqua dans une autre tablette de chocolat. A ce rythme, Matt n'allait pas tarder à devoir en racheter, bien que cela lui déplaisait vraiment.

- Je me rachèterai d'autres affaires à New York. En attendant, ça ira.

- Si on part maintenant, on arrivera à New York le 16 au soir. Le 17 si on fait une pause sur la route.

Mello hocha la tête, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux lavés la veille dans les lavabos des toilettes. A la lumière pâle du matin, ils avaient un reflet léger, presque vaporeux. Pour dissimuler au mieux sa brûlure, il avait ramené une partie de ses cheveux sur son visage et avait mis des lunettes de soleil pour qu'on ne voit finalement pratiquement plus rien le compromettant. Matt faillit signaler qu'il aurait presque été plus simple de se cacher dans le coffre de la voiture pendant le voyage mais décida que ce genre d'humour n'était pas forcément très apprécié par Mello. Il était trop susceptible, et surtout beaucoup trop imprévisible pour que Matt prenne le risque de le mettre inutilement en colère.

Matt referma la porte arrière, remit les chaînes avant d'envoyer un message à Deaddy pour le remercier. Mello attendait, appuyé contre l'une des portières de la voiture. Il contemplait le paysage désolé autour du bowling sans dire un mot. D'un poing il roula le papier d'aluminium en boule puis l'envoya loin de lui d'un coup de pied. Il avait des bottines à bout carré.

- Je pense que tout est bon, on a rien oublié, signala Matt en jetant à son tour la cigarette qu'il avait fumée.

Mello se détourna de la voiture pour le regarder. Derrière ses lunettes, son expression était indéchiffrable. Une brise fraiche parcourut son visage, et balaya une de ses mèches pour dévoiler la frontière rouge traversant son front. Une sensation de nausée s'insinua dans l'estomac de Matt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne put contrôler tout à fait.

Mello eut un rire de gorge, un son guttural qui se rapprochait d'un gémissement de douleur. Au lieu de le mettre mal à l'aise, ce bruit provoqua un épanouissement de chaleur dans le ventre de Matt, une chaleur de plante qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, et c'était la mauvaise idée qui lui revenait en tête. Mello s'avança jusqu'à lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Matt se rendit qu'il était légèrement plus grand que lui, peut-être 1m70, plus encore avec le talon de ses bottines. Il réalisa qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? fit enfin Mello après un temps de silence interminable.

Matt réfléchit un quart de seconde.

- Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Mello rit une nouvelle fois et Matt sentit ses entrailles vibrer.

- Je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers quelqu'un. Envers quiconque. Je n'aime pas obtenir quelque chose sans donner en retour.

- Franchement, c'était rien, rétorqua Matt en se concentrant sur chaque mot pour ne pas bégayer. Tu n'as rien à –

Il se tut car Mello venait de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas du tout comment Mello embrassait et lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un contact chaud s'épanouissant sur sa bouche comme une flamme, il fut surpris par la douceur du baiser, une douceur presque prudente qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait en tête de la part de Mello. Il perçut la respiration de Mello, profonde, mesurée, et prit son visage entre ses mains gantées, appuya ses doigts sur son cou à la peau engourdie, glissa à ses flancs si minces, remonta à ses bras et sentit les muscles en-dessous, un frémissement de nerfs qui faillit lui faire perdre la tête. La langue de Mello dans sa bouche était aussi chaude que sa brûlure et ce fut comme si Matt était à son tour marqué de l'intérieur, blessé tout au fond de lui par une explosion.

Mello s'éloigna et Matt lut dans ses yeux au travers du verre noir une rage de vivre, une frénésie chaotique, et enfin, enfin, à sa plus grande joie, une faim exacerbée, presque mutine sous l'ombre de la brûlure. Il se pencha et embrassa une dernière fois Matt, plus doucement, puis repartit à la voiture pour s'assoir à la place du mort.

Matt sortit de son manteau les clés de la voiture. Lorsqu'il s'installa au volant et que le moteur se mit à vrombir, Mello étendit ses jambes, le visage tourné vers la route. Cependant Matt, alors qu'il sortait une cigarette et la coinçait entre ses lèvres le temps de passer la deuxième vitesse, savait ce que Mello voyait réellement.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre III

Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, et sera peut-être même l'avant-dernier. Ayant commencé la deuxième partie de Paria des Enfants de la Raison, je vais prendre un peu d'avance et ne posterai le reste que dans quelques semaines, un mois voire deux mois grand maximum. Je vais traiter des éléments du canon, seule la dynamique entre Mello et Matt est différente.

Je vous préviens qu'il y a dans ce chapitre des allusions sexuelles. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profile, je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible, ainsi que des commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**The Smithcatchers**

**III**

_I wish I could laugh_

Alors qu'il conduisait d'une main légère sur le volant, l'autre reposant négligemment sur la portière, index et majeur enserrant une cigarette à moitié consumée, Matt rêvassait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon. La route était dégagée, la circulation fluide. Il attendait d'arriver dans les environs de New York pour les embouteillages. La lumière, très douce, ne faisait pas souffrir ses yeux fatigués et la chaleur, lentement, imprégnait son corps. Ils avaient quitté la Californie depuis une heure.

Mello était silencieux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un compagnon de voyage idéal mais en regardant ses poings serrés sur les genoux, l'expression perçante de son visage, Matt décida qu'il s'en moquait. Il avait le regard froid, absent et réfléchissait furieusement. Matt pouvait presque voir les rouages, les mécaniques de son cerveau en marche, fouillant à la vitesse de l'éclair, recherchant toutes les idées possibles pour les réunir et en former un tout cohérent. Quand bien même il était impossible pour Matt de deviner ce que pensait Mello, il crut apercevoir, comme au travers d'une vitre, les prémices d'une stratégie. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il raffermit sa position sur le siège. Mello avait fait un résumé de la situation à Matt alors qu'ils quittaient le bowling. D'après ce qu'avait compris Matt, Kira pouvait tuer avec un cahier ; il suffisait d'y écrire le nom d'une personne pour que celle-ci meure.

- C'est… plutôt cool, avait dit Matt, le pensant vraiment.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas à ça. Mais peut-être aussi dément. C'est bien digne de Smith.

Mello avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur et Matt s'était retenu de lui demander de le faire avec l'autre à moitié brûlé, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait.

- Smith ? avait-il répété

- C'est comme ça que j'appelle Kira. Dans ma tête, Kira ressemble à un type que j'ai connu. Un banquier qui trompait sa femme. J'avais découvert que rien ne le faisait plus bander que de faire porter son postiche à ses maîtresses. A chaque fois que j'entends parler de Kira, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce type qui s'astiquait en regardant une femme porter ses cheveux.

Mello l'avait regardé sans rien dire puis avait reporté son attention sur la route. Cependant Matt avait vu un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres et considéré cette réaction comme une victoire. Après cela, Mello n'avait plus dit un mot et Matt était tombé dans un ennui un peu vague.

De temps à autre, lorsque l'ennui était trop fort, Matt jetait un coup d'œil à Mello, vérifiait sa concentration, et en profitait au passage pour le contempler. Il était après tout l'unique intérêt des environs. Matt finit par connaître par cœur son profil gauche, qu'il ne craignait plus, et son nez, si droit, qui lui donnait une allure à la fois digne et méfiante. Il s'aperçut que quand Mello semblait buter sur un problème affranchissable, il soupirait rageusement et passait une main sur le menton, avant de fermer les yeux un instant ; puis, la solution trouvée, il se remettait à regarder la route, apparemment satisfait. Des émotions diverses passaient dans ses yeux, des ombres furtives, que Matt ne parvenait pas toujours à distinguer. Le chaos était permanent dans le corps de Mello. Et Matt adorait ça.

Il avait toujours été facile pour Matt de se trouver un ou une partenaire pour la simple raison que les gens étaient prévisibles et réagissaient aux mêmes stimuli. Tous ceux qui s'autoproclamaient « être unique » faisaient bien rigoler Matt. Bien évidemment, Matt le comprenait sur un plan biologique, ou génétique, cependant tous les êtres humains, dans une société donnée, avaient les mêmes réactions, le même comportement si on s'ajustait à eux. Pour séduire une femme, il fallait toucher de manière précise son amour-propre, en mêlant flatterie et respect, tout en lui faisant prendre croire qu'elle avait le contrôle. Pour les hommes, Matt dosait la juste mesure de sensualité, de virilité et même un peu d'humour, quand le terrain était favorable. Il n'y avait pas de piège, pas de véritable surprise, et quiconque disait que cette façon de faire ne marchait pas n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'y intéresser tout à fait. Finalement, Matt passait d'une relation à une autre sans grande difficulté, voguant de schémas en schémas, de réaction comportementale en résultats.

Mello ne faisait partie d'aucune catégorie et Matt devait bien admettre que cela l'excitait et le désemparait en même temps. Mello n'en avait absolument rien à faire des autres. Il menait une vie extrême, tendue vers un seul objectif, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Matt le soupçonnait de faire de même avec les gens qu'il côtoyait. Bien qu'il ne connaissait Mello que depuis quelques jours, il sentait, sous l'afflux nerveux de ses membres, un esprit impitoyable et égoïste qui n'hésitait pas un instant à utiliser les vies humaines comme chair à canon. La cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage en était une preuve irréfutable. Matt se demanda s'il accepterait d'être utilisé à son tour et ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question. Allumant une nouvelle cigarette, il considéra pensivement le reflet de ses lunettes dans le rétroviseur, incapable d'y lire sa propre expression. Il s'était toujours décrit comme flexible, et assez conciliant avec tout qui pouvait le sortir de l'ennui. Il perçut sur sa droite un mouvement de Mello mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Il pouvait tuer ou être tué. Matt songea aux deux éventualités, puis les accepta une nouvelle fois. Il avait en tête ce qui aurait été son présent si jamais Mello n'avait pas croisé sa route ; il serait rentré à New York, laissé la voiture à l'abandon puis donné la mallette à Jay. Peut-être que Jay l'aurait remercié en lui montrant le chemin de sa chambre, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé et que Matt, l'argent en poche, serait parti manger dans un fast-food avant de faire un tour rapide dans un bar. Peut-être qu'une fille aurait bien voulu le suivre jusque chez lui, ou l'inverse, chez elle, peut-être que non. Et il serait rentré pour rester sur l'ordinateur jusqu'au matin, avant de s'endormir, la tête pleine de vapeurs d'alcools et de cannabis.

Il avait fait le meilleur choix. Tout, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette vie interminable. Si Matt devait tuer, il le ferait. S'il devait mourir, il l'accepterait en songeant à toutes aux années inutiles qu'il perdrait en même temps. Il se remémora la sensation de l'adrénaline dans son corps, lorsqu'il avait réussi à éviter l'accident en voiture, et ce fut ce qui le décida tout à fait. Mello crispa un poing sur son genou mais Matt ne se tourna pas vers lui. Peu importait par ailleurs que Mello le considère comme un homme-à-tout-faire, si jamais si cela se réalisait. Matt le ferait pour lui-même, pour lui-seul. Ce combat n'était pas le sien, mais il y participerait à sa manière, aux côtés de Mello, avec Mello, mais pas pour Mello.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il l'entendit gémir à voix basse, comme s'il se retenait de faire plus de bruits. Alerté par le son guttural, Matt tourna enfin la tête pour voir Mello en proie à une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il avait dû contenir sa souffrance le plus longtemps possible avant de l'extérioriser de la sorte. Matt, avant même de regarder son visage humide de sueur et ses lèvres crispées en un cri muet fut impressionné par sa fierté. Quittant un bref instant des yeux la route, il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir le flacon de pilules de tradamol et le tendit à Mello qui le prit d'un geste tremblant.

- Tu veux de la morphine ? proposa Matt, prêt à lui en injecter une dose.

Mello ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il eut l'air de se livrer à un vrai combat contre lui-même avant de secouer la tête. Il tentait de prendre une respiration plus lente, contrôlée, pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Je dois être en pleine possession de mes moyens, finit-il par dire.

- Si tes moyens consistent à hurler de douleur pour le reste du voyage je préfère encore te donner toute la morphine qui me reste, répliqua Matt en s'apprêtant à se garer sur le bas-côté de la route.

Mello attrapa son poignet et serra d'une telle force que Matt ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement de douleur et de colère.

- Continue de conduire, dit-il d'une voix rugueuse et faible. Faut pas s'arrêter.

- Si jamais tu meurs dans cette voiture, je te laisse sur la route, lança Matt sur le ton de quelqu'un qui fait sa liste de courses.

Mello tenta de sourire, mais cela se transforma en une grimace.

- Comme tu veux, dit-il avant d'avaler les pilules de tradamol.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les tremblements de Mello s'atténuèrent puis, visiblement épuisé, il appuya sa tête contre la vitre avant de s'assoupir. Même la partie brûlée de son visage semblait plus douce dans le sommeil. Matt, soulagé, retourna à l'ennui de la route. Il hésita à mettre la radio puis décida d'attendre encore un peu, le temps que Mello plonge dans un sommeil plus profond. Il y avait peu de chances que Mello ne s'endorme tout à fait ; il semblait, tout comme Matt, avoir un sommeil très léger et une capacité à revenir à la réalité en un temps éclair. Sûrement cet esprit de survie, de combat contre un danger permanent, Matt ne pouvait que deviner. Tout ce qui concernait Mello n'était qu'hypothèses, suppositions, déductions. Si Matt devinait juste, tant mieux pour lui ; leur partenariat n'en serait que meilleur.

Il perçut la vibration de son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Chouette, quelqu'un à qui parler », pensa-t-il avant de décrocher, conduisant toujours d'une main légère.

C'était Jay. Et il n'était pas content.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es train de foutre en ce moment ? dit-il aussitôt que Matt posa le combiné contre son oreille.

- Personne en particulier, et c'est un peu difficile tout en conduisant, répondit Matt, imperturbable.

- Quatre jours ! Quatre jours que j'attends que tu reviennes !

- Ca sonne comme une chanson d'amour, tout ça.

- La ferme ! explosa Jay. Je suis sérieux, Matt, bordel ! Si je t'ai demandé d'y aller pour moi, c'est parce que je te connais : tu n'as jamais pris de retard sur les jobs que je t'ai filé, tu pars et tu reviens à l'heure. Je suis dans la merde, là !

Matt fronça les sourcils. Si Jay lui avait toujours paru assez intelligent et fin psychologiquement, il n'avait jamais supporté ses colères, qui donnaient à sa voix un accent traînant, insupportablement vulgaire. Sous le vernis de l'homme élégant se cachait un bandit banal.

- J'ai eu un contretemps, répondit Matt en ne montrant rien de son agacement. Mais je suis sur la route, j'arrive après-demain grand maximum. Je passe directement chez toi après mon retour, okay ?

- Le 17. A 11h00 au Hype15. Ne merde pas, Matt.

- Relax, Jay, répliqua Matt en souriant. Prépare-moi une bouteille.

Il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Mello. Comme il s'y attendait, le garçon avait les yeux entrouverts et le fixait, à la fois amusé et moqueur. Il avait une expression très souple, comme quelqu'un qui sort d'un rêve merveilleux.

« Quel connard. », se dit Matt, se sentant bizarrement aussi coupable qu'un adolescent surpris par ses parents en train de fumer une cigarette.

- Jay ? lança-t-il et son regard se fit pénétrant, presque inquisiteur, comme s'il s'infiltrait jusque dans les os de Matt qui s'agita nerveusement sur son siège.

- Un type avec qui je bosse parfois. Avant que je te retrouve, je devais lui rendre un service.

Mello le dévisagea pendant un moment, et ce regard était tellement intense, tellement perçant que Matt voulut le frapper au visage rien que pour l'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. C'était de nouveau ce regard qui le touchait presque physiquement, l'enveloppait dans une impression brûlante de malaise et d'envie. Matt ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser de Mello, étonnamment doux venant d'un être aussi violent, et ce souvenir le rendit triste pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas.

- Tu couches avec lui ? demanda brusquement Mello et cela, malgré toute sa méfiance, suffit pour déstabiliser Matt. Il n'avait pas prévu que Mello attaque de front.

- Pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ? fit-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait en quelque sorte répondu à la question.

Mello réfléchit. Ou fit semblant, pour ce que Matt en avait à faire.

- Histoire qu'on ait une conversation.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ et maintenant, tu veux qu'on discute ? rétorqua Matt, étonné et presque agacé. Oui, je couche parfois avec lui, ajouta-t-il pour mettre un terme au sujet qui ne s'annonçait pas follement passionnant.

Mello resta silencieux un instant puis un rire bref parcourut son corps avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, reportant son attention sur la route. Soulagé, Matt mit la radio et découvrit avec plaisir qu'un live de Johnny Cash y était retransmis. Cependant, quand Johnny finissait de chanter « God's Gonna Cut You Down », Mello dit quelque chose que Matt aurait presque préféré ne pas entendre.

- Tu couches donc avec ceux qui bossent avec toi.

* * *

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que Matt ne puisse se concentrer sur la route sans avoir un voile devant les yeux. Ils avaient fait une pause à Denver pour s'acheter à manger puis étaient repartis. Matt éprouvait une curieuse sensation d'embarras ; bien qu'il n'était pas resté à Denver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le couple Garrick l'attendait encore. Plus vite il quitterait le Colorado, plus vite il oublierait. Il avait fait un changement de route et pris l'Interstate 80 qui menait tout droit à New York, afin de gagner du temps. Jay était furieux et Matt se sentirait très frustré de ne plus avoir accès à son carnet de contacts.

Ils étaient encore sur la route, et Matt avait fait la moitié du trajet pour atteindre la ville de Kearney. Mello, le voyant piquer du nez, lui avait conseillé de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

- Je dis ça pour ne pas mourir bêtement dans un accident de voiture, ajouta-t-il lorsque Matt se gara.

- On est pas loin de Kearney, autant dormir dans un motel, grogna Matt, se massant la nuque après être resté assis des heures dans une position inconfortable.

- Je préfère pas, répondit Mello et Matt dut se contenter de ça.

Maintenant que les phares avaient été éteints, il n'y avait plus une source de lumière fixe. Le ciel était d'un noir presque bleu et, de temps à autre, comme sortie d'un autre monde, une voiture passait près d'eux, vrombissant jusqu'à s'évanouir au loin, ses feux dorés laissant place aux lumières rouges flottant dans la nuit. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, l'air froid circulait et se diffusait dans la voiture. Matt aimait la nuit. Elle apaisait ses yeux et le plongeait dans un silence reposant, un silence qu'il ne respectait pas toujours, surtout lorsqu'une fille partageait son lit mais quand tout était terminé, il s'asseyait et regardait l'obscurité et la teinte orange et pourpre de la ville pour comprendre et apprécier le temps qui lui restait encore, aussi long et ennuyeux fût-il. L'extrémité rougeoyante de sa cigarette était la seule lueur entre Mello et lui. C'était un temps figé, incroyablement calme, comme la fois où Matt avait pansé et soigné Mello en fredonnant That Old Black Magic. Il vit dans le noir le profil de Mello s'adoucir, se fondre parmi les ombres de la voiture.

- Repose-toi un peu, je vais conduire, dit Mello et sa voix était tout aussi douce, mais maîtrisée, sans aucune inflexion particulière.

Matt lui jeta un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, le bout émit un éclat plus vif, un bref instant rougeâtre puis tout retomba dans le froid noir-bleu.

- Repose-toi aussi. Pas trop mal ?

- Non, ça va.

Il fallait croire que Mello aimait aussi la nuit. Content d'en être témoin, Matt profita de sa cigarette, étendant ses jambes. Il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche, de se changer, de dormir dans son lit en ne pensant plus à rien. La présence de Mello était comme une source de chaleur sèche qui lui rappelait constamment à l'esprit le chemin qu'il avait choisi de prendre.

Mello se retourna puis se projeta en arrière pour atteindre le sac de leur repas acheté à Denver, posé sur la banquette. En effectuant ce mouvement, il découvrit son ventre caché par la veste. Mello portait un court haut de cuir et quand il se pencha pour attraper son reste de plat chinois, toute sa peau se tendit, lisse, frémissante de muscles. Fasciné, Matt se surprit à se passer la langue sur les lèvres avant de détourner les yeux, sentant de façon particulièrement détaillée ses joues s'empourprer et la réaction en chaîne dans tout son corps.

- Je pensais qu'il restait encore…, fit Mello en grimaçant, triturant son plat avec ses baguettes jetables. Tu en veux ?

- Mon estomac me fait déjà un procès pour le porc sauce aigre-douce, répondit Matt, s'allumant une autre cigarette, espérant que la flamme de son briquet ne dévoilerait pas trop le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Mello reposa le sac sur la banquette arrière, puis sortit de la boîte à gants une autre tablette de chocolat. Il lui en restait deux autres jusqu'à Kearney. Pas assez. Le papier d'aluminium eut un reflet bleu dans la pénombre, un éclat et le froissement semblait presque assourdissant dans tout ce silence. Mello mangeait d'un air absent, et ses mâchoires avaient un rythme irrégulier. Parfois, il faisait fondre un carré dans sa bouche, et Matt voyait le mouvement de déglutition, un peu avide, qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il lui avait donné à manger.

- Ca faisait combien de temps ? demanda Matt à voix basse. Enfin, je veux dire, combien de temps que tu étais dans la Mafia ?

Mello prit un temps de silence avant de répondre.

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

- Histoire qu'on ait une conversation, reprit Matt en ayant un sourire narquois.

- Tu es fatigué, repose-toi plutôt.

- Je peux me reposer un peu plus tard. Allez, Mello, je ne conduis pas, tu n'es pas en train de monter un plan génialissime dans ta tête, c'est le moment de discuter. Ce qu'on a oublié de faire dès le début, tu me diras, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Mello ne bougea pas, ne croqua pas dans son chocolat. Matt voyait presque l'acheminement de sa pensée, le pour et le contre se faire dans sa tête et enfin quand il se remit à manger, Matt comprit qu'il était d'accord.

- Un an et demi. J'avais connu Ross par des contacts que je m'étais fait à Los Angeles. J'étais doué pour démasquer les flics sous couverture. Et une fois, j'ai réussi à piéger la police en piratant leurs données. J'ai changé des références, subtilisé des rapports. Quand la police s'en est rendue compte, il était déjà trop tard. La mission d'infiltration s'est soldée par un échec. Le point positif dans toute cette affaire a été la mort du chef de l'époque. Quelque chose fait par un groupe voulant sa part dans l'organisation. Le chef de ce groupe était Ross. Quand il a su tout ce que j'avais fait, il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui. J'ai élaboré des plans pour qu'il étende son influence dans tout le pays, des stratégies pour qu'il double ses bénéfices dans les trafics. Il a fini par me faire une confiance aveugle, j'étais devenu une carte maîtresse pour lui.

Il s'interrompit, fixa sa tablette de chocolat comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre, dit-il sur un ton de conclusion. Ross me protégeait de toute personne susceptible d'être un danger pour moi. Certains auraient été ravis de me forcer à travailler pour eux, de me menacer de les aider à prendre la place de Ross. J'ai eu de la chance.

Matt qui avait fermé les yeux, maintenant sa cigarette entre ses dents, se redressa.

- Je me demandais aussi… Tu as l'air super jeune. Alors, quand tu es entré dans la Mafia, tu devais avoir…, excuse-moi mais tu as quel âge exactement ? finit-il par demander, brûlant de curiosité.

Mello eut un rictus.

- Dix-neuf ans.

Matt faillit s'étouffer.

- La vache, se contenta-il de dire, impressionné. C'est… la vache.

- Et toi ? demanda Mello.

- Dix-huit, je suis né en février, répondit Matt, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions si cela voulait dire que Mello y répondait aussi.

Si Mello fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il était déjà à la moitié de sa tablette de chocolat.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, avoua-t-il et Matt entendit un sourire dans sa voix. Tu aurais eu ta place à l'orphelinat.

- L'orphelinat ? répéta Matt, surpris.

- J'ai grandi là-bas. Avec d'autres enfants. Des enfants comme nous.

Il semblait vouloir ajouter autre chose puis finalement, il en resta là. Matt considéra cela comme un progrès indiscutable. Avec un peu de chance, Mello finirait même par lui dire ce qu'il aimait en musique et l'échange de banalités serait affligeant mais instructif. Peut-être. Mello le regarda, attendant visiblement qu'il parle à son tour. Matt se sentit déçu pour lui. Sa vie était beaucoup moins passionnante.

- Je suis orphelin aussi, mais j'ai vécu dans une famille d'accueil.

- Ca allait ?

- Ouais, ils étaient sympas. Je suis parti il y a quelques années.

Mello fronça les sourcils. Matt aimait voir l'intérêt et la curiosité se peindre sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais des projets ?

Matt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. S'il avait été honnête, il aurait dit à Mello que son premier projet datait d'à peu près de leur rencontre.

- Je suis parti, c'est tout. J'avais fini le collège et l'université en même temps. J'avais un avenir dans à peu près tous les boulots qu'on peut proposer. C'était…

Il se tut, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. C'était nouveau pour lui de le dire à haut voix, et non à lui-même sous la forme d'une voix sarcastique qui commençait à se calquer de plus en plus sur la sienne.

- C'était comme si on m'avait laissé dans un monde sans rien à l'intérieur et qu'on m'avait dit « Tu es doué ? Débrouille-toi. ». J'avais acquis tellement de libertés qu'à la fin, j'en ai eu marre. C'était pas la vie que je voulais.

Mello le considéra d'un air songeur.

- Et quelle vie voulais-tu ?

Matt eut un faible sourire.

- Je sais pas encore.

Le silence revint, plus froid, et paradoxalement plus doux. Matt pouvait à présent compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de voitures passant devant la leur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste lui et Mello, et cela le contentait. Cela faisait exactement dix-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas ouvert sa boîte mail mais il s'en fichait à cet instant même. Mello avait roulé en boule le papier d'aluminium et remis dans la boîte à gants. Matt faillit lui dire que le jeter au sol n'aurait pas fait grande différence tant la voiture ressemblait à une poubelle ambulante mais préféra fixer son regard sur la route qui semblait infinie.

Il sentit le regard de Mello sur lui, et la nuance subtile dans le noir lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait du fameux regard presque physique. La chair de poule recouvra sa peau et pourtant, tout au fond de son ventre s'épanouissait une étrange chaleur, très lente, comme une plante au soleil. Il savait que Mello le regardait, mais continuait de contempler la ligne blanche entre les deux plaques noires d'asphalte.

- Tu me plais, dit alors Mello comme s'il énumérait un fait évident.

Matt sentit sa gorge se nouer au point qu'il se demanda s'il pouvait encore respirer. Ses entrailles effectuèrent un mouvement quasiment artistique et retombèrent lourdement comme du plomb, douloureusement et irrémédiablement asséchées.

- … C'est… cool, lança-t-il bêtement, son cerveau tournant au ralenti.

Ses mains étaient moites dans les gants et faire un seul mouvement produirait un bruit de cuir humide, Matt le savait. Il ne bougea pas un muscle.

- Et je te plais, reprit Mello de cette même voix maîtrisée.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait dit sous la forme d'une interrogation. Pas Mello. Car Mello était sûr de lui, comme il était sûr de ses convictions, de son droit à user des autres et de lui-même pour gagner impitoyablement du terrain sur ses adversaires. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les jeux, les faux-semblants. Mello tranchait dans le vif, et blessait pour mieux vaincre. Matt, tétanisé, ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envisagé ça, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne contrôlait rien. C'était Mello. Et cela lui déplut et l'excita en même temps. Il éprouvait le désir qui émanait de Mello comme une chaleur diffuse, approuvait son regard sans détour qui contrastait tant de son baiser précédent.

Mello qui depuis des heures était resté sur son siège, face contre la fenêtre, tendit une main et du bout des doigts effleura la courbe des mâchoires de Matt. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas touché mais Matt, crispé, n'en avait rien à foutre. Il sentit passer sur tout son visage, son buste, et tout le reste encore, les doigts de Mello comme deux traînées de lave et déjà, détruisant les barrières qui auraient pu exister – mais elles étaient inexistantes, car Matt n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie – Mello se pencha vers lui. Il passa une main sur le contour du manteau de Matt, frotta entre ses doigts la fausse fourrure écrue, remonta doucement jusqu'au col pour le tordre et dégager la gorge. Matt savait ce qu'il se passait, et lorsque les lèvres de Mello touchèrent les siennes, il ne fit rien pour le repousser. La bouche de Mello, si chaude, l'embrassait de cette manière douce que Matt comprenait enfin et replaçait dans son contexte. C'était une douceur prudente, une douceur qui annonçait, comme une simple vague annonçait la tempête. Matt, surpris et curieux, porta ses mains au visage de Mello, éprouva un sentiment de frustration pour avoir gardé les gants et ne pouvoir vraiment toucher sa peau, brûlée, défigurée ou pas. Malgré tout, sous la fièvre, il perçut la chaleur de Mello, la pulsation de sa gorge et la vibration de ses soupirs. Des soupirs qui se répercutèrent dans son propre corps, descendirent jusqu'à son bas-ventre et il réprima un gémissement, embrassant enfin en retour avec une étonnante vigueur, tendant le cou pour atteindre tout à fait les épaules de Mello qu'il étreignit, gants de cuir sur veste en cuir.

La voix de Mello gronda, ne pouvant cacher un certain amusement. Sa langue, brûlante, humide, lécha le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Matt qui ferma les yeux, la respiration de plus en plus haletante.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui te donnent un coup de main ? parvint-il à demander avant de presser ses lèvres dans la partie intacte du cou de Mello, humant son odeur de peau et de sueur, un mélange qui l'excitait douloureusement.

Mello eut un rire qui se mua en un gémissement étouffé lorsque Matt passa sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

- Coup de main… C'est tellement… approprié…

Ses doigts attrapèrent Matt par la nuque, le forçant à se redresser pour de nouveau l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Non, j'avais juste envie, murmura-t-il et dans le noir son sourire avait quelque chose de sauvage, carnassier, un sourire qui faisait frissonner Matt, détruisait chaque parcelle de patience qui lui restait encore.

Les mots furent soufflés sur ses lèvres, entre deux baisers brefs qui gagnaient en force. La tempête s'annonçait et Matt l'accueillait à bras ouverts, se tournant sur le côté, jambes coincées par l'étroitesse de la voiture, et même si son cou commençait à lui faire mal, il se pencha davantage, glissant ses doigts sous la veste en cuir. La peau de Mello répondait à ses caresses, et le frémissement nerveux, les muscles se contractant au passage de ses paumes étaient des victoires successives. Mello qui ne disait rien de lui, rien de son passé, rien de la brûlure mais qui se tendait, acceptait son contact en une confiance absolue, partagée entre eux. Matt entendit le souffle de Mello se faire plus haché, inégal, et enfin ses doigts touchèrent ce ventre nu qui l'avait tant troublé, la peau si blanche dans l'ombre, y imprimant ses empreintes avec la vague envie d'y laisser une marque. Mello tressaillit sous son toucher, et continuant à l'embrasser, eut un mouvement presque gracieux de l'épaule pour retirer la veste. Matt n'hésita pas, et de la main pétrit la courbe parcourue de cicatrices, et l'os en dessous était comme un bijou dans une boîte. Il remonta jusqu'à la nuque qu'il prit en coupe, et cognant son genou contre le frein à main se retrouva si près de Mello qu'il put l'étreindre entièrement. Dans le brouillard, il perçut les doigts de Mello sur lui, rapides comme de petits animaux furtifs, le palpant partout, n'importe où, comme s'il voulait toucher chaque partie de son corps en même temps. La fermeture éclair de son manteau fut abaissée d'un seul geste, et même la fraîcheur de la voiture ne put le faire frissonner quand il se retrouva avec seulement son haut rayé. Il avait trop chaud à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, et si jamais il continuait ainsi, tout serait trop vite fini.

Mello eut un petit rire.

- Tu me fais mal au ventre, dit-il en tentant de reprendre une position correcte sur son siège.

Matt ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était déplacé du volant, s'étendant mi-assis mi-allongé sur Mello. Et au moment où il voulut s'excuser, Mello se redressa. Avant même d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Matt fut projeté sur la banquette arrière, maintenu par deux bras d'une force surprenante. Le sac en plastique tomba sur le sol et Matt entendit de façon distincte les boîtes en papier renverser leur contenu.

- Ca va faire des taches, grogna-t-il.

Les yeux de Mello brillèrent dans le noir.

- A qui le dis-tu, répondit-il avant d'embrasser Matt, l'emprisonnant de tout son poids.

Installé de travers, une jambe toujours contre le frein à main, Matt tenta de s'appuyer sur le contact ferme de la banquette mais Mello, sentant qu'il s'éloignait de lui, attrapa ses poignets et les releva au-dessus de sa tête. Matt éprouva le contact froid de la vitre sur ses phalanges et grimaça. Il fit mine de se débattre mais les doigts tièdes de Mello serrèrent encore plus fort. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par son comportement autoritaire, qui semblait se poursuivre jusqu'au sexe. Les cuisses de Mello étreignaient ses flancs et Matt émit une exhalation gémissante lorsqu'il éprouva le contact de son érection au travers du pantalon en cuir, envoyant des vagues de chaleur jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Mello se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Matt pour un baiser aussi bref que dur, et prononça les mots suivants sur sa bouche.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai dû faire des efforts de concentration sur la route… Oublier que tu étais à côté de moi et qu'en un instant je pouvais te dire d'arrêter la voiture pour te toucher.

Matt voulut rire mais n'y parvint pas. Il n'était plus capable de rire, seulement de gémir à chaque fois que Mello bougeait contre lui et échauffait son bas-ventre.

- A ce point ? balbutia-il. Je suis flatté.

Mello eut un rire guttural à son oreille et Matt dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir sur le moment. Il était en train de mourir de chaud. L'anneau des doigts de Mello, resserrant leur prise, eut un mouvement vers le haut, retirant les gants de Matt qui sentit l'air passer sur ses mains désormais nues. Matt brûlait d'envie de les passer sur le corps de Mello, toucher ses épaules, son dos et ses reins mais ne pouvant le faire, il se mit à trépigner. Il sentit sa jambe droite cogner contre le frein à main, puis taper à plusieurs reprises sur le tableau de bord. Mello, très amusé, le regarda un long moment sans bouger.

- Bordel, Mello ! finit par dire Matt, exaspéré.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce signal, Mello l'embrassa à nouveau, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue si chaude qu'elle fit gémir Matt. Il percevait le contact lisse et tiède de la brûlure, le bord de la ligne gonflée sur son front lorsqu'il baissa la tête pour venir embrasser son cou, léchant, mordant la peau, enfouissant son nez contre ses clavicules. Matt n'arrivait pas encore à deviner comment était Mello dans ces moments-là. Il n'avait pour sa part aucune préférence particulière : tout ce qui donnait du plaisir lui convenait. Cependant, lorsque les ongles de Mello griffèrent ses poignets et que l'engourdissement s'emparait de ses bras toujours maintenus férocement, il supposa que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être particulièrement doux ou tendre. Il devina juste car Mello prit ses poignets d'une seule main, l'autre tâtant les flancs de Matt, pétrissant son torse en longs, brefs mouvements, remontant pour mieux s'enfouir sous son haut rayé. Le contact remonta, décrivit une courbe, massant la chair qui devenait brûlante et le frisson recouvrit la peau de Matt d'une chair de poule qui se dissipa dès l'instant où de la paume Mello palpa son entrejambe, d'abord avec douceur, puis plus fort, en un mouvement brusque, rapide, juste ce que Matt voulait. Il commença à bouger des hanches, vainement, incapable de s'échapper du contrôle de Mello. Sa jambe droite se balançait au même rythme, tout son corps allait avec la main de Mello et le plaisir passait en décharge brute, brève comme des éclairs. Le visage empourpré, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, Matt ne se gêna pas pour émettre des soupirs étouffés, des gémissements entrecoupés par les baisers voraces de Mello sur sa bouche.

Il avait tellement envie de ça, et envie de toucher Mello qu'il émit une plainte sur sa langue, lui chuchota des mots inaudibles, forçant sur les poignets pour abaisser ses bras qu'il ne sentait plus. Et enfin, les doigts de Mello le relâchèrent et il n'hésita pas, trop heureux de profiter de l'occasion. Il repoussa la main de Mello qui le touchait puis plaqua ses bras sur ses reins pour que leurs bassins se touchent. Mello redressa la tête, poussa un étranglement de surprise étouffé et aussitôt exerça un mouvement de friction contre l'érection de Matt, un rythme irrégulier, violent qui faisait trembler sa jambe prenant appui sur le tableau de bord. Matt, ne voyant plus rien, le souffle haletant, défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son jean et d'un même geste délaça le pantalon de Mello qui s'arrêta de bouger, se soutenant de ses bras pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il avait un regard avide, désespéré et Matt n'aurait pas été surpris d'avoir la même expression que lui. Le souffle de Mello avait crée de la buée sur ses lunettes.

- Vite, Matt…, gémit Mello à son oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe. Oh merde…

- Ouais, répondit Matt et ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Apparemment son vocabulaire avait décidé de se faire la malle.

Mello se serra contre lui, son front sur son épaule et gémit si fort que Matt faillit lâcher prise. Il sentit la main de Mello se joindre à la sienne, et il n'y eut plus de rythme, juste la chaleur et le mouvement de leurs doigts sur le sexe de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent de façon aveugle, dents contre dents. Matt sentit ses flancs comprimés par les genoux de Mello, et la respiration lui manquant, il exerça une pression plus forte du pouce, mordant d'une violence dont il ne serait guère cru capable la lèvre inférieure de Mello et la gardant entre ses dents. Il avala ainsi l'exhalation de Mello qui brusquement se figea avant de tressaillir, les ongles de sa main libre crispés sur la mâchoire de Matt. Il sentit très distinctement les quatre petites douleurs sur sa peau, puis les oublia au moment où Mello se pressa davantage contre lui, l'amenant à un orgasme aussi brutal qu'intense. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, profitant de l'instant, avant que la vague ne retombe et que son corps ne plonge dans la douce sensation d'apaisement. Mello haletait contre son épaule, sa main tenant toujours son sexe, mais d'un geste plus léger, absent.

Dans le silence, Matt sourit et enfin reposa sa tête contre le bord de la banquette, ne se souciant même plus de la douleur dans son dos, ni de ses flancs où il y retrouverait des marques le lendemain. Au-delà du corps de Mello se dessinant en une silhouette noire, il vit par le pare-brise la lumière bleuâtre du matin qui se levait et l'air frais, chargé d'eau, lui vint par la fenêtre entrouverte. Mello releva la tête et lui sourit, le visage humide de sueur, aux joues encore chaudes et teintées de rouge puis doucement lui retira ses lunettes. Et Matt décida que cet instant était parfait, alors qu'il demeurait plongé dans la pénombre, le corps de Mello le réchauffant, le plaisir se dispersant dans tous ses membres. Malgré la douleur, malgré une vague tristesse qui suivait toujours le sexe, Matt répondit au sourire de Mello.

Le baiser tiède qu'il reçut, et les doigts de Mello dans ses cheveux sonnaient comme des promesses dangereuses.

* * *

La façon de conduire de Mello lui correspondait tant que Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de frayeur en le voyant au volant, le regard fixé sur la route. Il conduisait parfois très nerveusement, trop rapidement puis sans prévenir devenait d'une prudence extrême pendant une dizaine de kilomètres. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir eu son permis juste avant que Matt le rencontre. Peut-être était-ce la douleur qui l'empêchait de se concentrer totalement sur la route, Matt n'en savait rien et était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. S'il mourrait dans un accident de voiture, il pria pour que ce fût rapide et sans douleur. Une bonne grosse explosion, une deuxième du nom pour Mello qui allait finir par les connaître par cœur.

Ils avaient décidé pour gagner du temps de se relayer. Matt, épuisé par la journée précédente, en avait profité pour connecter son ordinateur portable et vérifier ses mails. ClockTower lui avait envoyé un « SI T'ES MORT JE TE PIQUE TES DISQUES DURS » et sembla très déçu de recevoir une réponse. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Il proposa à Deaddy de monter un projet rien que tous les deux, pour le remercier de son aide à Los Angeles. Après un rapide tour sur les informations du jour, il vit que Milligan n'avait toujours pas avoué. Tant mieux pour Matt ; plus il s'obstinait à garder le silence, plus la situation deviendrait insupportable pour le député, et plus le montant de la somme allait grimper. Peu importait l'angle sous lequel on analysait le problème, Matt gagnait sur tous les plans. Il bavarda une demi-heure avec Lixie puis se tourna vers Mello.

- Le mieux serait de commander des vêtements, dit-il en introduisant quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche. Tu connais un site en particulier ?

Mello lui donna le nom. Matt préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Mello pouvait très bien l'éjecter de la voiture en marche.

- Prends ce que tu veux, ajouta Matt devant la réticence de Mello.

- C'est beaucoup.

- Pas grave, allez fais-toi une nouvelle garde-robe, répliqua Matt en s'installant confortablement dans le siège, l'ordinateur réchauffant doucement ses jambes.

Mello ne prit qu'un manteau à capuche, un pantalon et un autre haut semblable à ceux qu'il portait.

- Pour le reste, on verra ça à New York, dit-il. Maintenant, laisse-moi conduire.

Matt haussa les épaules puis, au moment où il dut rentrer le numéro de sa carte de crédit, alla fouiller dans sa boîte à gants pour en sortir plusieurs exemplaires. Il choisit finalement celle d'une certaine Rachel Holkins puis rangea les autres.

- On aura ça le 17. On ira donc faire un détour pour chercher le colis.

Il crut mal voir à cause de la lumière particulièrement éblouissante du jour et d'un voile de fatigue devant les yeux mais il lui sembla que Mello eut un sourire à la fois très doux et respectueux à son égard. Matt n'avait pas l'habitude que Mello le regarde avec respect, comme d'égal à égal, même s'il savait que tout au fond de lui, il le traitait comme tel.

- Okay, on fera ça, dit-il d'une voix plus calme, conduisant comme s'il se prélassait dans un fauteuil.

Pensif, Matt reposa l'ordinateur portable pour ne pas utiliser toute la batterie puis s'alluma une cigarette. La route était d'un ennui mortel ; route, poussière, motels minables, ville, route, et c'était reparti pour un tour. Ils avaient traversé le Missouri et étaient à présent en plein dans l'Ohio. Si les choses se passaient bien, ils arriveraient à New York le 17 dans la matinée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour Matt. La mallette qu'il devait ramener à Jay le pesait plus que tout autre objet présent dans la vieille Ford. Et il avait besoin d'une douche au plus vite. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas lavé, Mello ayant refusé de s'arrêter à un motel pour des raisons de sécurité. Matt s'en tamponnait comme de son premier Game and Watch, mais venant d'un ancien membre de la Mafia haut-placé, il fit ce qu'on lui dit. L'odeur de la sueur le gênait cependant moins que celle du sexe. Il avait l'impression que cette odeur le collait comme un ami ivre ne cessant de lui donner des coups de coude pour le forcer à se rappeler de sa présence.

Ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture. Matt, juste après, s'était profondément endormi à la place de Mello qui avait pris le volant. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient fait. Le souvenir du moment disparaissait dans un clignement d'yeux, une parenthèse agréable, impulsive, sans réelle signification. Matt préférait que ce soit ainsi. Les choses étaient bien assez compliquées comme ça et se persuader qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite lui convenait parfaitement. Il regarda Mello, ses phalanges toutes blanches sur le volant et réprima un ricanement nerveux.

Il avait hâte de rentrer.

* * *

Matt avait fini par développer un certain attachement à tous les appartements qu'il avait occupés. Aussi, quand il déposa son sac sur le seuil, il éprouva un doux sentiment de paix en voyant tous ses ordinateurs, certains encore allumés pour lui télécharger de lourds dossiers, d'autres éteints, d'autres encore en réparation. Mello l'avait précédé, ayant déjà commencé à déballer le carton de ses vêtements commandés sur le net. Matt avait donné une autre adresse pour les colis, afin de brouiller les pistes. Il savait déjà qu'il serait obligé de quitter son logement actuel dans quelques mois, le propriétaire sortant finalement de prison. Dommage.

- Ca pue ici, lança Mello en faisant une grimace.

- C'est parce que tu viens d'entrer, répondit Matt, allant entrouvrir une fenêtre.

Le mélange de tabac, de cannabis et de bière se dissipa lentement. Matt, épuisé par les trois jours de route s'effondra sur le lit, une main sur les yeux. Il pensa qu'il aurait pu être ici bien avant, mais cette idée ne le mit pas en colère. Il entendit Mello faire quelques pas dans le salon, ses bottines claquant sur le sol à rythme irrégulier. Il semblait prendre son temps pour évaluer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Matt, épuisé, ne s'offusqua même en l'entendant fouiller dans ses armoires.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda soudain Mello d'une voix étonnée.

Matt devina aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ma collection de consoles et de jeux vidéo. Fais attention, c'est fragile.

- C'est couvert de poussières, tu n'y joues même pas ?

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Ce sont des objets de collection !

Mello eut un rire moqueur puis Matt l'entendit s'éloigner. Il sentait qu'il était en train de s'endormir et avant de se coucher tout habillé décida de prendre une douche. Il retira ses lunettes, ses gants, son manteau, ses bottes puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Mello, toujours dans le salon, avait allumé son ordinateur portable. Sûrement pour envoyer un autre mail à Hal-je-suis-trop-sexy Lidner. Matt se rappela de sa poitrine et de ses lèvres, et se sentit presque jaloux de Mello qui avait l'occasion de lui parler.

- Laisse une serviette pour moi, dit-il en ne redressant même pas la tête. J'irai me laver juste après.

Matt acquiesça puis, pour la première fois depuis des jours, se déshabilla entièrement avant de faire couler l'eau. Il reconnut en souriant la lotion pour cheveux colorés que le propriétaire avait laissée avant d'être arrêté pour trafic de drogues puis ne pensa plus à rien. L'eau, qu'il avait toujours aimé brûlante, tomba sur lui et il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce simple confort. Il put enfin faire disparaître l'odeur de la mauvaise idée, se nettoya jusqu'à en avoir la peau rougie par l'eau chaude et, enfin, reposant sa tête contre le mur, il se détendit, oubliant tout, ou essayant bien d'oublier.

Il entendit Mello frapper à la porte et l'appeler. Grognant d'exaspération, il n'éteignit pas l'eau.

- Quoi ? cria-t-il au travers du bruit.

- Ton téléphone est en train de sonner.

- Rien à foutre ! rétorqua Matt, fermant de nouveau les yeux pour se fondre dans une obscurité délicieusement chaude.

Ce fut sans compter Mello qui de nouveau frappa à la porte. Matt aurait presque vu voir le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi la place, maintenant. Je dois partir tout à l'heure.

- Oh, fous-moi la paix deux minutes ! s'exclama Matt, excédé.

Malheureusement, l'instant de paix avait disparu. Furieux, Matt coupa l'eau avant de prendre une serviette et se sécher rapidement le corps. Il mit ses affaires dans le bac de vêtements sales –qui commençaient à s'entasser -, puis sortit de la salle de bains. Mello attendait sur le canapé du salon, bras et jambes croisées.

- Tu as l'air fâché, fit-il remarquer en ayant l'air faussement surpris.

Matt ne répondit pas. Il faisait presque trop froid dans le salon depuis que la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Frissonnant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque Mello tendit une main et lui effleura le bas du dos. Le contact envoya des décharges électriques qui se répercutèrent des reins de Matt jusqu'à son entrejambe. Presque malgré lui, il s'arrêta au seuil de sa chambre puis fit face à Mello. Son regard était lourd, presque suffoquant, l'emprisonnait entièrement, scrutant chaque détail de son corps avec la même intensité. Matt ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, une insulte ou peut-être un commentaire graveleux qui n'aurait pas arrangé la situation mais Mello se leva soudainement et tapota l'épaule de Matt d'un contact amical. Ses doigts, très chauds, prirent sa peau en un geste rapide et s'éloignèrent avant même que Matt ne puisse réagir.

- Merci, dit Mello d'un sourire indescriptible.

- De rien, répondit Matt, la bouche très sèche.

Il attendit que Mello aille dans la salle de bains pour retourner dans sa chambre. Entendant distraitement l'eau couler, il resta assis sur le lit, nu, enfonçant ses ongles dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite en espérant que la douleur lui ferait oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Tu couches donc avec ceux qui bossent avec toi._

Les choses s'annonçaient très mal parties.

* * *

Mello était sorti de la salle de bains, habillé de ses vêtements même si on ne voyait pratiquement aucune différence avec les anciens. Il prit son manteau à capuches, emprunta des gants en cuir de Matt puis se tourna vers lui, tendant une main autoritaire.

- J'aurai besoin d'un double des clés.

- Amuse-toi à les chercher, répliqua Matt, occupé à discuter avec ClockTower concernant le chantage du député Milligan. Je te jure, ça peut être très marrant.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Matt.

Matt releva la tête et fixa Mello qui fronça les sourcils. Les poings serrés par une colère qui s'était tout juste tiédie depuis quelques minutes, il regarda Mello sans dire un mot puis sortit de la poche de son jean propre un trousseau de clés, en prit une et la lui lança avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur portable. Il sentit le regard de Mello, interrogateur, furieux à son tour, et la chaleur de ce regard était insupportable, voulant dire tellement de choses que Matt n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient dans son appartement et les vider une à une. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur les nerfs en permanence à cause d'un brûlé qu'il avait ramassé sur la route.

Si ça entrait dans le contrat d'une aventure excitante, il l'acceptait. Avec de plus en plus de difficultés, mais soit.

- A plus tard, lança Mello en se détournant.

- C'est ça.

Matt entendit les pas de Mello résonner tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Se sentant de nouveau plus tranquille, il s'alluma une cigarette et profita d'être seul pour se regarder un porno qu'il avait téléchargé avant son départ, puis de faire une sieste. Sur le sol, il y vit les collants de la fille qu'il avait ramenée – il commençait à être convaincu qu'elle s'appelait Clary – les jeta à la poubelle puis tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'à dix heures du soir. Il fut réveillé par l'alarme de son téléphone portable, et dans l'obscurité, se prépara pour retourner au Hype15 avec la mallette de Jay. Il mangea le reste d'un paquet de chips qui traînait près de son lit et chaussé, habillé, il se dirigea vers le club à pieds.

Il faisait déjà plus froid et Matt, fumant une cigarette, vit son souffle s'épanouir devant son visage, en un panache tiède et gris dans la nuit. Mello n'était toujours pas rentré à l'appartement, mais Matt n'en avait que faire. Peut-être que Mello ne reviendrait jamais, il n'en savait rien. Il entendait déjà au bout de la rue le bruit sourd des basses du club et quand il arriva devant le Hype15 se retrouva mêlé aux mêmes gens qu'il ne cessait de voir, bien habillés, prêts à boire, danser et trouver quelqu'un pour passer la soirée. Matt croisa le regard d'une blonde aux cheveux courts, et d'un geste délicat lui effleura la hanche lorsqu'il s'annonça aux videurs. La fille lui jeta un coup d'œil, ne sembla ni dégoûtée ni fâchée et Matt se sentit prêt à retourner la voir sitôt qu'il en aurait fini avec Jay.

Ce dernier l'attendait dans la salle VIP, comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il était seul. Quand il vit Matt entrer il se précipita vers lui et sans un mot lui prit la mallette des mains. Un soulagement presque douloureux se lut sur son visage tout en angles.

- 11h00, je suis dans les temps, dit Matt avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en cuir.

- Finalement, ajouta Jay d'une voix pincée par le contentement. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais plus venir.

- Je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé, répliqua Matt en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes.

Jay fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit son propre paquet. Matt, intéressé, en prit une. C'était ainsi que Jay avait amorcé son mouvement vers Matt la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Inspirant une bouffée, Matt s'installa plus confortablement. Il se demanda un instant si la fille blonde qu'il avait vue à l'extérieur était entrée puis reporta son attention sur Jay qui lui tendit un verre de vin. Matt ne dit rien. Le vin était spécial, un code secret.

- Et comment se passent les choses pour ton club à Hollywood ? demanda Matt en prenant le verre.

- Pas génial. T'es au courant je suppose, non ?

- Non ?

Jay exhala la fumée par les narines, souriant à Matt. Matt reconnaissait ce sourire, celui qui lui disait de façon explicite que la chambre de Jay lui était grande ouverte.

- Le QG de Ross a explosé le 11. Un truc de dingue.

Matt eut le bon réflexe et stoppa net le mouvement qu'il effectuait pour porter le verre à ses lèvres. S'il avait continué, il se serait étouffé et aurait eu un comportement presque trop suspect, même pour Jay.

- Tu es sérieux ? dit-il en tentant de donner à son visage une expression de stupéfaction.

- D'après mes contacts, personne n'aurait survécu. Mais le plus énorme…

Il s'interrompit pour se servir un verre à son tour. Le vin était doux, comme l'aimait Matt. Il n'y connaissait rien mais appréciait ceux que lui passait Jay.

- C'est que c'est quelqu'un qui bossait avec Ross qui a fait exploser le QG, conclut Jay comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne plaisanterie.

Matt sentit l'extrémité de ses doigts devenir glacée.

- C'est dingue, murmura-t-il en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être pour empêcher les flics de trouver des preuves compromettantes. Si c'est ça, le mec qui a fait ce truc mérite tout mon respect.

« Ce mec te dirait de te foutre ton respect quelque part », songea Matt en réprimant un sourire moqueur.

- Mais bon, tout ce qui concerne le sommet m'intéresse pas, dit Jay en se redressant. Je préfère m'occuper de mon business. Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y a dans la mallette, ajouta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- Même si je le savais, je m'en foutrais, rétorqua Matt en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Jay s'adoucit et sans le prévenir se pencha vers Matt pour l'embrasser. Matt, surpris, répondit finalement au baiser, aux lèvres de Jay qu'il connaissait bien, et sa façon de faire. Il ne fut pas non plus étonné par le contact des mains de Jay sur son buste et sentit bientôt le désir monter, un désir habituel, presque rassurant. Quelque chose qui n'était pas imprévisible, qu'il pouvait contrôler, comme il pouvait contrôler Jay.

Quand la main de Jay glissa le long de son genou puis se posa sur son entrejambe, Matt décida qu'il se fichait complètement de ne pas être chez lui. Il sourit, le poussa dans le canapé pour l'y rejoindre. Jay lui retira ses lunettes, très amusé, puis commença à mordre son cou. Matt ferma les yeux, très fort, réprimant un gémissement et lorsque Jay défit sa ceinture puis déboutonna son jean, il avait déjà oublié depuis plusieurs minutes la fille qu'il avait vue devant le Hype15.

* * *

Mello était là. Assis sur le canapé, voûté, bras sur les genoux, il releva la tête au moment où Matt le vit, tenant toujours les clés dans la main. Plongés dans le noir, ils se considèrent sans bouger. Matt, gêné, fit un pas pour retirer ses bottes mais à cet instant, Mello dit quelque chose qui lui retourna l'estomac.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de froid, de dangereux. Matt ne répondit pas aussitôt, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile pour lui de voir vraiment l'expression de Mello et décida de détourner les yeux. Un sentiment de culpabilité étrangère, illogique, naquit dans le creux de la poitrine et s'y accrocha. Le suçon de Jay sur son cou le brûlait comme une preuve irréfutable, intolérable.

Lorsqu'il parla, il lui sembla que sa voix était pincée, étouffée.

- Et alors ?

Mello eut un rire bref.

- Rien, dit-il comme s'il s'en moquait, mentant tellement mal que Matt le soupçonna de faire exprès.

- Génial.

Matt se pencha, retira ses bottes puis déposa son manteau près de Mello qui ne s'était pas levé, considérant d'un œil vague le bout de ses propres bottines. Assis sur son lit, il alluma son ordinateur portable puis vérifia ses mails. Milligan ne répondait plus. Matt hésita puis envoya un mail à ClockTower pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il attendait une réponse lorsqu'il sentit le lit bouger. Mello s'était assis au bord du lit. Dans la lueur blafarde de l'ordinateur, il semblait sourire, mais Matt ne voyait pas très bien de là où il se trouvait.

- Je voulais savoir quel genre de mec tu étais, dit abruptement Mello, retirant à son tour ses bottines et les balançant à travers la chambre.

- Le genre de mec ? répéta Matta, n'aimant pas du tout ce que cela impliquait.

Mello se détourna, mais Matt aperçut un rictus sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais digne de confiance.

Matt faillit s'étranger d'indignation.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, connard d'ingrat.

Mello ne sembla pas affecté par l'insulte.

- C'est pas ça, Matt. Je veux m'engager dans un combat où je dois avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Et rien d'autre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix d'un sérieux mortel.

Matt ouvrit la bouche mais la referma dès l'instant où il sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Il avait envie de vomir et de frapper Mello. Ou lui-même, il ne savait plus trop bien. ClockTower lui avait répondu mais Matt n'arrivait pas à assez à se concentrer pour lire correctement ce qu'il était écrit sur l'écran.

- Tu m'as testé, lança-t-il d'une voix plate.

Mello se redressa, se dirigeant vers ses bottines. Matt le voyait dans le noir, le cuir d'un éclat brut, souple, et la croix autour du cou de Mello émettait des cliquetis. A travers la fenêtre, les lueurs orange de New York donnaient au visage de Mello une myriade de couleurs chaudes. Matt referma son ordinateur portable, seule source de lumière dans la pièce.

- Tu crois vraiment que je fais ça ? murmura-t-il, trop choqué, trop ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que je couche à droite et à gauche, avec la première personne qui me file du boulot ?

Sa voix montait, devenait de plus en plus forte mais Matt ne s'en apercevait même plus. Il regardait Mello et n'avait même plus envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de se sentir troublé par un connard comme lui, mais de lui foutre son poing sur la gueule, de frapper sa brûlure et entendre ses gémissements rauques de douleur.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me juger ? T'es qui pour me dire ça, toi qui serais mort comme un putain de clébard si je t'avais pas ramassé sur la route ! T'es qui, bordel ?!

Fou de rage, Matt se leva et attrapa Mello par le col, le plaquant contre le mur. Mello ne riposta pas, et même s'il devait se battre avec la rage de vaincre, Matt n'en avait rien à faire. Cela faisait des mois, des années qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé une telle colère et si Mello était plus fort que lui, ce dont il se doutait, il l'écraserait encore une fois contre le mur, le frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit épuisé.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire, ni même de me manipuler comme ça. J'ai accepté de t'aider, mais je suis pas ton putain de chien, vu ?

- Je l'ai jamais dit, rétorqua doucement Mello.

Il baissa les yeux, vit les mains gantées de Matt sur le col de son haut en cuir, puis sourit. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné par la fureur de Matt.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? demanda-t-il finalement après un temps de silence. Je pensais que tu t'en fichais pas mal des autres et de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sur toi. En tout cas, c'est l'image que tu m'as donnée de toi.

- J'ai encore ma putain de fierté, pigé ? rétorqua Matt, sentant de nouveau la colère le submerger comme une vague brûlante. Tu te rends pas compte que les gens ont de la fierté, Mello. Tu penses être le seul à en avoir ? Pauvre con, va.

Le visage de Mello se durcit. Il n'était donc insensible aux insultes que pendant un court laps de temps. Il crispa ses doigts sur les poignets de Matt, exerçant une pression pour se libérer.

- Lâche-moi, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Excuse-toi d'abord, rétorqua Matt, imperturbable, resserrant son emprise autour du cou de Mello. Excuse-toi et je te lâche.

- Dégage, merde !

Matt le frappa.

Il ne sut même pas comment il put le faire tout en gardant Mello plaqué contre le mur, mais il vit de façon distincte, comme au ralenti, sa main droite serrée en un poing et cogner contre l'oreille gauche de Mello, intacte sous la brûlure. Il perçut le choc sur ses phalanges, qui lui fit mal à son tour et il grimaça. Mello, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul et émit un bruit de douleur qui se bloqua dans sa gorge. Furieux, il parvint à se dégager des mains de Matt, abasourdi par son propre geste, posant ses doigts sur son oreille blessée. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur terrifiante de rage.

- Espèce de…

Dans le noir, Matt ne parvint pas à esquiver tout à fait le poing de Mello qui frappa son œil droit. Le coup enfonça les montures de ses lunettes et il jura sous la douleur, vacillant jusqu'à son lit. A peine avait-il tourné le dos que Mello repassa à l'attaque et il tomba brutalement sur le sol, frappé à la nuque. Il émit un grognement qui se transforma en un cri quand il sentit très distinctement le pied de Mello contre son flanc. Furieux, il se remit sur le dos, puis bondit sur Mello avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. Il entendit un craquement sourd puis Mello tomba à son tour sur le sol, crachant quelque chose qui devait être du sang.

Matt se sentait vivre. Il ne s'était jamais battu mais il fallait croire qu'il s'en sortait bien. Haletant, massant son flanc douloureux, il eut un sourire victorieux face à Mello qui toussait.

- Fils de…, commença Mello, se redressant lentement

Matt le prit par le col, puis le gifla à la bouche, ce qui le fit tomber une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai ma fierté, Mello, ma putain de fierté, reprit Matt, retirant ses lunettes qui avaient sûrement dessiné une ligne rouge autour de ses yeux. Refais-moi un coup pareil et je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras. Je bosse avec toi, pas pour toi. Compris ?

Mello toussa encore une fois puis il se mit à rire. Il avait mal mais riait, ce qui surprit Matt.

- Tu penses être différent des autres ? lança-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

- Je me fous des autres, répliqua Matt, balançant ses lunettes sur le lit. Je me fous d'être différent. Je veux juste être respecté pour ce que je suis.

Mello leva la tête, le regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des coupures dans la bouche et cela rassura Matt qui eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Il n'avait jamais frappé personne. Il tendit finalement une main, espérant ainsi mettre fin à toute l'histoire. Mello, après l'avoir regardée sans dire un mot, la prit pour se relever.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Je ne t'ai pas toujours testé.

- Tu m'en diras tant, murmura Matt, épuisé.

Il alla dans le salon chercher son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Cependant, au moment où il portait une cigarette à ses lèvres, Mello l'attrapa et la reposa sur la table. Matt ne chercha pas à répliquer.

- Quand j'ai dit que tu me plaisais, ça, je le pensais, reprit Mello et Matt vit la nuance dans son regard, ce regard douloureusement intense qui parlait à son corps, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Matt. Le « reste », ça faisait partie du test ?

Mello eut un nouveau rire, plus guttural et ses mains effleurèrent le flanc de Matt qu'il avait frappé. Le contact entoura la peau, ce même contact qu'il a posé sur son épaule et Matt eut un mouvement involontaire.

- Non, j'ai essayé, mais non, fit Mello et son souffle avait une odeur douceâtre de sang et d'un reste de chocolat. J'ai essayé de me dire que je le faisais pour voir qui tu étais vraiment. Parce que j'étais seul, que je devais tout recommencer. J'ai voulu voir.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent durement la bouche de Matt, un baiser bref qui mourut sur les mots qu'il chuchota ensuite, la respiration plus haletante.

- Mais en fait, j'avais juste…

- Juste ? chuchota Matt, pressant finalement ses mains sur le bas du dos de Mello.

Mello lui lança un nouveau regard, et d'un geste attrapa Matt par la nuque avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, meurtrissant ses lèvres, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue. Matt se recula, répondit au baiser, et il oublia Jay, le désir confortable, rassurant de ses mains sur son entrejambe pour se concentrer sur les mains de Mello qui le touchaient partout en même temps, fébriles, aussi affamées que sa bouche et c'était ça, cet instant de rage et de désir, cette simple envie imprévisible dont avait besoin Matt. Il gémit sourdement, et le souffle de Mello était brûlant sur son visage qu'il prit entre ses mains, caressant ses joues, la mâchoire qu'il avait frappée, la couvrant de baisers comme des excuses, descendant jusqu'à la jugulaire qu'il lécha, embrassa. Les mains de Mello s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, et sa voix jaillit dans le noir, un mélange de soupir et de cri réprimé sans succès et Matt se sentit douloureux excité, étouffant de désir, et le lit lui semblait à des kilomètres.

Mello le força à se redresser, l'embrassant à nouveau, ses mains déjà en train de toucher son torse, glissant sur son ventre pour finalement tenter une approche sous la ceinture, mais Matt n'en était déjà plus à là. Il se recula, et enfin il se retrouva sur son lit. Il posa son ordinateur pour éviter de l'abimer et lorsqu'il se retourna Mello le força à s'allonger sur les draps, ses doigts sur sa ceinture pour la défaire. Matt remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son haut en cuir, et retira ses propres gants pour profiter de sa peau, plantant ses ongles dans son omoplate intacte lorsque Mello abaissa la fermeture éclair du jean, ayant afin accès.

Matt gémit quand la main le prit fermement, exerçant un mouvement rapide et il perçut les lèvres de Mello sur le coin de sa bouche, sa langue passant en une caresse amusée. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise de Mello, de son rire guttural qui disait tellement de choses, et il vit ses yeux noirs briller de désir, une joie sauvage d'avoir le contrôle.

Matt, se sentant déjà trop proche de la fin, arrêta la main de Mello puis d'un mouvement, le tenant par ses avant-bras, le renversa sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui, commençant déjà à délacer le pantalon en cuir. Les choses allèrent très vite, et Mello n'eut même pas le temps de s'offusquer de la prise de pouvoir de Matt car déjà ce dernier tenait son sexe, ce qui le faisait gémir, les yeux clos. Dans la pénombre, Matt ne parvint pas à voir l'expression du visage de Mello mais guidé par sa voix, ses réactions, il se pencha, continua d'une main à le toucher et de l'autre caressa frénétiquement sa brûlure, la parcourant de baisers aveugles, léchant la diagonale de son visage. Il sentit les hanches de Mello onduler contre les siennes et gémit à son tour, chuchotant des supplications.

- Laisse-moi, Mello… Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît, dit-il enfin entre deux baisers.

Mello ne dit rien puis embrassa une nouvelle fois Matt qui perçut comme un sourire sur ses lèvres. Dès cet instant, la prise de Mello fut plus faible, et il ne répliqua pas quand Matt lui retira son pantalon, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, devinant sous ses doigts des coupures résultant de l'explosion, du frémissement des muscles quand il imprégna de ses empreintes la peau brûlante, humide de sueur. Les doigts de Mello effleurèrent sa nuque, redescendirent pour soulever son haut qu'il retira enfin, et la sensation de la brûlure sur sa peau nue était étrange, électrisante. Il entendit Mello émettre un gémissement, sentit ses mains qui le caressaient sous le jean et il dut faire un mouvement souple pour le retirer sans quitter tout à fait la chaleur de Mello sous lui. Le contact de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre faillit perdre le contrôle que Matt avait réussi à obtenir et il se mordit la lèvre, très fort, pour empêcher le plaisir de le submerger. Le suçon de Jay sur son cou le grattait comme une plaie infectée et il accepta avec joie la langue de Mello sur cet endroit bien précis et ses dents pour l'arracher de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, idiot, dit Mello dans un rire étranglé, et c'était tellement provocateur et désespéré à la fois que Matt n'attendit plus.

La chaleur de Mello l'enveloppa en une fois et il n'osa plus bouger, profitant de cette simple sensation, la friction et Mello s'agita sous ses bras, relevant un peu plus les jambes pour lui donner davantage d'accès. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses poignets, prenant appui sur lui, et Matt vit sa poitrine se soulever en une longue, profonde inspiration qui lui secoua tout le corps. Il sentit la langue de Mello effleurer sa bouche en une tentative de baiser, crispant ses ongles sur sa peau, et il comprit qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger.

Il se rappela du premier baiser de Mello, l'étrange sensation de brûlure au fond de lui et lorsque ses hanches commencèrent à prendre un rythme bref, rapide, il réalisa que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Il crut entendre les déflagrations dans un monde assourdi, et les gémissements de Mello à ses oreilles sonnaient comme des cris dans le feu, et il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi, comment il avait pu faire ça de lui-même mais Mello le mordit dans le cou et il ne pensa plus rien. Le corps de Mello se mouvait contre le sien, haletant, couvert de transpiration, une synchronisation qui perdit de sa régularité quand Matt gémit, sentant l'orgasme affluer. La main de Mello se faufila entre leurs deux ventres, touchant son érection en un geste aveugle, fébrile mais Matt la repoussa pour prendre sa place. Surpris, Mello rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge et Matt y planta ses dents, et le goût de la chair, la sueur et l'odeur du sexe le fit jouir brusquement, intensément. Il donna un dernier coup de reins erratique, et submergé par la vague de plaisir, s'écroula sur Mello, les yeux clos.

Quand il sentit les doigts de Mello près de son érection, il sourit, et sans ouvrir les yeux, repoussa de nouveau sa main, avant d'exercer un mouvement pressé, tenant fermement dans sa paume. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour que Mello tressaille contre lui, le souffle haché à son oreille. Matt, habitué à l'obscurité, put presque voir la satisfaction de Mello, son expression de contentement paisible quand il se coucha à côté de lui, mourant encore de chaud, les bras engourdis et encore tremblants. Mello, allongé sur le dos, tourna la tête vers lui, sa poitrine se soulevant de cette même respiration longue et profonde, comme pour se calmer et lui sourit, ses cheveux blonds devenus d'un sombre éclat sur l'oreiller. Il leva une main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de Matt, un simple contact.

Il ne se blottit pas contre lui, ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Cependant, alors que Matt s'endormait peu à peu, le seul fait que Mello ait assez confiance en lui pour le toucher de cette manière suffit à le rassurer.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit léger qui réveilla Matt quelques heures plus tard. Etonné de ne pas avoir froid, il se redressa pour réaliser que Mello l'avait recouvert d'un drap. L'odeur d'un café bien chaud lui arriva du salon et après un long moment à détendre ses muscles endoloris Matt se leva à son tour, remettant juste son jean et ses lunettes. La lumière du jour était d'un éclat presque surnaturel, une lumière froide d'hiver qui lui réchauffa malgré tout les épaules. Mello était déjà habillé et assis sur le canapé buvait une tasse de café tout en tapant sur le clavier d'un autre ordinateur portable.

- Bien dormi ? lança Mello en levant les yeux, cachant un sourire derrière sa tasse.

- Comme une masse, répondit Matt allant se servir une tasse de café à son tour.

Il vit dans le cou de Mello la marque de ses dents, presque assez nette pour le faire rire mais il ne dit rien, profitant de la chaleur du café qui réveillait peu à peu son corps et son esprit. Il lança un coup d'œil aux pieds nus de Mello, des pieds presque trop fins pour un homme avant de prendre la cigarette qu'il avait laissée sur la table. Mello se tourna vers lui quand il entendit le déclic du briquet.

- Je vais sortir tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix légère. Ne m'attends pas avant ce soir.

- Okay.

- Je ferai un résumé de la situation. J'aurai besoin de deux trois trucs.

- Comme ? fit Matt en exhalant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Un nouveau téléphone, non, deux téléphones. Pour te contacter et contacter d'autres personnes. Il va falloir qu'on change d'appartement, aussi, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

- Quand exactement ? Il faut me laisser le temps de préparer mes affaires.

- Dans quelques jours. Je te confirmerai ça quand je verrai Hal Lidner.

- Oh, elle, fit Matt, se rappelant de sa poitrine.

Mello sembla deviner ses pensées car il eut un rire sec, secouant la tête.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Je fais qu'imaginer, j'ai rien touché encore, répliqua Matt en souriant effrontément. Et puis, quand j'ai quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que toi dans mon lit, je ne vais pas forcément aller regarder ailleurs.

Il se demanda, à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Mello s'était arrêté de taper sur le clavier pour le dévisager un long moment, tentant de déceler sous l'expression de son visage une quelconque plaisanterie, ou un mensonge. Matt resta impassible, fumant toujours sa cigarette. Enfin, Mello répondit à son sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur portable.

- Très bien, dit-il calmement. Ca me rassure.

- Ah ouais ?

Mello leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, et son regard était très doux. Un regard qui ne dévoilait pas tous ses secrets, mais telle une porte entrouverte dévoilait quelques mystères.

- J'ai toujours travaillé avec des gens que j'ai utilisés. Des gens qui n'avaient aucune importance. Pour battre Kira, je ne voulais pas avoir un véritable engagement, juste quelqu'un qui m'aiderait, ferait ce que je lui dis.

- Manque de bol pour toi, c'est pas avec moi que ça arrivera, lança Matt, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Je l'ai bien compris, répondit Mello en ricanant. Mais tu me plais vraiment.

Il y avait dans sa voix la vraie signification de sa phrase, et Matt l'entendit aussi bien que si Mello l'avait dit explicitement : « Tu me plais assez pour que je puisse éprouver quelque chose pour toi. » Un sentiment très doux et tiède envahit la poitrine de Matt qui dissimula un sourire derrière une autre cigarette qu'il prit dans son paquet.

- Tu me plais pas mal aussi, dit Matt avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

- Ca peut être dangereux, Matt.

- Tu m'as prévenu dès le départ. Alors, je m'en fous.

Mello hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que voulait dire Matt. Il referma l'ordinateur portable, posa sa tasse vide sur la table avant de prendre son manteau à capuche. Comme un soldat partant à la guerre, ses gestes étaient précis, maîtrisés et quand il mit les gants en cuir, serrant les doigts, il se tourna vers Matt qui se tenait toujours contre la table, buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Fais quelques recherches pour les appartements. Il m'en faudrait deux ou trois.

- Pas un problème, rétorqua Matt. Je connais quelques adresses intéressantes.

Mello sourit.

- Très bien.

Pendant une seconde, Matt crut qu'il l'allait l'embrasser mais Mello se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule en ce geste amical presque ridicule à présent que tout était clair entre eux. Une minute après, Matt entendait ses bottines dans l'escalier puis le silence retomba dans l'appartement où seule l'odeur de Mello, mélange de cuir, de peau et de parfum flottait dans l'air, en un souvenir léger.

Matt eut un petit rire, considérant la tasse vide de Mello qu'il déposa dans l'évier. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et pendant un bref instant, il put voir la silhouette de Mello se diriger d'un pas rapide au coin de la rue, capuche relevée. Jetant la cendre qui s'envola dans une brise fraîche, Matt appuya sa main sous son menton, le soleil passant en une tiédeur apaisante sur son visage et fermant les yeux, il écouta le brouhaha de New York.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre IV

Bonjour à tous ! Après plusieurs mois, voici enfin le quatrième chapitre de The Smithcatchers. A la base, je comptais en écrire un seul mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux, car il me semblait trop lourd à lire d'un coup. La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas une coupure très « naturelle » mais le dernier chapitre est presque fini, vous l'aurez donc très bientôt.

Je suis de très près les éléments du canon, mais encore une fois, la seule chose qui change réellement est la relation entre Matt et Mello, et leur dynamique dans l'histoire. Il y aura également des allusions sexuelles dans ce chapitre donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profile, je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible, ainsi que des commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**The Smithcatchers**

**IV**

_I haven't got a stitch to wear_

Matt se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il avait compris qu'il était différent des autres. Ca n'avait été qu'une impression, une sensation étrange qui lui avait secoué le corps, un peu comme quelqu'un qui réveille un ami ivre après une fête, et que du fond de l'inconscience l'on remonte jusqu'à la réalité, brutale, glacée. Matt avait six ans, peu avant que son maître Mr Bingles ne le traite de « putain de génie » devant toute la classe, et, alors qu'il voyait les premières lettres sur le tableau, et qu'il entendait le choc de la craie sur l'ardoise, la sensation était venue, insidieuse.

Il avait posé son crayon, puis joint les mains sur la feuille, le regard fixé sur le tableau et là, à cet instant précis, le monde avait bougé autour de lui. Il vit le tableau bouger, devenir un point mobile et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était finalement pas le monde qui bougeait mais bien lui qui avançait, avançait rapidement, et déjà il ne voyait plus ses autres camarades, immobiles, déchiffrant avec la difficulté qui leur était propre les signes du tableau. Et Matt, les mains froides, comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette impression de bouger sans quitter sa chaise fut telle qu'il en devint malade et très pâle, tremblant de tous ses membres, il se leva avant de demander l'autorisation de sortir de la salle. Madame Garrick vint le chercher, morte d'inquiétude, et dans la voiture, lui passant une main tiède sur le front, elle lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Matt, les yeux clos, tentant d'oublier, resta silencieux, s'empêchant de pleurer.

Matt fronça les sourcils, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier tandis qu'il se repassait les dernières images du député Milligan. Il n'avait plus pensé à ça depuis bien longtemps. Retenant un bâillement sonore, il se leva du lit où il était resté allongé pendant plus de trois heures, décidant finalement de prendre une douche. L'odeur de la sueur et celle, plus dense, du sexe de la nuit précédente commençait à trop lui coller à la peau. Il étudia pensivement les traces d'ongles de Mello sur ses avant-bras, en petits croissants rouges et ce détail le fit sourire. Il avait commencé à chercher des appartements sur New York et certains qui n'étaient plus habités depuis assez de temps pour qu'ils se permettent de s'inviter. Mello n'avait toujours pas d'adresse, aussi Matt tenta d'en trouver un maximum correspondant à quelque chose d'efficace.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains quand son téléphone portable sonna. Retenant une serviette sous le bras, il décrocha, vaguement agacé. Il commençait à avoir froid à rester torse nu.

- Ouais ?

- C'est moi.

Matt se mordit la lèvre, puis lança un « Merde ! » silencieux avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

- Salut, Jay.

- J'aurai encore besoin de toi dans quelques jours. Un petit job de surveillance d'une entreprise, tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

Matt réfléchit. Il vit l'autre pantalon en cuir de Mello trônant sur une chaise, gratta les marques sur ses avant-bras d'un geste absent. Il hésita un bref instant.

- Je pense être occupé à ce moment. Un autre boulot.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Jay et Matt entendit dans sa voix un mélange de déception et de curiosité.

- Ouais, vraiment. Libre à toi de me croire ou pas.

- Tu as ce boulot depuis quand ?

- Quelques semaines, mentit Matt, réprimant un frisson. Ca plus la surveillance de Milligan je risque de pas vraiment avoir le temps de m'occuper de ce que tu me proposes. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en tenant de donner à sa voix l'intonation qu'il fallait.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Matt entendit Jay s'allumer une cigarette. La chair de poule qui finit par recouvrir son corps n'était pas due entièrement au froid et il s'en voulut pour cette réaction.

- Tant pis, lâcha Jay avec une pointe de regret. Tu es le plus qualifié des types que je connais pour ce job, mais je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Une autre fois, sans problème, répliqua Matt, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Il porta sa main au cou, et le contact de ses doigts sur le suçon de Jay faillit le rendre malade. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il avait accepté de recoucher avec lui, et le désir confortable qu'il avait éprouvé semblait presque de l'eau tiède face à la chaleur qu'il avait éprouvée avec Mello peu après. Il ne voulut pas répondre à toutes ces questions, elles étaient peut-être dangereuses.

- J'ai une nouvelle bouteille, lança tout à coup Jay, et Matt l'entendit sourire. Un grand cru. J'ai pensé à toi.

Matt sentit que si jamais il souriait à son tour, il vomirait. Il se contenta de prendre une longue inspiration, regardant dans le vide. Ses pieds nus étaient glacés sur le sol, et il rêvait de sa douche comme un affamé rêve d'un banquet.

- Cool, pourquoi pas ? dit-il enfin, se remettant debout.

- Je te rappelle si jamais…, dit Jay avant de raccrocher, même si Matt comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Matt lança le portable sur le canapé puis alla profiter de l'eau chaude. Le front contre le mur, il regarda l'eau tomber en cascade sur ses bras, le ruissellement sur son ventre et ses jambes. Jay s'approchait trop de lui. Beaucoup trop. Matt avait toujours fait attention à ses relations, les entretenant ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il reste en bons termes avec les gens qu'il appréciait suffisamment. Il n'était pas véritablement attaché aux gens, juste à ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir en divertissement, conversation, travail. Jay faisait partie de cette masse de contacts, et malgré les bons moments que Matt avait passé avec lui, il n'avait rien touché de personnel. Un type élégant, intelligent, et qui baisait bien, si Matt résumait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Jay revienne le chercher. Il fallait croire qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait que Matt sous la main, ou bien que Matt était redevenu intéressant, ou bien une autre théorie qui n'était absolument pas convaincante. Matt passa ses doigts sur ses yeux, aveuglé par l'eau. Il espérait que Jay n'allait pas venir l'importuner dans les prochains jours, voire les prochaines semaines. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait faire Mello, ni pour combien de temps.

Après la douche, habillé d'un t-shirt pas trop sale et d'un autre jean qui était troué au genou gauche- sûrement après une soirée où, comme d'habitude, il avait glissé et s'était cogné, incapable de marcher tellement il était soûl- il retourna dans le salon et passa plusieurs heures à travailler sur les différents boulots qu'il avait commencé avant de connaître Mello. Concernant Milligan, les choses stagnaient aussi Matt ne lui renvoya pas un autre mail. Quant aux caméras installées chez le député, il les détruirait à distance à l'aide d'un logiciel puis il en poserait ailleurs si jamais l'occasion se présentait. L'épouse de Milligan avait bien reçu son DVD et avait donné les cinquante mille dollars. ClockTower avait amassé de son côté trente mille, si on comptait l'argent des rivaux de Milligan. Une société lui demandait de faire des recherches sur un employé que l'on soupçonnait d'être espion pour le compte d'une autre société. Tout en passant différents mots de passe, ayant déjà des contacts pour atteindre la sphère privée de l'employé, Matt envoya un message à Lixie pour savoir où se portait le marché de l'héroïne à New York. En ce moment, c'était les Chinois qui avaient l'emprise.

Lixie lui dit qu'il était à 4/7. Information de dernière minute, gros changement. Matt, aussitôt, envoya un autre message à un des trafiquants mexicains qu'il connaissait et lui fit passer le mot. L'indice était minime mais si jamais les Chinois n'étaient pas assez rapides, leur territoire pourrait bien se faire manger de quelques quartiers. Il eut peur un bref instant d'avoir laissé sa place mais heureusement le trafiquant lui répondit que tout était bon de son côté. Matt pouvait espérer un petit cadeau, même s'il ne touchait plus aux drogues dures depuis déjà un an et demi. Il téléchargea quelques films et quelques épisodes de série qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper puis sortit faire quelques courses.

Dans la fraicheur de l'hiver, les mains gantées, Matt contempla les rues de New York et mit un peu plus de temps pour rentrer. Il détestait sortir, surtout en hiver, mais l'impression douce du soleil lui redonna de la force. Mello ne l'avait pas appelé, et Matt n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tant pis.

Il acheta des plats tout faits, un nombre conséquent de paquets de chips, et fut soulagé de découvrir la marque de chocolat Melts dans le magasin où il se ravitaillait habituellement. Il acheta une vingtaine de tablettes, ce qui lui valut une réduction. Les sacs en papier dans les bras, il sortit du magasin, entendit les taxis qui s'arrêtaient au mouvement des passants, perçut l'humidité de l'air autour de lui.

Le monde avançait à son rythme.

* * *

Mello rentra vers deux heures du matin, et, exceptionnellement, cette nuit-là, Matt s'était endormi tôt. Epuisé, le corps endolori, il avait éteint son ordinateur portable et plongé dans un sommeil profond à tout juste minuit. Il entendit le claquement assourdi des bottines de Mello dans le salon, et le bruit se transforma dans sa tête en celui d'un pivert sur un arbre, puis, lentement, l'image de l'oiseau se dissipa et Matt ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager son avant-bras qui dépassait du lit, les jambes emmêlées dans les draps qui portaient encore l'odeur de Mello.

Il se redressa et l'esprit tout brumeux de sommeil, il sortit de la chambre pour voir la silhouette de Mello se déplacer jusqu'au canapé. Il sentit l'atmosphère lourde, pesante et préféra rester silencieux. Les épaules de Mello roulaient comme celles d'un fauve sur le point d'attaquer et d'un mouvement brusque il retira son manteau qu'il laissa par terre, s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé, déballant déjà une tablette de chocolat comme quelqu'un d'autre déballerait un paquet de cigarettes.

Appuyé contre le mur, Matt hésita un bref instant puis alla jusqu'aux sacs des courses et déposa sur la table le chocolat qu'il avait acheté, bien en évidence. Après quoi, il s'assit à son tour, n'osant toujours pas parler. Il vit dans la faible lumière de l'extérieur l'expression crispée du visage de Mello, et sa brûlure lui donnait une allure menaçante, enlaidie par la colère. Plus que de la colère, c'était même une rage sous pression qui n'allait pas tarder à jaillir. Matt ouvrit la bouche, la referma, considérant bêtement ses genoux. Il s'était endormi avec son jean troué et il gratta la peau nue à travers l'ouverture.

Mello croqua bruyamment dans son chocolat, et ses mâchoires s'activèrent. Matt ne bougea pas, même s'il mourrait d'envie de fumer une cigarette. Quand il voulut parler, Mello le devança.

- Quel petit trou du cul, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, et Matt entendit le grondement de la colère, de la frustration.

- … Oh.

N'en pouvant plus, Matt se leva, alla chercher ses cigarettes et son briquet. Mello n'avait pas bougé, fixant le sol sans vraiment le regarder. Matt remarqua ses jambes croisées, et l'une d'elle tremblait sous l'afflux de la rage. La flamme du briquet éclaira un court instant le visage de Matt puis, tirant sur la cigarette, il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Mello.

- Ca s'est passé comment ? finit-il par demander.

Mello releva la tête, ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il se fendit d'un bref rire sans joie.

- J'ai revu un connard que j'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir. Le chef du SPK, je le connais, ajouta-t-il avant de croquer dans son chocolat.

- Rien que ça ? fit Matt, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressé. L'orphelinat ?

- Oui. Ce salopard utilise les autres comme des jouets. Il a pas de sentiments, rien du tout. Un enfoiré.

Le visage de Mello fut parcouru d'un frémissement et il détourna les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Matt devine ses pensées.

- Je suis allé le voir pour qu'il me rende quelque chose. Maintenant, je sais où se trouve le SPK, dit-il en se levant, semblant subitement plus calme. Tu as cherché pour les appartements ?

- Je savais pas trop ce que tu voulais, j'ai cherché dans certaines zones.

- Choisis vers Nick Street, lança Mello d'une voix implacable.

- Je vais me débrouiller, répondit Matt en haussant les épaules. Je vais voir ça tout de suite.

Complètement réveillé, il retourna dans sa chambre, se remit au lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il entendit Mello déposer son manteau sur la table puis le rejoindre. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, le dos voûté, considérant pensivement un bout de papier qu'il tenait dans une main toujours gantée. Après un temps de silence, il la tendit finalement à Matt qui l'attrapa, curieux.

C'était une photo de Mello, lorsqu'il n'était âgé que d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'une lueur arrogante, très noirs, et ses cheveux étaient lisses, bien coiffés, retombant en mèches sages sur ses joues pâles. Il avait un sourire en coin, moqueur, provoquant l'objectif. Matt réprima un ricanement, puis la rendit à Mello.

- T'étais mignon, dit-il, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur.

Matt émit une exhalation amusée.

- Je ne le suis plus ?

Matt eut un léger sourire, entendant dans la voix de Mello cette intonation si particulière qui annonçait que peut-être dans peu de temps ils se retrouveraient à discuter passionnément sous les draps.

- Si mignon signifie avoir une grave brûlure et un penchant assumé pour le cuir, on peut dire que si.

Mello rit doucement. Il se pencha, retira ses bottines, ses gants, puis son haut en cuir qu'il laissa sur le sol avant de se mettre au lit.

- Mon canapé te fait de l'œil, dit Matt, cliquant sur un fichier.

- Mon poing dans ta figure aussi, répliqua Mello d'une voix égale.

Il se mit sur le flanc, un bras sous la nuque et ne bougea plus. Matt crut un instant qu'il faisait semblant puis, au bout d'une heure, entendit sa respiration, régulière, profonde. Complètement absorbé par ses recherches, Matt sentit Mello bouger dans son sommeil, mais lui tournant toujours le dos. Il réussit à trouver un appartement sur Nick Street, envoya quelques messages puis, soulagé, éteignit l'ordinateur, seule lumière de la pièce.

Doucement, ayant presque peur de réveiller Mello, Matt se fit une place, sentant le sommeil le gagner à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre, et quand cela se faisait, il était trop ivre, ou épuisé pour vraiment contester. Il perçut la chaleur de Mello sous le drap, et cette vie tout près de lui l'émut pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Retombant dans le monde flou des rêves, il appuya sa joue contre l'oreiller, ayant pour dernière image la silhouette de Mello endormi près de lui.

* * *

Mello dormit peu. Il était six heures du matin quand Matt sentit sa main le secouer doucement pour le réveiller. Grommelant sous les draps, il voulut se détourner des doigts gantés continuant de presser son épaule.

- Il faut qu'on commence à tout ranger, chuchota Mello en guise de bonjour.

- Plus tard, merde, soupira Matt dans l'oreiller. J'ai déjà envoyé un message, faut attendre.

Mello eut comme un sourire, mais Matt, les yeux toujours fermés pour bloquer toute lumière matinale, ne le vit pas. Il entendit son petit ricanement, puis perçut la chaleur de Mello se penchant vers lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, puis déposèrent un bref baiser. Matt, surpris, ne répondit pas aussitôt, les mâchoires serrées. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait le contact de Mello, mais il savait que l'haleine du matin était ce qui pouvait tuer le désir en un temps record. Ouvrant un œil, il contempla Mello déjà lavé, habillé, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure. Il semblait surpris de l'apparente pruderie de Matt, analysant brièvement la situation d'un regard acéré. Matt lut dans ses yeux un mélange de déception et de frustration, et peut-être quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté froissée. Sa main effleura l'épaule de Matt, remontant à sa gorge, la caressant d'un geste vague, presque hésitant. Le contact du cuir sur la peau tiède était presque étrange dans le reste de sommeil qui brumait l'esprit de Matt.

- J'ai fait du café, dit Mello, retirant sa main puis amorçant un mouvement pour se lever. Dépêche-toi de prendre ta douche, on a beaucoup de choses à préparer pour Nick Stre-

Il se tut quand Matt, lentement, avait attrapé son poignet pour le forcer à se rassoir. Encore fatigué par la courte nuit, Matt se redressa, attrapa le visage de Mello et l'embrassa doucement, en espérant que son haleine ne serait pas trop rebutante. Il entendit Mello sourire contre ses lèvres, et ses mains gantées le prirent aux épaules, descendirent le long de son torse en un effleurement amusé.

- Bonne façon de commencer la journée, dit Matt contre la bouche de Mello, la tiédeur du cuir devenant chaude à travers le tissu de son t-shirt.

Mello eut ce rire guttural qui annonçait tant de choses, et Matt, fermant les yeux, le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou, mordant doucement la peau, et les picotements réveillaient son corps engourdi par le sommeil, réchauffaient tous ses membres et bientôt il gémit quand les doigts gantés touchèrent son entrejambe. Mello rit de nouveau, et son baiser fut dur contre la bouche de Matt, intrusif, dominateur. Matt rit à son tour, sentant les mains de Mello le forcer à se rallonger mais se redressant malgré tout.

- Je vais me laver si on a tant de boulot que ça, lança-t-il en repoussant doucement les doigts de Mello qui se pressaient davantage contre son ventre, glissant encore plus bas.

Il crut entendre Mello émettre un grondement menaçant, s'en amusa. La lumière blafarde du matin pâlissait davantage sa peau intacte, adoucissait la brûlure et les traits crispés de son visage. Matt, à présent débout, s'étira puis retenant un autre rire, se tourna pour voir Mello se lever à son tour, le fixant d'un regard noir.

- Tu fais ça pour m'énerver ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Oh, tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand il s'agit d'emmerder les autres, répliqua Matt, prenant ses lunettes, vérifiant qu'elles étaient propres.

Il se tut, hésita un bref instant, puis brusquement étreignit Mello et l'embrassa avec force avant de sourire.

- Je suis sérieux quand il faut bosser, murmura-t-il au coin des lèvres de Mello.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu, répliqua Mello et l'orage dans ses yeux sombres se dissipa progressivement.

Matt qui s'était éloigné se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il sentit l'odeur du café chaud dans le salon, vit les affaires de Mello sur le canapé, puis fit un signe de la main, comme s'il voulait dissiper quelque chose qui était tenu dans l'air, ce désir perceptible, admis, mais qui n'avait pas encore sa place pour le moment.

Après sa douche, puis s'être habillé, il but son café tout en écoutant Mello lui résumer ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

- Le nouveau L serait Kira ?

- D'après Hal, oui.

Matt resta silencieux. Reposant sa tasse, il s'alluma une cigarette et exhala une bouffée, les yeux dans le vague. Mello, assis en face de lui, le regardait, attendant qu'il parle. Il semblait aimer avoir l'avis de Matt, même s'il ne le respectait pas toujours.

- Ouais, c'est… assez terrifiant comme logique, répondit finalement Matt, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Smith est malin.

Mello ricana.

- Encore ce Smith ?

- Kira s'astique le manche en se prenant pour un dieu. C'est pas tellement différent.

Mello eut un nouveau sourire, détournant le regard. Il soutenait son front de sa main gauche, et sous la paume, la diagonale se dessinait, boursouflée, encore rouge et douloureuse. Matt hésita à lui demander s'il prenait toujours les pilules de tradamol puis préféra s'abstenir. Son café était amer, très fort.

- J'avais quand même une question, dit-il brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Hal… Elle a vraiment une grosse poitrine ?

* * *

Tout fut compliqué, malgré les tentatives de Matt pour aller le plus vite possible. Edmond, qui était spécialisé dans la saisie d'appartements, avait trouvé quelque chose à Nick Street, juste en face de l'immeuble qu'une multinationale possédait. Quand Matt avait demandé à Edmond ce que ça donnait, son contact n'avait répondu qu'un simple « Tu verras ». Matt avait fait une grimace, lancé un coup d'œil à l'appartement dans lequel il vivait, si grand et confortable, puis à Mello qui continuait ses propres recherches sur un autre ordinateur portable, avant de soupirer.

Matt possédait près d'une vingtaine d'ordinateurs, certains portables, d'autres non. Il avait même des modèles n'existant plus depuis des années, qu'il avait réparé lui-même et qui marchaient aussi bien qu'un neuf. Mello lui demanda de ne garder que les plus performants, soit une dizaine en tout.

- Tu peux toujours mettre les autres ailleurs, lança-t-il comme cela était parfaitement évident.

- Et où, ailleurs ? répliqua Matt, serrant par réflexe ses doigts sur le clavier d'un des premiers Mac jamais sortis.

Mello ne répondit pas, et Matt voulut le frapper. Il refusa catégoriquement de se séparer de sa collection de jeux vidéo et de consoles, malgré toutes les menaces de Mello.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, dit-il et cet argument, bien qu'incohérent avec le reste de la négociation fut ce qui lui donna raison.

Comme une petite amie dont on ne peut tout à fait se séparer, la vieille Ford fut de nouveau utiliser pour faire le trajet de l'appartement à Nick Street. Matt caressait le volant avec un mélange de dégoût et d'agacement, tentant de se persuader que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il avait largement les moyens de s'acheter une autre voiture, bien plus performante et surtout bien plus belle, mais Mello, en voyant la Ford, eut un léger sourire. Matt eut l'impression qu'il s'était en quelque sorte attaché à la poubelle ambulante et ne put s'en amuser qu'un bref moment. Ils déposèrent six cartons d'ordinateurs et de caméscopes, et Matt dut faire un nouveau trajet pour amener un matelas. Il avait beau aimé vivre une aventure, il refusait de dormir à même le sol dans un appartement qui s'annonçait vétuste.

Quand il alla voir Edmond, qui logeait près de Manhattan, Mello resta dans la voiture, continuant de taper sur un ordinateur portable qu'il avait pris d'un carton, cachant son visage. Edmond discuta un bref moment avec Matt, qui malgré plusieurs refus, dut boire un café avec lui. Edmond avait un physique ingrat, mais était presque trop gentil pour son travail. Il donna à Matt une autre adresse d'appartement, lui aussi libre, si jamais Matt en avait besoin pour un autre travail. Mello ne lui fit pas une remarque quand il revint à la voiture une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui le surprit. Il mangea même avec un semblant d'appétit l'hamburger que Matt alla acheter à un fast-food tout considérant pensivement le tableau de bord.

- Avec un peu de chance, on aura bientôt fini, dit Matt, histoire d'avoir un semblant de conversation.

- Hum, oui.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens tout simplement de m'éjecter de mon domicile ?

- C'était pas ton appartement, de toute façon.

- J'y étais attaché, rétorqua Matt, grignotant une frite.

Le visage de Mello s'adoucit. Il semblait en train de réfléchir activement aussi Matt décida de se taire pour ne plus le déranger. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redémarrer la voiture pour se diriger vers Nick Street, Mello se tourna vers lui, à la fois étonné et déçu.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Tu avais l'air de réfléchir, j'avais pas envie de-

- Non, ça va. Tu peux continuer de parler. Ca ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix légère, qui sonnait presque comme une sorte de compliment. En général, je n'aime pas entendre les autres mais avec toi, ça va.

Passant la deuxième vitesse, Matt se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour faire disparaître le sourire stupidement ravi qui le prenait.

Ils parvinrent à préparer l'appartement en fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs voyages. Matt, épuisé, prit cependant le temps de disposer tous les ordinateurs, puis toute sa collection. L'appartement le rendait nerveux. Ce n'était qu'un studio au cinquième étage sans ascenseur, aux murs nus de tout papier peint, les rideaux déchirés, troués par des mégots. Le plancher grinçait et à chaque fois Matt avait l'impression qu'il était sur un pont prêt à s'effondrer. A peine osa-t-il lancer un regard à la salle de bains. Quand il fit couler de l'eau, une substance vaguement brune jaillit du robinet. Mello le retrouva en train de tapoter le résidu dans la douche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie si c'est pas un extra-terrestre qui est resté coincé là-dedans.

Pour faire un minimum de cuisine, il n'y avait qu'un réchaud. Le radiateur ne marchait pas. L'humidité était telle que Matt sentit un rhume le saisir moins d'une heure après leur arrivée. Il décida aussitôt de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures et de ne plus quitter le matelas qu'il avait déposé dans un coin de l'appartement, loin des courants d'air. Claquant des dents, il remit en marche ses ordinateurs, et fut soulagé d'avoir une connection valable. Mello marchait dans l'appartement, faisant grincer les lattes du parquet. Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de la vue qui donnait directement sur la sortie de la station, et de l'immeuble de la multinationale. Brandissant des jumelles, il eut un sourire, murmurant sans émettre un son des calculs dont Matt ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

- Viens voir, Matt, dit Mello, tendant les jumelles.

Matt s'extirpa du matelas, ramenant les couvertures sur lui.

- Super, lança-t-il d'une voix désinvolte.

- Tu as devant toi le SPK, dit Mello, retournant voir les ordinateurs allumés.

- Super, se contenta de répéter Matt, ayant trop froid pour se soucier de quoi ce soit d'autre.

Mello s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil rouge, jambes sur un accoudoir. Il grimaça aussitôt et palpa le tissu.

- On sent le ressort en dessous.

- Je ne suis pas tellement surpris, dit Matt lui redonnant les jumelles avant d'allumer une cigarette.

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Matt le regarda, curieux. Il commençait à avoir un peu plus chaud sous les couvertures et allongé à plat ventre sur le matelas, il tendit un bras pour atteindre le cendrier dans lequel il déposa les cendres de sa cigarette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

Mello ne répondit pas. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau une tablette de chocolat, froissa le papier d'aluminium entre ses doigts gantés et quand il porta le chocolat à ses lèvres, il s'arrêta, détournant les yeux.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne risque rien. Mais il ne faut pas que je tarde. Je me laisse quelques jours pour continuer les recherches et prendre contact avec Hal.

Matt resta silencieux.

- Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais le chef du SPK, lança-t-il enfin, exhalant une bouffée.

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Mello tressaillit puis se tourna pour lancer un regard surpris à Matt.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu donnes tes informations au compte-goutte ? répliqua Matt d'une voix égale. J'ai déjà prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance. En quoi m'en dire plus sur ce type peut être dangereux ?

- Ce n'est pas que c'est dangereux, rétorqua Mello, vaguement agacé. C'est juste…

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots. Matt contempla son nez droit, le pli de sa brûlure, puis ses lèvres pincées, refusant de montrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il vit un éclat trouble dans ses yeux noirs et soupira.

- C'est juste personnel ? dit-il du bout des lèvres, tentant d'aider Mello.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, chuchota Mello en ayant un léger sourire désolé.

Matt ferma les yeux, laissant sa cigarette se consumer dans le cendrier. Appuyant son menton sur ses bras croisés, il profita de la tiédeur le protégeant.

- C'est quoi son nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les couvertures.

- Near.

Matt pouffa et entendit Mello émettre un bruit amusé à son tour.

- Je sais, c'est débile, admit Mello et Matt perçut le bruit d'un craquement sourd, puis celui des mâchoires de Mello mâchant le chocolat avec une vengeance d'appétit.

Souriant, sentant le sommeil l'envahir, Matt ne répondit plus. Malgré l'humidité, l'odeur de moisissure, il se sentit bien, entendant Mello traverser l'appartement pour prendre sa place près d'un autre ordinateur. Peut-être devait-il travailler à son tour mais il n'y parvint pas, ses membres se fondant doucement dans la chaleur du matelas.

Mello le frappa légèrement à la nuque, le faisant sursauter.

- Debout, dit-il, ne pouvant cacher le rire dans sa voix.

Matt ne répliqua pas et traînant les couvertures avec lui jusqu'au vieux canapé qui semblait presque menaçant aves tous ses ressorts, il commença à faire ses propres recherches.

* * *

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Mello sortit beaucoup, faisant quelques vérifications pour le plan qu'il mettait en place. Matt ne l'accompagna pas, n'ayant tout simplement pas eu l'autorisation, mais sortit une fois ou deux également pour profiter d'une véritable bouffée d'air frais le changeant de l'atmosphère du studio, et de l'humidité qui le rendait presque physiquement malade. Il n'aimait pas sortir mais préférait largement se connecter dans un café bien couvert, protégé, tout en buvant une boisson chaude plutôt que de rester sur un vieux matelas et ne plus bouger sous peine de sentir un courant d'air glacial lui passer entre les jambes.

Il mit un terme au chantage de Milligan quand il vit son intervention à la télévision, mettant fin aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Sa femme, bientôt ex madame Milligan, l'avait remercié pour son travail et Matt avait ensuite contacté ClockTower, bien ce dernier était déjà au courant. Ils avaient gagné ensemble plus de deux cent mille dollars. Matt en garda une partie pour son travail avec Mello, espérant bien s'acheter une nouvelle voiture s'ils devaient encore faire des déplacements. Mello ne lui avait encore rien dit sur ce qu'il comptait faire et Matt comprit, sous le silence buté, qu'il en serait presque toujours ainsi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il en était venu à aimer cette imprévisibilité, ces brusques changements, les révélations qu'il gagnait en guise de récompense.

Jay l'avait contacté une nouvelle fois. Matt, agacé, lui avait envoyé un bref mail lui disant qu'il était toujours occupé. Les choses s'annonçaient difficiles et la perspective de perdre le réseau de Jay mettait Matt dans l'embarras. Pendant un moment, il regretta d'avoir déchiré la carte de Karl, puis finalement ne s'en soucia plus. Il finissait par comprendre que coucher avec ceux qui lui proposaient du travail n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Par association d'idées, Matt finit par penser une nouvelle fois à Mello et grimaça, se connectant à un MMORPG pour tuer le temps.

Quand il rentra à l'appartement le 22 au soir, Mello était déjà là, fixant le SPK à l'aide de ses jumelles. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque Matt posa les clés et aussitôt alla se poser sur le matelas et la chaleur confortable des couvertures.

- Demain, je vais avoir besoin de toi, déclara-t-il, reposant les jumelles puis serrant les poings comme pour contenir une rage soudaine.

- Okay, pour quoi faire ?

- Il se peut que ça prenne du temps. Peut-être. Si jamais c'est le cas, tu me relaieras le temps que je me repose.

Matt haussa les épaules. Il avait allumé sa PSP et déjà commencé une nouvelle partie d'un RPG qu'il avait téléchargé pendant qu'il était au café. Il hésita un temps de mettre ses écouteurs puis décida que ce n'était pas la peine. Il perçut le mouvement de Mello sur sa gauche, s'asseyant sur le matelas à son tour puis, après un instant où il ne bougea plus, il retira ses bottines et se mit sous les couvertures, fermant les yeux. Il avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Dans la légère lumière, Matt vit l'expression de son visage, et les ombres firent fondre les ridules de sa brûlure, diluant la diagonale pour n'en faire qu'un trait léger, barrant l'arête de son nez. Il tendit une main, faisant mine de le toucher, puis réprima son geste.

Il reporta son attention sur sa PSP. Sa nouvelle équipe était vraiment nulle, il allait devoir faire beaucoup de level-up si jamais il voulait battre le premier boss du jeu. Il étain en train de vérifier les équipements quand il entendit Mello rire doucement près de lui. Levant les yeux de l'écran de sa console, il vit son sourire, mi-amusé mi-moqueur, un œil entrouvert qui le fixait et sa bouche se fit sèche. N'ayant pas besoin d'en comprendre davantage, il sauvegarda sa partie, reposa sa console sur le sol et à peine se redressa-t-il que Mello se leva, les muscles de son ventre dénudé se contractant dans le mouvement et se pressa contre lui, riant en même temps qu'il l'embrassait.

Matt, les yeux mi-clos, sentit les cheveux de Mello tomber sur ses joues, le corps empêtré dans la tiédeur des couvertures, et passa ses doigts sur les épaules, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mémorisant chaque contour, devinant où se trouvait la plaque de la brûlure, s'étendant jusqu'à disparaître complètement. L'odeur du cuir le troubla, lui fit fermer les yeux et répondant enfin aux baisers de Mello, il se détendit, enlaçant le corps mince qui l'étreignait avec un mélange de force et un semblant de douceur.

Ce qui suivit se déroula dans une sorte d'empressement, un besoin frénétique. Matt, poings serrés sur le matelas, puis ongles plantés dans les hanches de Mello qui tendait la nuque pour atteindre ses lèvres, perçut la chaleur de ses jambes, le pantalon en cuir ne tenant plus que sur une cheville, toute blanche, presque trop fine, en-dehors des couvertures. Les genoux qu'il prit dans ses paumes, les ployant pour avoir plus d'espace, avaient deux cicatrices très nettes, comme si Mello était tombé d'un lieu élevé après l'explosion. Le souffle court, Matt garda les yeux ouverts, profitant de la clarté du reste du jour pour enfin regarder chaque expression, chaque frémissement du visage de Mello quand, prenant tout son temps, il embrassa sa peau, de sa jugulaire à son torse, puis redescendant, dissimulé sous les couvertures, jusqu'au bas-ventre où il pressa ses lèvres, mordant doucement sur l'os de la hanche et le tremblement nerveux des muscles qui se contractaient par le désir.

Il entendit Mello émettre un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche. La chaleur était telle que Matt éprouva une sorte de vertige, et il ne sut plus tout à fait quand Mello eut un orgasme, si cela fut avant ou après qu'il ne soit enlacé à son tour par Mello qui tout en souriant contre ses lèvres écarta les pans ouverts de son jean pour passer ses doigts sur son érection. Percevant contre lui le mouvement de la poitrine de Mello qui prenait une longue inspiration pour se calmer, il l'embrassa, ses doigts s'appuyant sur son ventre puis sur son sexe qu'il empoigna fermement et son autre main attrapa doucement, presque tendrement sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Sa langue semblait fraîche comparée à la chaleur qui les enveloppait tous deux.

Lorsque tout fut fini, la nuit tombait et le froid tétanisa Matt encore brûlant, la peau humide de sueur. Les doigts de Mello étaient posés sur sa gorge et le regard tourné vers la fenêtre donnant vue sur le SPK, il resta silencieux, le visage fermé par une expression indescriptible. Matt, remettant correctement les couvertures, entendant le vrombissement léger des ordinateurs allumés, hésita un court instant puis passa un bras sur l'épaule de Mello, ne le regardant pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mello observa une nouvelle fois le bâtiment. Matt, assis, fumant une cigarette, le regarda composer un numéro sur un téléphone portable acheté quelques jours auparavant puis attendre, se prélassant dans le fauteuil à moitié défoncé. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et froissant l'emballage d'une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, il se mit à parler à son interlocuteur.

- C'est toi, Mogi ?

Matt, de là où il se trouvait, ne put entendre qu'une vague réponse. Curieux, il ne dit pas un mot tandis que Mello choisissait chacune de ses paroles avec soin. Le regard perçant mais ne fixant rien en particulier, il se focalisait entièrement sur son plan. Rien ne pouvait le déranger.

- Viens le plus rapidement possible à la station Nick Street à New York, déclara Mello après un bref échange concernant une « combine avec les autres », que Matt ne comprit pas.

Gardant le téléphone près de son oreille, il écrivit sur un bout de papier à Matt de vérifier les vols de Los Angeles pour New York. Toujours en ligne avec Mogi, Mello ne dit plus un mot pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Mogi raccroche le temps de prendre l'avion.

- Il arrivera dans cinq heures, six grand maximum, chuchota Matt, lui montrant les différents trajets.

- Très bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre son arrivée.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Après un instant où il resta silencieux, il retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil, puis alluma un ordinateur portable.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un autre coin pour se cacher, lança-t-il.

- Déjà ? dit Matt, surpris.

Mello le dévisagea, puis eut un rire bref qui ne put tout à fait cacher une certaine nervosité.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne risque pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps mon plan va marcher.

Il se tut et Matt sentit comme une main lui compresser l'estomac, faisant monter en lui un début de nausée.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont pu remonter jusqu'à toi, dit-il d'une voix serrée par un mélange d'excitation et de panique.

Mello éclata de rire.

- Pas de souci. Je ne suis pas si bête que ça. Mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, passant machinalement une main sur la diagonale de sa brûlure, grimaçant au contact du cuir contre sa peau. Quand il se rendit compte que Matt attendait qu'il finisse de parler, il secoua la tête, puis se remit à travailler sur l'ordinateur. Matt, pensif, alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant d'envoyer un mail à Edmond pour savoir s'il restait toujours quelques adresses qui pourraient leur convenir.

Les cinq heures d'attente promettaient d'être longues.

* * *

Quand Mello composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de Mogi, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Matt, silencieux, dévoré par la curiosité, cessa tout mouvement pour observer Mello en train de faire les cents pas dans le studio. Le parquet grinçait, grondait sourdement et Mello, impassible, attendait que Mogi lui réponde, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La lueur extérieure prenait une teinte orange, réchauffant les muscles engourdis de Matt qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis le début de l'opération.

Enfin, après un quart d'heure où Mello ne dit pas un mot, Matt entendit le déclic d'un téléphone et une voix, assourdie dire quelque chose à Mello. Ce dernier, retenant un léger sourire à la fois soulagé et satisfait, prit les jumelles et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je te vois, oui. Entre dans l'immeuble qui se trouve juste en face de toi.

- Mello mais qu'est-ce que…

Mello ne répondit pas. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau un deuxième téléphone, appuya sur une touche puis attendit. Matt, commençant à comprendre, retint une exhalation amusée et retourna s'occuper d'un travail de surveillance d'une banque à Chicago. Il entendit Mello parler avec cette fameuse Hal, puis, après un court instant de silence, perçut une sorte de sourire dans la voix de Mello quand ce dernier s'adressa à Near.

Il le regarda s'appuyer au mur et dans la lumière vit son expression changer subtilement, une expression qui semblait ancienne, et dont Mello n'avait certainement pas conscience. Tout en déclarant à Near qu'il comptait bien se servir de lui, ses yeux sombres brillèrent de contentement. Lorsqu'il se détourna, dissimulant sa brûlure, Matt crut voir pendant un bref instant ce qu'avait été Mello avant qu'il n'entre dans la Mafia. Puis, brusquement, le visage de Mello s'assombrit et de l'adolescent moqueur d'autrefois Matt ne vit plus rien qu'un reste de rage insatiable.

- En effet, Near, continua Mello d'une voix maîtrisée, presque polie qui ne lui allait pas du tout. S'il ne parle pas, nous pourrons en déduire que Kira fait partie de l'équipe d'enquêteurs japonais.

Matt eut une toux qui le secoua brusquement. Il fit craquer ses articulations, ses doigts glacés par le froid ambiant puis, nerveux, se leva pour s'approcher de Mello qui écoutait toujours Near. De là où se trouvait, Matt entendit une faible voix, un peu cassée, monocorde et ne sut dire précisément s'il s'agissait de celle d'un homme ou bien d'un enfant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, si long que Matt finit par se désintéresser de toute l'histoire et s'allonger sur le matelas, continuant de discuter avec Lixie et Deaddy. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ClockTower. Il envoya un message au sujet des nouvelles adresses à Mello qui n'avait pas bougé puis, épuisé par l'attente, s'ennuyant à mourir, il s'endormit profondément, les doigts encore sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

Il dormit près de six heures, avant que Mello ne vienne le réveiller, lui-même épuisé. Il tendit le téléphone à Matt, puis un bout de papier sur lequel il avait écrit un court message :

_Mogi ne veut rien dire. Remplace-moi le temps que je me repose, et réveille-moi dès que tu as l'impression qu'il y a du nouveau. N'oublie pas de recharger le téléphone._

Matt, retenant un bâillement, se leva puis laissa sa place à Mello. Il le vit retirer son manteau, puis s'allonger dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il s'était endormi la première fois. Tout en faisant chauffer l'eau pour le café, le téléphone calé contre son oreille, Matt écouta les bruissements à l'autre bout du fil. Il perçut plusieurs voix, dont celle d'une femme –sûrement Lidner- et de nouveau la voix si particulière de Near. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer son âge. Si Mello avait dit vrai, il devait ne pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Laissez Mogi pour le moment, et continuez les recherches, dit Near à cet instant et Matt entendit un bruit sourd, comme si le téléphone avait été posé au sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un autre bruit que Matt ne réussit pas à définir sur le coup, et qui sembla se répéter pendant plus d'une heure. Ce bruit disparut pour laisser place à un autre. Apparemment Near aimait s'occuper et ses activités semblaient variées. Que pouvait-il faire en tant que chef du SPK ? Il ne tapait pas au clavier, sauf exceptionnellement pour lire un ou deux fichiers, ne lisait pas de dossiers, et parlait peu.

Matt s'allongea sur le canapé et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir à temps un juron. Il venait de se prendre un ressort dans le dos. Il tenta de trouver une position confortable, attrapa des écouteurs et les brancha sur le téléphone pour avoir ainsi les mains libres et continuer sa partie de jeu. Il entendit plusieurs fois une conversation entre Lidner et un autre homme –une voix grave, sûrement celle d'un homme mûr- répondant au nom de Rester, au sujet des enquêteurs japonais. De toute évidence, leur enquête ne progressait pas beaucoup et Matt sentit même comme un ennui dans le ton de Near lorsque ce dernier répondit à une question de Lidner.

Matt alla brancher le téléphone puis retourna sur le canapé, les jambes sur l'un des accoudoirs. Il continua de jouer à la PSP pendant deux heures, accordant toujours la plus grande partie de son attention à écouter des conversations sans intérêt entre Near et ses agents. Pas une fois il n'entendit une voix nouvelle. On alla servir de l'eau à Mogi, puis un repas mais l'homme ne dit pas un mot.

Il était une heure du matin quand Mello se réveilla. Matt, en le voyant se lever avec lenteur, le visage encore plein de sommeil, lui montra le café qu'il avait laissé puis reporta son attention sur le téléphone.

- Alors ? dit Mello, mais Matt sut qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, après tout, il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Matt secoua la tête.

- Mogi s'est endormi d'après ce que j'ai compris, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

- Bon. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

Matt sourit, secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Il changea de position pour laisser de la place à Mello. Ce dernier, entamant sa tasse de café, prit le téléphone à son tour puis, cachant un bâillement derrière sa main, écouta quelques instants.

- C'est le plan le plus chiant du monde, avoua Matt, s'allumant une cigarette.

Mello fit une grimace comme s'il se retenait de rire mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait écouter la voix de Near qui avait l'air parfaitement réveillé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait vivre une aventure excitante, Matt, dit-il peu après.

- Attraper un meurtrier mégalomane me semble être la parfaite définition d'une aventure excitante.

Mello eut un léger sourire.

- Il faut de la patience. Il m'en a fallu avant d'arriver jusqu'au sommet de la Mafia. Et s'il faut en avoir encore pour obtenir la tête de Kira, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

En disant ces mots, il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir et ses cheveux, sous l'inclination, dévoilèrent sa brûlure. Matt, songeur, ne fit pas de commentaire.

- J'aurai besoin de tradamol, fit Mello. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il avec un léger temps de retard, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il était encore quelque peu engourdi par le sommeil.

Matt lui passa le flacon. Mello prit deux pilules avec son café puis se détendit, se prélassant dans le canapé. Matt alla fumer à la fenêtre, comptant les voitures. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant plusieurs heures.

* * *

Ce fut comme ça pendant deux jours. Matt finit par s'habituer à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Mello avait veillé aussi longtemps que possible, se permettant de dormir une ou deux heures le temps que Matt le remplace. Il passa un de ses moments de repos à faire quelques recherches sur un ordinateur, mais ne répondit pas aux regards interrogatifs de Matt. Il ne semblait plus vraiment croire à son plan et Matt voyait, à son impatience qui ne cessait de croitre, qu'il était déjà passé à autre chose.

Mogi n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Near se permit de parler une seule fois à Mello et ce dernier, le visage fermé par un mélange de déception et frustration, resta silencieux. Matt vit sa main qui tenait le téléphone être parcourue par un tremblement et profita donc d'un moment pour quitter le studio, prétextant d'aller faire les courses. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il ne préférait pas être dans la même pièce que Mello si ce dernier venait à laisser éclater sa rage. Il était d'une nature insaisissable et Matt savait reconnaître chez ce genre de personne le moment où il devenait irrésistible de frapper sur quelque chose ou même –encore mieux- sur quelqu'un.

Quand il revint les bras chargés de course, Mello fixait le SPK. Matt remarqua aussitôt la tension de ses épaules, son cou à peu raide et demeura parfaitement silencieux, hésitant même à rester dans la même pièce que Mello. Il déposa les sacs sur la table puis, un peu embarrassé, ne bougea plus, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Ca a foiré, dit soudainement Mello et quelque part, cette simple constatation fit disparaître une partie de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le studio.

Matt ouvrit la bouche et ne trouvant rien de pertinent à répondre, la referma. Il avait envie d'une cigarette.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Mogi allait rien dire, murmura-t-il enfin après un temps de silence. Ton plan était bon.

- Merde !

Brusquement, Mello se retourna et Matt eut à peine le temps de voir l'expression de son visage – une colère un peu trouble, et même un peu de tristesse- avant qu'il ne tende la jambe et frappe violemment le canapé qui se déplaça sur quelques centimètres. Le plancher grinça, comme s'il protestait et Matt réalisa qu'il avait également eu un mouvement de recul, se rapprochant instinctivement de la sortie.

- Merde, répéta Mello, d'une voix cependant plus faible. Bordel de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et ne bougea plus, fixant le sol d'un air préoccupé.

- Tu as autre chose, non ? demanda Matt.

Mello hocha la tête.

- J'avais prévu le coup mais… merde.

Il eut un rire bref.

- J'avais oublié.

- De quoi ?

- Comment c'était avant. Quand j'étais tout seul.

Matt fixa Mello et eut l'impression qu'une partie de son estomac se gelait, comme s'il venait de manger un bol entier de glaçons. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait profondément vexé.

- Eh, t'es pas tout seul. Je suis là, non ?

Quand il vit Mello lui sourire, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir et s'abstenant de faire une remarque ironique, il se détourna.

Il s'apprêtait à s'allumer une cigarette quand il entendit Mello émettre une exclamation de surprise. Etonné, il releva les yeux et vit au même temps instant quelque chose passer devant la fenêtre, un léger mouvement qui faisait penser à un oiseau. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il voyait tomber n'étaient pas des oiseaux… mais des billets de banque.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

Abasourdi, il se tut et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il entendit alors une clameur dans la rue, sentit une odeur de brûlé et clignant des yeux, aperçut une centaine d'hommes masqués se ruant sur l'immeuble dans lequel le SPK se trouvait, balançant des cocktails Molotov et autres barres de fer sur les vitres. Matt remarqua dans la foule un homme utilisant un drapeau déchiré sur lequel était écrit « Kira » pour crever les yeux d'un autre homme qui venait de lui voler une liasse de billets. Dans un vrombissement, des centaines et des milliers de billets de cent dollars tombaient d'une ouverture au sommet de l'immeuble et Matt, la bouche sèche, les regarda tomber juste devant lui, comme le mettant au défi de venir les attraper.

- Wow…, souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

Il entendit Mello ricaner près de lui.

- Near avait donc pensé à cette éventualité, dit-il.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, la voix de Near se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Mello écouta un instant puis raccrocha, le visage impassible.

- On y va, lança-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- On s'en va.

Tout en éclatant de rire, Matt s'en alla prendre un des sacs de courses, vida son contenu sur la table et avant même que Mello ne puisse répliquer, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'amusa pendant un moment à attraper tous les billets qui lui étaient à portée de main.

Il se fit plus de mille dollars en un temps record.

* * *

L'un des Japonais sembla regarder derrière lui peu après que la voiture envoyée par le SPK ne soit repartie avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport.

- Mon dieu, qu'il est laid, lança Matt en riant à moitié.

- Je savais bien que tu étais le maître de la subtilité, répliqua Mello, une main crispée sur le volant.

Matt se contenta de rire une nouvelle fois puis se cala dans son siège. Mello gara la voiture puis, observant le monde entrant et ressortant, eut un mouvement bref comme s'il hésitait encore.

- On les suit ? demanda Matt, prêt à quitter la voiture.

- Attends.

Matt fit une légère grimace.

- On s'est planqué pendant deux jours, tu n'as pas arrêté de me tanner pour qu'on se dépêche et tu veux attendre, maintenant ?

Mello tourna la tête et contempla Matt de ce regard presque douloureux tellement il était intense. Matt dessina des yeux la cicatrice qui dans l'ombre s'étendait sur la peau intacte et brusquement mal à l'aise, il cessa de sourire. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Mello pour savoir jusqu'où aller dans ses propos et quand il vit la nuque de Mello, un peu raide, et ses mains qui eurent un spasme sur le volant, il comprit qu'il était peut-être considéré comme un allié, mais qu'il pouvait aussi tout aussi bien être un homme mort si jamais les choses ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Il y eut un silence pesant puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, Mello étira son dos et sortit de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière, ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore en colère. Matt demeura immobile, la bouche sèche. Il exhala un long souffle tiède et se frotta l'arête du nez avec son pouce. Le contact du gant sur sa peau produisit une sensation bizarre.

Sa portière s'ouvrit brusquement et il sursauta. Mello, appuyé contre la voiture, le dévisageait en ayant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Alors ? dit-il enfin. Tu comptes rester ici ?

Matt ne répondit pas et sortant à son tour de la voiture, une cigarette à la main, observa Mello qui marchait d'un pas dynamique jusqu'aux portes de l'aéroport. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Matt n'entendit pas ce que Mello lui dit mais eut l'impression furtive lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'observer que Mello voulait dire autre chose.

* * *

Mello savait conduire une moto. Plus que tout le reste, ce fut ce qui surprit réellement Matt quand il vit Mello se ramener avec une magnifique Corso à leur arrivée à Los Angeles. Elle avait été payée en liquide à un garage où Mello avait un contact sûr. Il fallait donc croire qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu dans l'explosion.

- J'ai parlé au type, tu pourras donc aller chercher une voiture plus tard. Une Fairlane, ajouta Mello en ne pouvant dissimuler tout à fait un sourire quand il prit place sur sa moto, tenant fermement les poignées.

Un sentiment chaud envahit la poitrine de Matt.

- S-Sérieux ? De quelle année ?

- 1974, répondit Mello.

- Oh bon Dieu, s'exclama Matt en se mettant à rire.

Mello releva la tête, observant la route. Les deux enquêteurs n'étaient pas très loin devant eux, facilement rattrapables avec la Corso. Melo tapota la place derrière lui, et Matt vit à quel point il s'amusait, malgré la situation. Il jeta son mégot qui décrivit une courbe pour tomber au sol et prit place derrière Mello.

- T'es pas frileux, j'espère ? demanda Mello, se retournant pour le regarder.

Matt fit signe que non. Sans hésiter, il passa ses mains sur les flancs de Mello, prenant bien appui. Il eut une sensation de déjà-vu brutale lorsque ses gants de cuir se pressèrent sur la veste en cuir que Mello avait décidé de porter pour leur voyage. Il se rappela de l'odeur du cuir, le bruissement des vêtements et sentit un désir s'épanouir dans son ventre, proche de l'adrénaline. Mello, surpris de ne pas l'entendre, lui lança un regard furtif, indéchiffrable derrière les lunettes de soleil.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien.

Il y eut le grondement habituel de l'allumage puis, percevant la vibration dans tout son corps, Matt serra un peu plus ses doigts sur les flancs de Mello lorsqu'ils partirent enfin. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Matt n'avait pas voyagé à moto et, ravi, sentant le vent passer sur son visage, il observa tout autour de lui. Mello ne parlait pas, concentré sur la route, et Matt voyait ses épaules tendues, le mouvement de ses bras et de son dos lorsqu'il prenait un virage.

Mello finit bientôt par retrouver la voiture qu'avaient prise les Japonais et ralentit quelque peu sa vitesse. Sa conduite à moto était aussi nerveuse et imprévisible qu'en voiture, cependant Matt se sentait davantage en sécurité à moto. Ils traversèrent Los Angeles, firent un détour qui leur prit une dizaine de minutes puis bientôt Mello s'arrêta en face d'un immeuble.

- Le taxi les a déposés là, on a plus qu'à attendre.

Ils ne restèrent pas tous les deux en même endroit. Matt fit un tour puis prit la place de Mello lorsque ce dernier s'en alla vérifier les environs. Au bout de deux heures, l'un des Japonais quitta l'immeuble. Matt ne fut surpris que Mello le suive et haussant les épaules traversa la rue pour se poster à un coin moins exposé.

Il attendit pendant plusieurs heures sans que personne d'intéressant ne sorte de l'immeuble. L'ennui était tel que Matt se mit à chantonner, puis à compter dans sa tête. Il se mit à compter de zéro à cent mille en anglais, puis en français, tenta de se souvenir du latin qu'il avait appris au collège – ce qui lui permit de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler des déclinaisons – puis retourna à l'allemand. Lorsque Mogi sortit enfin, Matt en était à trente-trois mille en espagnol.

Une toute jeune femme suivit précipitamment Mogi qui avait déjà descendu les escaliers. En la voyant, Matt éprouva un curieux sentiment, un peu vieux, qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des lustres. C'était une asiatique –sûrement japonaise, comme Mogi-, aux longs cheveux d'un blond décoloré. Elle était menue, à la démarche sautillante et quand elle se tourna pour parler à Mogi, Matt eut la possibilité d'entendre sa voix assez aigue, babillante comme celle d'une adolescente. A côté de la silhouette massive de Mogi, elle avait l'air minuscule, comme une poupée.

Toutes les faiblesses de Matt combinées en un mètre cinquante et des poussières.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de les suivre pour allumer une cigarette. Il eut tout le temps d'observer les cuisses et les fesses de la jeune femme qui marchait et bondissait parfois, et à un certain moment Mogi la prit doucement par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de lui. Il était impressionnant de voir sa si grande main entourée la petite épaule qui n'eut pas un seul mouvement de recul. La jeune fille –ou femme, Matt n'arrivait vraiment pas à se décider- pailla à propos de quelque chose en japonais et Mogi lui répondit puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux au coin de la rue.

Matt les vit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements et tout en les surveillant composa le numéro de Mello qui décrocha aussitôt.

- Oui ?

Quand Matt eut fini de parler, il entendit le sourire dans la voix de Mello.

- On va s'occuper de cette fille.

Il était assez amusant de remarquer que le « on » voulait généralement dire « Matt ».

**A suivre**


	5. Chapitre V

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de The Smithcatchers, peu de temps après le quatrième, comme je vous l'avais promis. J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue, d'avoir laissé des commentaires. Cette fin vous semblera peut-être « abrupte », mais je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à l'histoire même de Matt. D'autre part, ce chapitre comporte des allusions sexuelles, vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

J'ai aimé écrire une alternative pour ces deux personnages, bien que la différence entre l'univers original et celui de cette fanfiction n'est pas énorme, j'en conviens. Je voulais juste imaginer ce « qui aurait pu être, mais qui ne sera jamais » dans leur relation, plus encore que dans le canon –bien que le canon laisse suffisamment de place pour la supposition-. Je me suis en tout cas bien amusée à imaginer tous les manques, tous les « et si » qui auraient pu ponctuer leur relation, et j'espère que malgré tout, cela vous aura également plu.

Enfin, je vous propose un petit lien pour conclure cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué, mais les titres des chapitres font référence à des extraits de chansons qui m'ont non seulement inspirée mais qui caractérisent à mes yeux cette histoire. Voici donc le lien vers mon autre livejournal d'une soundtrack regroupant les cinq chansons utilisées pour The Smithcatchers, toutes du groupe nommé… The Smiths (et oui) : http:// erabareshi . livejournal .com / 11356 .html# cutid1. Vous pouvez également trouver le lien sur mon profile. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres fanfictions, mais également pour les Enfants de la Raison qui est toujours en cours. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ou me poser des questions sur mon compte Formspring, je vous répondrai très rapidement.

Pour conclure, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt, peut-être.

**The Smithcatchers**

**V**

_I never want to go home_

La dernière fois que Matt avait posé un micro, cela remontait à tout juste un mois. Les caméras du député Milligan étaient été posées par un homme qui avait bien voulu travailler avec lui et il lui avait suffi ensuite d'installer le logiciel pour contrôler à distance. Sans personne pour l'aider –hormis un ancien membre de la Mafia -, ni les instruments nécessaires, Matt se sentait aussi invincible qu'un soldat armé d'un fusil en plastique.

L'occasion se présenta le soir même, quand Mogi et la jeune femme qui se prénommait Misa Amane, d'après les informations que Hal avait envoyé à Mello, quittèrent l'immeuble pour apparemment manger au restaurant. Mello était revenu voir Matt après avoir déposé quelques affaires dans un appartement –les adresses d'Edmond étaient donc conséquentes -. Il semblait fatigué, et Matt reconnut une minuscule expression de douleur quand il s'étira. Sortant de la poche de sa veste des pilules de tradamol, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Matt qui finissait une cigarette. L'éclat rouge brasilla une dernière fois avant que Matt ne l'écrase sous sa botte.

- J'en ai pas pour très longtemps, dit-il, vérifiant que le micro qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre était bien dans son manteau.

- Combien de temps ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mello.

Matt ricana.

- Pas longtemps.

Il traversa la rue et entra dans l'immeuble. Pendant un instant, il observa le hall d'entrée, très propre, plutôt classe et se dirigea jusqu'aux boites aux lettres. Troisième étage, porte F13. Sifflotant l'air d'une vieille série télé, Matt prit l'ascenseur puis se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. La moquette était d'un vert olive prodigieusement laid.

Il tendit une oreille et n'entendant rien se mit au travail. La serrure n'était pas d'une complexité monstrueuse mais il passa bien trois minutes à l'ouvrir. Les mains moites dans les gants qui sentaient légèrement le métal, il entra dans l'appartement.

- Mignonne, mignonne, murmura-t-il, amusé par l'odeur sucrée qui embaumait les rideaux écrus aux motifs pastels et les coussins brodés sur le canapé.

L'appartement était d'un luxe étonnant pour une si jeune femme et préférant ne pas se poser de questions, il fit le tour du salon puis, très curieux, se dirigea vers la chambre qui était décorée dans le même ton. Les draps avaient une odeur légère, féminine. Matt se tourna, puis s'accroupit pour regarder sous le lit. Rien d'intéressant hormis quelques paires de chaussures.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table à chevet et se mit à pouffer de rire lorsqu'il vit une boîte ouverte de préservatifs posée juste à côté d'un amas de dentelles. Lorsqu'il le prit entre les doigts, il reconnut la forme d'une culotte à la texture si fine qu'il voyait tout au travers.

Pas si enfant que ça, la femme-enfant.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha, tenant toujours la culotte à la lumière de la table de chevet pour en admirer la dentelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda Mello, commençant visiblement à perdre patience. Tu l'as posé ce micro ou pas ?

- Attends deux minutes. J'ai bientôt fini. Tu veux que je te ramène un souvenir ?

Il y eut un silence et Matt put presque voir Mello hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- …Quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que certaines fringues que j'ai trouvé t'iraient à merveille, ajouta Matt, frottant la dentelle entre ses doigts.

Mello lui raccrocha au nez.

- Aucun humour, murmura Matt avant de remettre correctement la culotte dans le tiroir.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien dérangé puis retourna dans le salon et après un instant de réflexion, se mit à genoux, scrutant les dessous de chaise. Il en attrapa une, tapota dessus, la posa au sol et sortit le micro. L'opération dura moins d'une minute et satisfait, Matt rangea la chaise à sa place. Il embrassa une dernière fois du regard l'appartement de Misa et sortit, refermant tout à fait la porte. Comme toujours, il n'y avait aucune trace sur la serrure.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur quand son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche.

- Quoi ?

Mello n'eut pas le temps de parler que Matt entendit faiblement, dans le grincement de l'ascenseur qui montait, une voix de jeune femme s'exclamer en un galimatias de japonais.

- Merde…

Matt eut l'impression que son cœur lui tomba dans l'estomac et raccrocha aussitôt avant de s'éloigner de l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit la porte de secours qu'il avait repérée à son arrivée et prit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruits. Cependant, quand il se retrouva entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée, il dévala les marches, le souffle court et retenant un rire nerveux, il sortit de l'immeuble aussi vite que possible.

Mello l'attendait, déjà prêt, et dès qu'il le vit mit la moto en marche.

- Si t'avais pas mis autant de temps, grogna-t-il.

Matt voulut sourire mais à cet instant, Mello lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit chanceler. Plus surpris par le geste que par la douleur qui commença à l'engourdir, Matt grimaça.

- Hé ! Mais t'es malade !

Dans l'obscurité, le sourire de Mello parut à la fois menaçant et ironique.

- Devine, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Monte.

Frottant son épaule un peu douloureuse, Matt prit place derrière Mello et ils s'en allèrent. Ils ne roulèrent pas longtemps, dix minutes tout au plus puis Mello se gara devant un immeuble.

- Tu m'as bien dit que ça irait pour la réception, dit-il à Matt, les sourcils froncés.

- Ouais, pas de souci. Les micros que j'utilise sont assez puissants. Je vais t'installer l'équipement.

- Oh.

Mello eut l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose puis eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci totalement indescriptible. Matt frissonna, commençant à être épuisé par leur voyage. Il avait hâte de dormir et suivit Mello qui fouillait dans les poches de sa veste tout en montant les marches. L'appartement était au dernier étage et lorsque Matt vit les murs, couverts de tags, abimés de part et d'autre, il comprit que le reste serait dans le même esprit que leur studio à New York.

Une odeur de poussière le prit à la gorge et il toussa. Il entendit Mello se diriger vers la pièce principale et dans le noir, le suivit. Il trébucha sur quelque chose et surpris, dut faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter de tomber.

- J'ai l'impression que plus c'est crade, plus ça te plaît, lança-t-il, un peu dégoûté.

Mello émit une exhalation amusée.

- Ca dépend pour quoi, rétorqua-t-il du fond de l'appartement.

A ces mots, il alluma une petite lampe posée sur une table. La lueur jaunâtre conférait aux lieux une atmosphère qui aurait peut-être davantage convenue à une maison close qu'à un QG de super génies comme eux mais Matt n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Il alluma l'ordinateur portable que Mello avait ramené avant d'installer un logiciel pour le micro.

- Passe-moi le casque, demanda-t-il à Mello.

Il régla les différentes fréquences, vérifia que le son était clair. Il entendit Misa dire quelque chose à Mogi puis donna le casque à Mello. Il écouta Misa et Matt vit sur son visage une multitude d'expressions qui s'estompèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Mello secoua la tête puis reposa le casque sur la table.

- Merci, je vais m'occuper d'Amane maintenant.

Matt crut avoir mal entendu.

- Tu plaisantes, là.

Mello le regarda sans avoir l'air vraiment surpris par sa réaction.

- Tu ne parles pas le japonais.

- Et alors ? Je peux te prévenir si jamais quelque chose…

- Non, Matt. Amane est peut-être le deuxième Kira. Tant que je ne suis pas absolument sûr de son rôle dans l'affaire, je dois la surveiller. Elle et Mogi, précisa-t-il et Matt eut l'impression de redevenir un gamin quand Mello le toisa avec condescendance. J'aimerais que tu surveilles Aizawa par contre.

Matt voulut ricaner mais n'y parvint pas. Il avait la gorge sèche.

- D'accord, finit-il par répondre et ce simple mot fut aussi douloureux à dire que s'il avait craché du verre.

- Aizawa n'est pas allé très loin, et j'ai trouvé un appartement juste en face de l'immeuble où il est entré. J'ai déjà placé quelques caméras mais il faudra que tu t'occupes du reste. S'il te plaît, ajouta Mello et Matt en vint à se demander si la politesse était aussi étrangère à Mello que l'était la défaite pour lui.

Il soupira.

- Très bien, je vais y aller.

La poussière voleta autour de lui quand il se releva et il secoua la main pour la disperser. Il avait envie d'éternuer.

- Matt, dit doucement Mello sur un ton qui semblait presque l'appeler à rester. Presque.

Il se retourna et dévisagea Mello qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, soutenant sa tête de la main.

Dans la lueur jaune de la lampe, ses yeux ressortaient d'un éclat encore plus sombre et étrangement plus brillant, comme de l'huile. Matt faillit répondre mais réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et lentement, sentit la chaleur s'épanouir dans son ventre, le souvenir du cuir de ses gants sur le cuir de la veste de Mello et il se rappela, tandis qu'il demeurait là, debout dans la poussière, que Mello avait des cicatrices sur les genoux, des cicatrices nettes qu'il avait touchées et étrangement ce fut ce minuscule souvenir qui le fit basculer.

Il crut entendre Mello rire avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser. Il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué depuis la dernière fois. Les lèvres de Mello étaient sèches car il n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps, et le goût même de sa bouche était léger, sans saveur particulière. Mello ne bougea pas, reposant toujours sa tête contre sa paume mais Matt sentit son souffle devenir plus chaud contre sa bouche et amusé, il caressa du pouce et de l'index sa joue intacte, puis appuya ses doigts sur sa gorge pour éprouver la pulsation.

Mello pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes et Matt sentit sa bouche sourire.

- Je te manque déjà ? plaisanta-t-il mais il réalisa qu'il n'y parvenait qu'à moitié.

Il y eut un silence puis, comme si c'était la réponse la plus naturelle et adéquate à la situation Mello se redressa, et tendit ses mains toujours gantées vers Matt qui ne bougea pas. Les doigts de Mello effleurèrent son ventre, tracèrent les os de ses hanches et Matt éprouva chacun des contacts en une marque furtive, brûlant à contretemps à travers le tissu. Les doigts remontèrent vers les muscles abdominaux, puis en un mouvement glissèrent jusqu'à la ceinture de Matt qu'ils défirent avec une lenteur insoutenable. Matt entendit le cliquetis métallique, le léger bruit sourd quand Mello déboutonna le jean, et la sensation du cuir effleurant l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite fut soudaine, étrange, et excitante. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais fixa, hypnotisé, la nuque de Mello qui semblait si fragile de son point de vue avant de sentir ses lèvres qui semblaient toujours sourire au travers du tissu et enfin, gémit sourdement quand Mello le prit dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, mais il continua à tout voir malgré tout, jusqu'aux moindres détails et une chaleur l'envahit, partant de son sexe jusqu'à lui affaiblir les genoux, et l'odeur de la poussière se mêla à l'effluve de Mello, ce mélange de cuir, de cheveux, et de parfum trouble qui ne le quittait jamais.

Un autre gémissement mourut dans sa gorge. Mello eut comme un rire et la vibration de ce son amplifia le plaisir en une brève mais intense onde qui le fit tressaillir. Il attrapa Mello par la nuque dans un mouvement qui fut très doux et brusque à la fois, perçut la tension qui lui nouait les épaules et bientôt, un bientôt qui devint en un éclair un « trop vite », Matt ouvrit la bouche, et un nouveau son en sortit, plus bref qu'un gémissement, plus fort qu'un soupir. Rouvrant les yeux, il contempla Mello, nota sa façon presque tendre de le tenir à la hanche, et enfin Mello leva les yeux pour le regarder et ce fut ce qui le fit jouir. Repoussant la chaleur de sa bouche, il releva son visage et l'embrassa avec force. Mello gémit entre ses lèvres, surpris, amusé, et autre chose encore. La saveur de sa bouche était à présent douceâtre, organique, et avait la même effluve que celle d'un puits, une odeur minérale et métallique à la fois, comme des pièces de monnaie gardées dans les paumes.

Matt plia les genoux, et étreignit Mello, découvrant sa gorge qu'il embrassa. Lorsque Mello entreprit de le déshabiller, le contact du cuir faisant frissonner sa peau, Matt crut entendre la voix piaillante de Misa dans le casque posé sur la table puis il l'oublia, les dents de Mello le mordant à l'épaule.

* * *

La surveillance du bâtiment dans lequel Aizawa et un autre Japonais –aux petits yeux et à la figure aussi plate qu'un trottoir- étaient entrés procura chez Matt la même sensation qu'un film porno trompeur par sa jaquette prometteuse et son nom dénué de toute élégance : pas d'action, aucun mouvement impulsif, et aucune excitation. Même la vidéo tournée en amateur d'une soi-disant célébrité du moment lui parut plus intéressante et ce fut lorsqu'il songea distraitement à se repasser l'enregistrement des ébats de Maggie Hottie-Hot et du député Mon-sexe-est-d'une-taille-inversement-proportionnelle-à-ma-capacité-à-dire-des-conneries Milligan qu'il comprit qu'il était tombé dans un ennui proche du désespoir.

L'appartement que Mello lui avait été trouvé était d'une impersonnalité totale et Matt n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait déjà servi pour de la surveillance. Les murs étaient d'un gris éclatant, laissant passer la lumière par trois fenêtres rectangulaires. Tout était d'une propreté presque suspecte, et la quasi-totalité des meubles, recouvert d'un drap, inspirait une méfiance instinctive, inexplicable. Matt, lorsqu'il s'endormit sur le matelas confortable, aux draps ayant seulement une légère odeur de renfermé, ne put s'empêcher de regretter le studio délabré des deux jours à New York dans lequel Mello et lui s'étaient réchauffés.

Il avait replacé quelques caméras, ajouté quelques caméscopes et chaque minute était enregistrée. Matt passa le plus clair de son temps à rester éveillé, vérifiant les vidéos, se réveillant au moindre bruit. Il but un nombre incalculable de boissons énergétiques, ne pouvant se faire un café, s'alimenta de chips, de gâteaux et de bonbons et fuma presque studieusement toutes les cigarettes qu'il avait. Il se permit de se faire quelques joints pendant la surveillance et l'odeur un peu grasse le réconforta dans la solitude toute blanche dans laquelle il se retrouvait enfermé.

Mello ne passa pas une fois, trop occupé à écouter Amane babiller et faire d'autres choses dont Matt se moquait éperdument. Il appela Matt plusieurs fois par jour, seulement pour savoir si quelque chose de nouveau se présentait. Rien d'intéressant. Les Japonais ne sortaient pas et mangeaient ce qu'on leur livrait.

- Fais attention, Matt, disait Mello à chaque fois, ce qui lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose pour se calmer.

Il en profita néanmoins pour télécharger certains jeux, et ouvrit un nouveau compte en banque pour y déposer une partie de son argent. Son travail avec Mello –ou cette espèce de partenariat qui consistait surtout à attendre, partir, attendre de nouveau et repartir- lui avait déjà coûté pas mal d'argent, notamment pour payer certains appartements. Edmond était peut-être trop gentil, mais il ne l'était pas assez pour accepter de prêter n'importe quoi. Il discuta plusieurs heures avec la bande. Lixie était particulièrement soulagé de son retour, et Deaddy ne cessa de lui poser des questions.

Deaddy : alors il est mort ou il est pas mort ton type ?

Kidd : je peux pas t'en parler tu le sais

Lixie : oh plz tu nous as raconté des trucs bien plus dégueu que ça

ClockTower : ça doit bien être dégueu ce coup-là tu prévois quoi exactement ?

Kidd : un truc qui explose

Deaddy : qui quoi ?

Lixie : lol sans déc

ClockTower : non mais sérieux

Kidd : ou alors c'est la canette de coca que je viens de secouer qui a explosé je sais plus

Deaddy : t'es trop con des fois

ClockTower : résume un peu quand même

Kidd : je peux pas trop en parler mais disons que je suis en train de bosser avec un type

Deaddy : ouais ton type mort là ?

Lixie : le gars que t'as trouvé ?

ClockTower : mais vos gueules putain

Kidd : en gros on va casser la gueule d'un connard

Lixie : photos

Deaddy : carrément

Kidd : je sais pas si j'ai envie de vous en dire plus en fait

Matt eut un rictus quand il lut les réponses indignées et se détourna. Appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, le dos voûté, il regarda par l'une des fenêtres rectangulaires l'immeuble qu'il surveillait depuis deux jours. Il avait sommeil.

Il programma l'alarme de son réveil pour le réveiller une heure plus tard et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Quand il se réveilla, il vit que Mello lui avait envoyé un message.

_Mogi a quitté l'appartement de A. Est-ce que tu l'as vu rentrer dans l'immeuble ? Répond vite._

- Oh putain, grogna Matt, frottant ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil avant de se lever.

Heureusement pour lui, Mogi était parti moins de vingt minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille et Matt le vit parfaitement entrer dans l'immeuble sur l'une des vidéos. Il n'était toujours pas ressorti.

_Vu Mogi. Toujours dans l'immeuble._

Matt hésita un instant puis rajouta à son message :

_Pas d'idées pour la suite ?_

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire tout en ayant l'air relativement poli. Mello lui répondit cinq minutes après.

_Pour le moment, surveille._

- Bordel, s'exclama Matt, exaspéré. Je fais que ça !

Il balança son téléphone portable sur le matelas et retourna s'assoir devant son ordinateur. Les autres étaient toujours connectés mais Matt ne se sentait pas motivé pour leur parler.

Mello lui téléphona le lendemain soir, le tirant d'une somnolence due à un reste de joint qu'il fumait sans grande conviction.

- Passe me voir au moins, déclara Matt, la bouche toute sèche comme à chaque fois qu'il fumait.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Matt.

Il y avait comme de la déception dans la voix de Mello et Matt ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de sa réaction puérile, ou tout simplement le fait que Mello était vraiment trop occupé pour venir. Dans tous les cas, c'était merdique.

- Et la blonde ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne, lâcha brusquement Mello d'une voix éteinte.

- On peut pas être aussi doué que toi.

- Non, je veux dire… vraiment stupide.

- Oh.

Matt se cala contre son oreiller, regarder la rue qui s'assombrissait. Il allait y avoir un orage et Matt commençait à s'inquiéter au sujet des câbles et de tous les branchements qu'il avait mis en place dans l'appartement.

- Elle compense avec d'autres qualités d'après ce que j'en ai vu.

Mello eut un rire très bref.

- Elle a une paire de qualités qui te plait, c'est évident.

- Nan, je parle de qualités cachées.

Mello rit de nouveau et Matt, souriant à son tour, cala le téléphone contre son oreille, tirant encore une fois sur son joint qui était en train de s'éteindre.

- Sérieux, échange ta place avec la mienne.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te rincer l'œil de toute façon.

- Je peux toujours imaginer, rétorqua Matt.

- Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire ?

- A ton avis ?

Matt entendit Mello soupirer. Il attrapa son briquet puis ralluma son joint qui s'était complètement éteint. L'odeur un peu grasse lui vint aux narines et souriant pour lui-même, il cala le joint entre ses lèvres avant tendre une main pour prendre un ordinateur portable et le poser sur ses cuisses.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'ennuies, Matt. Ne t'en prends pas à moi si tu as cru que tu allais passer ton temps à faire des trucs complètement barrés.

- Des trucs qui explosent ? demanda Matt.

- Qui explosent, hein ? répéta Mello et Matt entendit dans sa voix un mélange d'amusement et d'amertume.

- Désolé, j'ai un humour de merde, tenta de s'excuser Matt pour le terme peu approprié à la situation.

- Non. J'aime bien, avoua Mello.

Il y eut un silence, presque confortable, tandis que Matt se repassait quelques enregistrements vidéo. L'ordinateur lui réchauffait tout le corps et dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber. Mello sembla faire quelque chose d'autre car Matt entendit quelques bruits métalliques.

- Tu t'ennuies, toi aussi, hein ?

- Plus ou moins, lâcha Mello à contrecœur.

Matt leva en l'air un poing victorieux puis se concentra sur ce qui défilait à l'écran. Rien d'intéressant mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux dans son travail. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de son joint.

- Vu qu'on fait rien d'intéressant, tu voudrais parler de quoi ? lança finalement Matt, sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes.

- Parler ? répéta Mello.

- Ouais.

Mello ne dit rien pendant un instant et Matt entendit le bruit si familier à présent du papier d'aluminium froissé puis le craquement du chocolat. Il voyait presque Mello, assis dans ce fauteuil abimé et dans la lumière jaune de la lampe l'emballage du chocolat où l'on ne voyait même plus le nom de la marque. Les yeux fermés, une main sur le clavier, Matt exhala une dernière bouffée de son joint, et la saveur un peu piquante dans sa bouche commença à imprégner jusqu'au peu de salive qui séchait à présent sur sa langue.

- Parler de quoi, murmura Mello, ce qui fit sortir Matt de sa somnolence.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que tu veux.

Matt crut que Mello s'était tu mais perçut très vite une sorte de murmure dans le téléphone. Mello chantonnait quelque chose, un air sans aucune signification particulière et ce détail le fit sourire. Mello faisait partie de ces personnes que l'on n'imagine pas faire quelque chose de tout à fait banal tant elles semblent bizarres dans leur comportement habituel.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara finalement Mello en ayant un rire bref, presque gêné, qui ne lui allait pas. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler avec quelqu'un.

- Depuis quand ?

- … Je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis que je suis entré à l'orphelinat, je pense.

- Dur de se confier à des mecs pareils, approuva Matt.

Il repoussa l'ordinateur portable pour sortir de la poche de son jean un paquet froissé de cigarettes. Il commençait à faire très sombre et Matt entendait au loin le grondement s'approcher de la ville. La lueur rouge de sa cigarette frémit quand il la tint et pendant un instant, il la fixa, l'esprit comme enveloppé dans du coton. Il ne voyait plus la blancheur insoutenable de l'appartement autour de lui et fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, tirant sur sa cigarette, il crut entendre Mello –le vit même dans sa tête- se détendre dans le fauteuil.

- Pas vraiment « confier », dit Mello et sa voix sembla un peu plus assurée, plus fluide, une voix basse qui réconfortait et excitait en même temps Matt, les membres engourdis et tièdes sur le lit. Juste… parler. Parler de n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais pu.

- Tu aimes quoi en musique ? demanda brusquement Matt.

- Quoi ?

- En musique, tu aimes quoi ?

- Je n'écoute plus trop. Et toi ?

- J'aime bien le rock. Enfin le bon vieux rock. Et du blues, répondit Matt.

- Vraiment ?

- Quoi, ça te surprend ?

- Assez, dit Mello en riant. Tu donnes plus l'air d'aimer…

- De la merde ? lança Matt en souriant.

Mello ne répondit pas mais Matt savait qu'il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Connard, va, rétorqua-t-il, hilare.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Elle est partie se coucher, Amane ?

- Je pense.

- Toute seule ? ajouta Matt, curieux.

- Evidemment, puisque Mogi est parti.

- Pas de copain ?

- Elle doit en avoir un, elle parle souvent d'un gars…

- Bah, soupira Matt avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Vu comment elle est roulée, c'est assez normal.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, répliqua Mello sans que cela ne le dérange vraiment.

- On est faits pour penser à ça, rétorqua Matt. On pense tout le temps à ça. C'est normal.

Mello émit une exhalation amusée.

- Pour toi, oui.

- J'oubliais, tu n'y penses jamais, toi.

Il y eut un nouveau craquement et Matt entendit les mâchoires de Mello, de ce rythme irrégulier qui finit par s'arrêter après quelques secondes.

- On est vraiment en train de parler de sexe ? lança Mello d'une voix de nouveau éteinte, un peu lassée.

- Pas forcément. Tu penses à quoi, toi ? Hormis décapiter un assassin mégalomane ?

- Pas à grand-chose d'autre, répondit Mello et cette brusque sincérité décontenança Matt. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre projet depuis des années.

-… Wow. Ca m'a l'air déprimant tout ça.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Mello. Juste…

- … Quoi ?

Mello soupira et Matt se rappela pour la première fois depuis des semaines du corps qu'il avait trouvé sur la route. Le corps d'un garçon de son âge qui avait marché dix kilomètres tout en étant grièvement blessé dans le seul but de gagner. Gagner quelque chose qui semblait peut-être encore trop flou, trop vague pour Matt mais qui faisait vivre Mello. Il y avait au-delà de la rage un autre désir, plus secret, que Matt ne pourrait peut-être jamais comprendre.

- J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, dit enfin Mello. J'ai toujours vécu avec une seule pensée. Elle a changé quand L est mort mais elle est toujours là.

Matt ne répondit pas, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, aperçut le cercle rouge sur sa cigarette, le brasillement en qui avait consumé toute une moitié, ne laissant plus qu'une ligne de cendres tenant en équilibre. Il tapota sa cigarette dans le cendrier, apporta le filtre à ses lèvres. Il faisait noir dehors.

- Tu vis encore comme ça ? demanda-t-il dans une exhalation.

Mello rit doucement et Matt décida que c'était la réponse la plus satisfaisante qu'il pouvait obtenir pour l'instant.

* * *

Matt était un être humain. De ce simple fait pouvaient découler de nombreux autres faits, le plus important étant que parce qu'il était humain, il était faillible. L'erreur était humaine. Si jamais Matt se trompait, il n'hésitait pas à recommencer, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qui n'avait pas marché et enfin réussir.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait bien merdé.

Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de sa propre stupidité quand il comprit ce que les Japonais avaient fait pour le berner. Partir comme ça grâce au livreur, c'était facile. C'était tellement idiot, tellement simple, que son cerveau avait purement et simplement refusé de s'y intéresser.

Bordel qu'il était con.

Mello ne se fit pas prier pour le lui rappeler à son arrivée au Japon. Assis au volant d'une magnifique Chevrolet 1970 rouge –comment Mello avait pu se la procurer était un mystère-, il l'attendait, le visage assombri par une déception et une colère si fortes que Matt hésita un instant à s'installer à côté de lui.

- Avant que tu m'engueules, laisse-moi juste te poser une question, dit très vite Matt quand il aperçut le spasme furieux des mains gantées de Mello sur le volant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te retrouve vite à cause de cette voiture ? Et une voiture rouge en plus.

Surpris, Mello le regarda un instant, le visage figé dans une expression indescriptible comme s'il ne savait plus quelle émotion afficher.

- Non, répondit-il enfin. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On ne l'utilisera pas souvent, et je sais où la garer.

Il avait les mâchoires serrées par la colère mais résuma cependant la situation à Matt qui avait encore les jambes engourdies par le voyage en avion.

- Si Mogi et les autres japonais sont retournés ici, c'est bien pour une raison. Ils ont suivi L. Et si L est Kira, nous devons le surveiller.

- Lui, directement ? Ca me paraît risqué.

Mello eut ce fameux sourire à la fois menaçant et ironique.

- Pas tout à fait.

Il fouilla dans la boîte à gants et tendit un journal froissé à Matt. En première page, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et portant de larges lunettes de soleil s'avançait d'une démarche élégante et décidée vers un immeuble, entourée de plusieurs gardes du corps.

- Kiyomi Takada, dit Mello. C'est le nouveau porte-parole de Kira. Si on peut s'approcher d'elle tout en surveillant le bureau d'enquête, on pourra obtenir des informations précieuses.

Kiyomi Takada était d'une beauté un peu froide, classique. Plutôt attirante, si on aimait ce genre de femmes. Matt balança le journal sur la banquette arrière et passa une main sur sa nuque douloureuse. Il était épuisé par le voyage et n'allait pas tarder à sentir les effets du décalage horaire.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on dort où ?

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il se sentait particulièrement frustré de ne pas avoir pris tous ses ordinateurs, ni même qu'il détestait prendre l'avion. Mello semblait fatigué, et ses nerfs devaient être aussi tendus que la corde d'un arc.

- Tu verras, se contenta de répondre Mello.

Il alluma la radio qui se mit à cracher un japonais strident aux oreilles de Matt. Il commençait à avoir froid et se blottit contre la vitre, s'apprêtant à s'endormir le temps du trajet. Tokyo ne l'intéressait pas. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il entendit une voix féminine prononcer plusieurs fois le mot « Kira », le tout dans une musique douce et d'un professionnalisme à tout épreuve. Mello ricana mais il n'y avait aucun amusement particulier dans sa voix, juste un profond dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Matt, ouvrant un œil.

Mello fit un mouvement de la main, comme s'il voulait effacer ou bien frapper quelque chose d'invisible dans l'air.

- « Notre banque supporte Kira et vos choix dans la vie. Car avec Kira, la vie est sûre ! »

Il baissa les yeux et de nouveau eut cette expression de déception, de colère stérile qui dévoilait sous la brûlure un désarroi d'adolescent que Matt reconnaissait bien.

- On aura tout entendu, murmura Matt.

- Je me dis que tu es bien chanceux de ne pas parler japonais. Si tu savais le nombre d'énormités que j'ai lu lorsque je suis arrivé ici…

Mello se tut et Matt, après un instant d'hésitation, se redressa et avant même que Mello ne puisse réagir, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il crut entendre derrière lui les klaxons d'automobilistes qui voulaient certainement prendre leur place pour se garer puis l'inspiration de Mello qui semblait enfin répondre au baiser et de nouveau une voix de femme qui parlait japonais à la radio en utilisant des termes étranges, discontinus, ne voulant absolument rien dire.

- C'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda Mello, amusé, quand Matt s'éloigna.

Matt éclata de rire puis prit une cigarette qu'il alluma. L'air froid d'hiver passait par la mince ouverture de la vitre.

- Démarre, dit-il d'une voix légère.

Mello ne fit pas de commentaire.

* * *

Le lieu était une vieille usine de textile à quelques kilomètres de Tokyo. Protégé par des grilles, aux multiples vitres brisées et aux portes cadenassées, le bâtiment principal se tenait non loin d'une route.

- L'usine a fermé en 2005 quand le patron est mort d'une crise cardiaque, expliqua Mello alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir. Il avait détourné de l'argent et avait commis un meurtre dans le passé.

- Quel mec sympa, ce Smith, dit Matt, apercevant des pans entiers de tissu recouvrir une longue rangée de fenêtres, ce qui conférait au couloir une atmosphère suffocante.

Ils s'installèrent dans la maison du gardien, à quelques mètres de l'usine. Ils pouvaient aisément quitter les lieux sans se faire remarquer et Matt en profita pour installer trois caméras qu'il avait eu le temps de prendre avant de partir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils s'aménagèrent un lit et le recouvrirent de draps qu'ils retrouvèrent dans un placard. La poussière prit Matt à la gorge mais il commençait s'habituer à toute l'insalubrité ambiante. Mello ne montrait aucune difficulté à s'adapter aussi il fit de même.

- Et pour l'eau ? demanda Matt

- Le gardien vivait en haut donc on peut avoir ce qu'il faut. J'ai déjà payé.

- Rapide.

Mello haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas toujours te demander.

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es pris, avoua Matt.

Mello haussa de nouveau les épaules et s'en alla prendre une douche. Les lieux sentaient le renfermé, mais Matt s'en contenterait. Le bruit de l'eau le berça et quand Mello sortit de la douche, habillé, prêt à repartir, Matt réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Il salua Mello lorsque ce dernier descendit les marches grinçantes menant à la voiture puis se rendormit.

Il ne sut combien de temps il dormit mais quand il se réveilla, Mello était là, sur le lit, regardant une télévision qui soit était apparue toute seule – éventualité que le cerveau embrumé de Matt considérait encore comme plausible – soit que Mello avait ramené de ses courses.

Matt grogna, gratta sa nuque et se redressa lentement, fixant d'un œil trouble le visage familier de la présentatrice du journal télévisé du soir. C'était Kiyomi Takada.

Mello soupira, se retenant visiblement de changer de chaîne.

- « Kira représente le bien, mais également l'avenir. Suivre les principes de Kira assurera notre futur. », traduit-il d'une voix métallique.

- Conneries, grommela Matt, se rallongeant pour profiter de la chaleur des couvertures.

Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras gauche, fixant distraitement le profil de Mello, jambes repliées, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il observa les muscles de son bras, le frémissement des nerfs sous la peau qui à la lumière de l'écran de télévision avait une teinte blafarde.

- Ici, c'est être dans le royaume de Kira, dit Mello, ne quittant pas des yeux Takada dont le sourire était aussi froid que sa beauté. Je t'avais dit que ce serait dangereux, Matt. Là, on est en plein dedans. Si on se fait prendre, c'en est fini de nous.

Matt émit un reniflement amusé.

- Hé, c'est le décalage horaire qui te rend pessimiste comme ça ? Je pensais que tu ne rêvais que de ça, de t'approcher de Kira pour lui trancher les bijoux de famille.

Il tapota le bras de Mello.

- Moi, je trouve ça cool, finit-il par avouer.

- Cool ? répéta Mello, et sa voix avait un ton d'avertissement, mettant Matt au défi de dire davantage d'inepties.

- J'attendais ça, en fait, reprit Matt, prenant appui contre le mur et regarder furtivement une page de publicité. J'attendais que les choses deviennent dangereuses.

Mello eut l'air d'hésiter puis se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux avaient une étrange lueur dans la pénombre.

- Si les choses n'avaient pas pris une telle tournure, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé, c'est ça ?

Matt le considéra un long moment, de la tension de ses épaules jusqu'à ses jambes repliées qui conférait à son corps une position vulnérable puis soupira.

- C'est ça, oui, dit-il.

A sa grande surprise, Mello éclata de rire et se leva du lit.

- Je le savais, lança-t-il mais la tension de ses épaules n'avait pas disparu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Pas trop déçu ?

- Moi ?

Mello lui lança un rapide coup d'œil puis se détourna, cherchant apparemment sa veste en cuir.

- Pas du tout, répondit-il et Matt le crut. Tu es comme moi, au fond.

- Vraiment ? fit Matt, surpris, attrapant son paquet de cigarettes qui était tombé au sol quand il s'était allongé.

Mello lui fit un nouveau sourire, plein d'ironie mais également d'une sorte d'apaisement que Matt ne parvint pas à expliquer.

- C'est dommage qu'on se soit pas connus avant. Les choses auraient été plus drôles.

« Les choses auraient été mieux », semblaient dire ses yeux et Matt le comprit aussi bien que lui. Les choses auraient été mieux, d'une manière ou d'une autre, autant pour lui que pour Mello et cette compréhension tacite lui donna l'impression de se réveiller doucement, tout au fond de sa tête, de se réveiller d'une longue absence, un manque sans fondement précis mais qui avait pesé inconsciemment.

- Merci, dit Matt, amusé, avant d'allumer sa cigarette qu'il se mit à fumer en regardant la télévision.

Takada avait finalement une plus grosse poitrine qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ.

* * *

Le Japon. Pays des jeux vidéo, des jolies lycéennes aux chaussettes montantes blanches et des tentacules entrant dans des orifices improbables. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Matt se promena plusieurs fois dans Tokyo, mû par cette curiosité irrépressible de touriste, et plus tard de joueur et enfin d'amateur de porno. Il décida d'apprendre le japonais en téléchargeant des vidéos et finit par mémoriser quelques phrases de base, très pratiques pour ne serait-ce qu'inviter des japonaises mignonnes à prendre un verre.

Mello partait le plus souvent à l'aube quand Matt dormait encore et s'en allait surveiller Takada lorsque cette dernière se déplaçait de son domicile jusqu'à la chaîne NHN. Il revenait en général vers deux à trois heures du matin, épuisé, s'endormant aussitôt qu'il s'étendait sur le lit. Matt le forçait à manger un peu, ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur mais allongé, un bras sur la nuque, il finissait par faire ce que Matt lui demandait. Bien qu'il n'en disait rien à Matt, Mello semblait de nouveau découragé, ne réussissant pas à avancer dans son enquête.

Matt, de son côté, surveillait toutes les actualités et tentait d'entrer dans le réseau de NHN pour obtenir des informations. Il demanda de l'aide à sa bande qui accepta de l'aider et Deaddy parvint à lui fournir plusieurs courriers envoyés au directeur de NHN, venant vraisemblablement de Kira. Malheureusement, il était impossible de remonter complètement à l'expéditeur, ce qui contrariait autant Matt que Mello. Quant à entrer dans le réseau du bureau d'enquête japonais, Matt préféra ne pas essayer. Si L était Kira, toute tentative pourrait leur être défavorable. Lorsqu'il essaya d'entrer dans le réseau informatique du SPK, il tomba sur un système de sécurité si performant qu'il ne parvint pas, malgré l'aide de Lixie, Deaddy, ClockTower et d'une bonne dizaine d'autres hackers réunis à avoir accès. Matt hésitait à être impressionné et plein de respect pour l'équipe qui avait élaboré une sécurité plus impressionnante encore que celle de la NASA ou de la Maison Blanche, ou bien se sentir profondément exaspéré voire même désespéré par ses échecs successifs.

Mello, devant chacune de ses tentatives, ne faisait aucun commentaire, et Matt lui en fut reconnaissant pour ça. Il alla lui-même sur le terrain quelques fois pour le remplacer et resta pendant plusieurs heures dans la voiture à attendre Takada sortir. Matt, épuisé, finit par rester à l'appartement et Mello reprit sa filature, le visage assombri par la colère et la frustration.

Etait-ce à cause de cette atmosphère pesante, ou bien d'un autre facteur que Matt ne pouvait expliquer, mais il lui sembla que lorsque Mello semblait sombrer dans une rage sourde qui n'était pas éloignée d'une sorte de dépression, il venait alors dans ses bras, parfois à des moments inattendus. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent mais Matt finit par assez bien connaître le corps de Mello pour deviner quand viendrait le moment où il sentirait ses mains sur lui, puis sa voix à son oreille et enfin la chaleur de sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils passaient des moments sur le lit, avant que Mello ne reparte, ou après son retour tard dans la nuit, à se toucher, s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Matt, engourdi par le sommeil, garde les yeux fermés, caressant lentement de ses doigts les flancs si minces de Mello qui soupirait contre sa gorge. Il y avait dans ces heures où plus rien ne comptait un désir de retrouver une partie d'eux-mêmes, où la colère, l'échec latent s'évanouissaient dans leurs orgasmes. Matt observait la brûlure de Mello, effleurait la partie rouge de son cou à son épaule jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, les embrassant dans le noir quand il sentait que Mello était épuisé, et ses caresses, au-delà de la tendresse qu'il commençait à ressentir, étaient une façon de lui rappeler tous les sacrifices qu'il avait accomplis pour survivre.

- Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, chuchota une fois Mello alors il se relevait, et que Matt allumait sa cigarette, sentant encore un reste de plaisir lui chauffer le corps.

- Tu retournes voir Takada ?

- Oui, elle doit être encore à NHN mais on ne sait jamais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et secoua la tête. Dans la lueur blême du matin, sa brûlure s'estompait en une teinte proche de la cire d'une bougie.

- Je vais devoir m'approcher encore plus d'elle. Encore plus, oui.

Matt le regarda s'habiller avec ce même sérieux qui caractérisait les soldats prêts à partir sur le champ de bataille. Quand Mello se retourna, il semblait sourire même si Matt, les yeux flous de sommeil, n'en était pas sûr.

- J'ai des achats à faire.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui s'apparentait à une plaisanterie trop obscure pour être compréhensible.

* * *

- Mello, t'es là ?

Matt se demanda bien pourquoi il avait posé la question mais ne s'embarrassant plus pour ce détail, ferma la porte d'entrée de son pied gauche, les bras chargés de courses. N'étant qu'un débutant en japonais, il s'était contenté d'aller à une épicerie ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et avait choisi des plats tous faits en se basant seulement sur les photos des emballages. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se nourrissaient de nouilles instantanées et de chips et Matt avait décidé de changer un peu.

Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures et Matt s'apprêtait à retourner discuter avec ClockTower au sujet des nouveaux mails envoyés par Kira à NHN quand il vit une chevelure blonde au fond de la pièce. Ne regardant pas directement, Matt se tourna pour poser les courses.

- Je savais pas quoi prendre, alors j'ai vou-

Il se tut lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Mello qui se tenait debout près de la télévision. Grande, peu maquillée, les cheveux blonds et lisses, Hal Lidner leva les yeux et soutint le regard choqué de Matt qui tenait toujours dans une main un sachet de chips saveur wasabi qu'il mourrait envie de goûter.

- Vous n'êtes pas Mello, dit un peu bêtement Matt.

- Non, sourit Lidner.

Elle était habillée d'un tailleur noir et ses chaussures à talons claquèrent sur le sol quand elle alla s'assoir à la table. Matt, indécis, resta debout.

- Comment vous…

- J'ai une clé, répondit Lidner. Mello m'en a donné une.

- Oh…

Il y eut un silence aussi bref que pesant et Matt sentant une chaleur lui monter au visage reposa le paquet de chips.

- Du café ? proposa-t-il.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il retira son manteau, puis ses lunettes et attendit que l'eau chauffe, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Hal Lidner faisait partie de ce genre de femmes imposantes par leur stature et leur capacité à demeurer égales à elles-mêmes. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, les jambes croisées, elle observait d'un œil curieux l'appartement délabré. Elle eut un sourire poli quand Matt lui tendit une tasse.

- Vous n'êtes donc jamais venue ici ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai profité que Takada aille voir une amie d'université pour partir. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour changer de vêtements et revenir la chercher.

Matt réfléchit un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas suivie et qu'à tout moment nous allons êtres repérés ?

Lidner secoua la tête.

- Je suis un garde de corps de Takada et ce simple fait me confère un privilège. Takada me fait confiance malgré tout et m'assure une protection. Je n'ai aucun micro sur moi, et il y a seulement mon téléphone de travail qui est programmé pour enregistrer toutes mes conversations.

Matt n'écouta que d'une oreille, trop occupé à s'efforcer de garder les yeux sur le visage de Lidner. Cependant, avec toute la volonté d'un élève studieux, son regard retomba sur ses seins, devenus centre de gravité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- C'est des vrais ? lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Lidner cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Encore du café ?

- Non merci.

Matt prit une cigarette de son paquet puis en proposa à Lidner qui accepta. Elle se détendit, et sa posture se fit plus naturelle tandis qu'elle s'appuyait davantage contre le dossier de sa chaise, regardant le fond de sa tasse.

- Je ne dois pas fumer quand je travaille avec Takada, elle ne supporte pas l'odeur. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui fait le mur, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Matt tira sur sa cigarette, pensif.

- Rien de nouveau de votre côté ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira Lidner. Finalement, je vais reprendre du café si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Elle le remercia d'un mouvement de tête quand il la servit une nouvelle fois.

- Mello m'a parlé de vous quand je lui ai dit que je passerai ici. Vous le connaissez depuis quand ?

Matt eut un rire bref et but une gorgée de son café.

- Pas longtemps. On le connaît depuis la même période, tous les deux.

Lidner s'insista pas, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Mello m'a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas.

- Il va revenir maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à lui montrer.

Matt ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils fumèrent le reste de leur cigarette en silence avant que Lidner ne se lève, n'ayant apparemment pas envie de rester inactive trop longtemps. Elle fit le tour des lieux, les bras croisés, ce qui offrit à Matt la chance d'admirer la cambrure de ses reins, ses hanches qu'elle avait fines, et enfin ses épaules musclées, tranchant avec la douceur de son visage. Elle devait faire beaucoup de sport pour se sculpter une telle silhouette. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Matt qui avait un faible pour les femmes aux cuisses fermes et à la taille mince.

Elle rit doucement.

- Ce n'est pas mal, finalement.

- On a vu pire, répondit Matt.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce vous pensez de Mello ? fit Matt, curieux.

Lidner leva les yeux au plafond, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle avait vraiment une belle poitrine, surtout avec la lumière de fin d'après-midi venant de la fenêtre, et Matt appuya son menton sur sa paume pour profiter de la vue.

- Je l'aime bien, dit-elle après un temps de silence.

- Il vous plaît ?

- Je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir une relation le temps de l'affaire. C'est la règle.

- Mais il vous plaît, insista Matt, très amusé.

Le sourire que lui fit Lidner était séducteur mais anonyme. Matt se demanda vaguement si elle aimait prendre son pied en s'alliant à des criminels du même acabit que Mello, et cette pensée ne lui procura aucune colère, ni autre amertume, ce qui le surprit.

Lidner se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne pouvant tout à fait cacher une certaine nervosité.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Je suis curieux. Après tout, malgré tout qu'on peut dire, quand on est attiré par quelqu'un qui a un rôle important dans notre travail, il est pratiquement impossible de rester objectif.

- Vous pensez que je mélange vie privée et professionnelle ?

La voix de Lidner était d'une politesse glaciale.

- Et vous, vous le pensez ? répliqua Matt, souriant toujours.

- Non.

Matt leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Vous êtes sérieuse, c'est bien. Pour ça, vous méritez mon respect.

- Vous vous moquez encore de moi ? lança Lidner d'une voix pincée par l'agacement.

- Pas du tout. Vous pensez que je me moque ?

- Vous en donnez l'impression.

- Je suis désolé alors, répondit Matt avant de prendre une nouvelle cigarette et de l'allumer.

Lidner retourna s'assoir en face de lui et lui demanda une cigarette qu'il lui tendit et alluma.

- Vous êtes un sacré abruti, déclara Lidner sans aucune animosité.

- On me le dit souvent. De votre part, c'est un compliment.

La jeune femme sourit, de ce même sourire qui semblait le séduire assez pour lui donner l'impression d'avoir une petite chance. Matt allait se lever pour refaire du café quand il entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Quelques instants plus tard, Mello entra dans la pièce, un casque de moto sous le bras, ouvrant sa veste en cuir de l'autre main.

- J'ai eu un contretemps, dit-il à Lidner en guise de salutation.

- Je dois bientôt repartir de toute façon.

Lidner se leva puis posa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de regarder le casque que Mello posa sur la table.

- Tu veux du café ? lui demanda Matt.

- Oui, merci.

Lidner haussa un sourcil curieux mais Matt, souriant légèrement, ne répondit pas. Il fit chauffer l'eau tandis que Mello prit sa place à la table, massant sa nuque douloureuse.

- J'ai trouvé une place pour toi dans la garde de Takada, dit Lidner, reprenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Un type a quitté son boulot mais je peux te l'obtenir. J'ai des formulaires à remplir.

- Quelles heures ?

- Peu importe, non ? rétorqua Lidner, un peu moqueuse.

Elle exhala une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de continuer.

- Je n'aurai aucun mal à te trouver le poste de celui qui est parti. Il me suffit d'avoir l'accord de Takada et je sais que je l'aurai.

- Kira lui a dit de se méfier de toi, répliqua sèchement Mello.

- Garde tes amis auprès de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore, fit Lidner en haussant les épaules. Elle le fera. De toute façon, le travail consistera seulement à accompagner la garde de Takada le matin et le soir. On ne te demandera pas de te présenter, ni de découvrir ton visage grâce au casque. Tu es une des motos de la garde, c'est tout.

Matt se retourna, sentant une main glacée lui emprisonner l'estomac.

- Tu vas faire ça ? lança-t-il.

Mello soupira.

- Je ne peux pas m'approcher plus d'elle. Là, je ferai partie des gens qu'elle côtoie quotidiennement. Et avec Lidner comme garde du corps, j'aurai plus de chance d'obtenir des informations.

Matt voulut dire quelque chose mais réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à l'esprit d'assez pertinent pour ne serait-ce que surprendre Mello aussi il se tut, servant le café puis s'asseyant à côté de Lidner.

- Si tu prépares les papiers ce soir, je commencerai quand ? demanda Mello après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

- Dans pas longtemps. Si Takada valide les formulaires, tu pourras commencer dans… deux trois jours environ. Fin décembre, grand maximum.

- Parfait.

Linder jeta un nouveau d'œil à sa montre, et écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se lever.

- Je vais être en retard. Takada m'attend dans moins d'une heure et je dois me changer. L'odeur du tabac la rend infernale.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à Matt qui se leva à son tour.

- Je te recontacterai, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Mello se contenta de faire un vague mouvement de la main, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue.

- Vous voulez me raccompagner ? proposa Lidner à Matt, amusée.

Elle faisait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt et pour la première fois de sa vie Matt ressentit l'écart qu'il pouvait exister entre une femme et lui. Lidner le fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'intérêt qui lui chauffait le corps. Il avait la taille idéale pour avoir une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.

- Mello a votre numéro, c'est ça ? fit Matt alors qu'ils se rendaient à la voiture de Lidner, sûrement une voiture de fonction.

Lidner ouvrit la portière, se figea avant de la refermer et de poser une main sur le capot, l'autre sur la hanche.

- Vous avez quel âge, Matt ? demanda-t-elle après avoir dévisagé Matt un court instant.

Matt ricana.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

Lidner sourit puis secoua la tête.

- A vrai dire, non.

Elle sembla hésiter avant de prendre de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite carte blanche où Matt lut un numéro de téléphone.

- Faites-en ce que vous voulez, lança Lidner avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la portière et cette fois entrer dans la voiture.

Elle allait démarrer la voiture quand Matt se pencha pour la regarder au travers de la vitre.

- Vous voyez bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ?

Matt haussa les épaules puis se recula, regardant la voiture quitter les lieux. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus la voiture, il soupira, tenant la carte entre l'index et le majeur comme il le ferait avec une cigarette.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas différente des autres, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de retourner à l'appartement.

* * *

Conformément aux prévisions de Lidner, Mello commença à travailler le 20 décembre. Ses heures de travail étaient aléatoires, et il lui arrivait de tout juste revenir à l'appartement pour manger ou vérifier quelque chose sur un des ordinateurs de Matt avant de repartir. Matt passa la plus grande partie de son temps à faire des recherches sur Takada et à tenter une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans le réseau de SPK. Il contacta Lidner plusieurs fois mais la jeune femme lui tint le même discours qu'à Mello, ce qui ne tarda pas à le rendre soupçonneux.

Mello ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand Matt lui fit part de ses impressions.

- Elle bosse autant avec Near qu'avec moi. Tout ce qu'elle apprend de moi, elle le dira à Near, et vice-versa.

Matt faillit rétorquer que Near avait sûrement beaucoup plus d'indices qu'eux mais lorsqu'il vit Mello se frotter les yeux, apparemment épuisé par la garde qu'il venait de faire, il se tut. Il était mal placé pour critiquer aussi décida-t-il de se remettre au travail.

Il lui semblait que plus Mello se rapprochait concrètement de Kira, puis la tension qui lui nouait le corps montait jusqu'à causer une rage quasiment désespérée qu'il finissait invariablement par enfouir dans les bras de Matt, comme si par le sexe il faisait disparaître une frustration autre. Matt n'en tenait pas compte, heureux de passer le temps de cette façon, mais parfois, quand la lumière était vive, il voyait la confusion dans les yeux sombres de Mello, une confusion d'adolescent qu'il aurait dissimulé dans d'autres circonstances.

Noël fut pour eux un jour ordinaire, même si Matt se permit d'aller acheter un gâteau surgelé qu'il tenta de réchauffer avec les moyens du bord. Il était froid quand Mello revint de sa garde, et lorsqu'ils en mangèrent, s'accordèrent à dire qu'il était immonde. Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, et Mello accepta pour la première et dernière fois de partager avec Matt un joint qu'ils fumèrent sur le lit avant de s'embrasser et de se toucher comme à leur habitude. Matt, le cerveau lourd et les oreilles chaudes, crut sentir la saveur piquante de la langue de Mello circuler de son sexe à ses veines en lui brûlant les os et n'entendit pas la voix de Takada à la télévision quand il eut un orgasme, étreignant le corps de Mello contre le sien.

C'étaient dans ces moments-là qu'ils parlaient. Si Mello avait eu quelques réticences au début, il finit par sembler plus à l'aise, trop fatigué pour réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il parlait d'une voix basse, un peu haletante et chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche lui dénouait sensiblement le corps.

- C'était comment l'orphelinat? demanda un jour Matt, à la mi-janvier.

- Difficile, mais on finit par s'y habituer. On n'a que ça, ajouta Mello dans un murmure.

Matt considéra pensivement Mello qui avait posé son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux, barrant de cette même façon la brûlure qui avait fini avec le temps par prendre une teinte un peu rouge, estompée.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu que ça, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

Mello eut un sourire sans joie.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit au début que tu es parti parce que tu avais trop de liberté ?

- Oui, répondit Matt, assez impressionné que Mello se soit souvenu d'une histoire aussi triviale.

- Je n'en avais pas. Je crois que je n'en ai pas voulu. Ne pas avoir de liberté me convenait. Je pense que si j'en avais eu un tout petit peu, ça m'aurait terrifié. Je ne voulais pas de ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas être libre ?

Mello secoua la tête, le bras toujours au travers des yeux. Matt s'amusa à tracer du doigt les clavicules de Mello, puis à caresser du pouce la cicatrice qu'il pouvait toucher de là où il se trouvait. Il perçut sous sa paume la chair de poule qui recouvrit la peau encore moite de Mello et le contact un peu granuleux le fit sourire tandis qu'il allumait une nouvelle cigarette, la flamme du briquet comme seule lueur dans l'appartement.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je verrais les choses.

- Je ne suis pas à ta place, répliqua Matt dans un murmure.

- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas à ma place, concéda Mello, retirant enfin son bras de son visage. Mais ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas être libre, je voulais juste avoir un but. Peu importait le reste.

- Une seule pensée, c'est ça ? dit Matt.

Mello le regarda comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

- Exactement.

Il se leva du lit, ne semblant pas avoir froid malgré sa nudité et prit sur la table une tablette de chocolat qu'il restait des dernières courses. La marque Melts existait au Japon, au grand soulagement de Matt qui n'aurait pas su quoi faire dans le cas contraire. L'odeur de poussière puis celle plus dense du sexe monta aux narines de Matt qui tendit le bras pour attraper son cendrier rempli de mégots de la veille.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, déclara Matt lorsque Mello revint au lit.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ta pensée. Tu n'as encore qu'une seule pensée maintenant ?

Mello émit une exhalation moqueuse.

- Honnêtement ?

- Honnêtement.

Mello eut un bref frisson et Matt devina que ce n'était pas dû au froid mais à la nervosité.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais vraiment faire avec Kira. Je ne peux seulement qu'attendre que Near bouge le premier et que j'apprenne quelque chose. Depuis qu'il a enlevé Amane, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Lidner et elle m'ignore pendant le travail.

- Je pourrais tenter de l'appeler, dit Matt, songeur.

- Elle ne te dira rien. Même si tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ajouta Mello d'un ton narquois.

Matt haussa les épaules, tira sur sa cigarette.

- C'est pas de ma faute si les balafrés lui font moins d'effets qu'auparavant.

Mello ricana.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Elle ne te plait vraiment pas ?

Mello fit craquer son cou, les articulations de ses doigts avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de déballer sa tablette de chocolat. Le mot « Melts » fut éclairé en partie par le brasillement de la cigarette de Matt.

- Elle ne correspond pas à ce qu'il me plaît en général. Et tu es là, de toute façon.

Matt, surpris, ne répondit pas mais de nouveau un sentiment tiède lui envahit la poitrine, une impression latente qui commençait à se manifester de plus en plus. De la cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur le drap, et ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il y découvrit un trou.

* * *

C'était un de ces soirs où Mello quittait l'appartement du concierge pour errer dans les couloirs de l'usine. Matt comprenait son désir d'être seul pour réfléchir et le laissait faire, s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Il commençait à faire nuit et Matt hésita un moment avant de partir à sa recherche.

S'éclairant de sa lampe torche, prenant garde de ne pas marcher sur les débris de verre et autres objets prêts à le faire tomber, il monta jusqu'au premier étage où étaient empilés des mannequins cassés utilisés pour certaines pièces de textile. Les mannequins sans tête le mettaient mal à l'aise, et contempler des seins nus sans tétons et des pubis en plastique était pour lui comme regarder des cadavres incapables de pourrir.

- Mello ? lança-t-il et entendit sa voix lui revenir par un léger effet d'écho.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et par un réflexe, nerveux, il s'humecta les lèvres. Il hésitait à s'allumer une cigarette. Il se retourna pour vérifier quelle direction il avait prise lorsque ses pieds butèrent contre un buste de mannequin. Il s'écroula au sol et un nuage de poussières s'épanouit tout autour de lui à la manière d'un champignon nucléaire.

-… Chier ! Bordel de…

Il avait mal au poignet droit mais quand il le fit bouger, il constata qu'il était toujours intact. Il s'épousseta les bras puis les genoux et reprenant sa lampe torche continua son chemin. Par les vitres, il aperçut les lumières de Tokyo, dorées et rouges, lui permettant de mieux voir où il allait.

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva au troisième étage qu'il vit derrière une porte fermée une strie de lumière. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il entendit la voix de Mello qui était de toute évidence au téléphone.

- Non, je sais… La conclusion ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Il va écrire les noms dans le cahier, c'est ça ?

Pendant deux minutes, Mello resta silencieux et Matt en profita pour entrer. Assis dans un vieux fauteuil, le dos voûté, Mello fixait le mannequin qui gisait à ses pieds. La main qui tenait le téléphone tremblait légèrement malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher quand il vit Matt s'approcher de lui.

Mello releva les yeux et fixa Matt de ce regard intense, douloureux, et Matt y vit autre chose, un mélange d'émotions disparates qui n'allaient pas ensemble, comme de l'huile et de l'eau et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce fut une impression insoutenable, comme cette seconde qui précède l'évanouissement et qui déjà nous plonge dans une vision obscure. Matt porta une main à sa bouche, un goût acide lui remontant dans la gorge. Et ce fut tout. Mello baissa de nouveau les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté et, raffermissant sa main sur le téléphone, répondit enfin.

- Alors il faut que je le fasse.

Il raccrocha et son bras, comme rompu par le stress, retomba mollement sur ses genoux.

- C'était Lidner ? demanda Matt, surpris par le croassement de sa voix.

- Oui.

Mello hésita avant de soupirer.

- Near va écrire les noms de tous ceux qui ont participé à l'enquête dans le cahier.

Matt écarquilla les yeux.

- L-Le cahier ?

Pendant un long moment, ils ne se parlèrent pas, trop occupés à réfléchir. Mello se leva et d'un coup de pied dégagea le mannequin qui dans un grincement glissa sur un mètre avant de s'arrêter contre une vieille table de travail. Le bruit fit sursauter Matt, plongé dans ses pensées.

- On va devoir s'activer, dit brusquement Mello d'une voix ferme. Matt ?

- Hum ?

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- On dirait que tu vas avoir droit à un peu d'action.

Ils restèrent dans la pièce, et bientôt Mello éteignit les quelques lumières qu'il restait. Plongés dans une pénombre un peu mauve, aux quelques lumières de Tokyo, ils s'assirent chacun sur une chaise et jamais Matt, pendant ces longues heures ne sentit une telle distance entre lui et Mello. Fumant une cigarette, soutenant son front d'une de ses mains, il ressentit le vif souvenir de leur retour en voiture depuis Los Angeles, et cette pensée le glaça de l'intérieur.

Le plan était simple. D'une telle simplicité même que Matt n'y crut pas sur le coup. Il devait faire diversion tandis que Mello, présent au même instant à la garde, enlèverait Takada, l'emmènerait jusqu'à Nagano puis dès que Matt se serait échappé des autres gardes du corps, il le rejoindrait à l'endroit prévu.

- Takada est le chaînon manquant. Sans elle, on ne remonte pas à Kira.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

- L'emmener, la faire parler. Provoquer quelque chose qui explose.

Matt sourit dans le noir.

- Ca va partir dans tous les sens, Mello. Ce serait pour quand ?

Silence.

- Demain.

Matt s'étouffa avec la fumée qu'il exhala et la sensation piquante dans sa gorge lui fit monter quelques larmes aux yeux.

- Q-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Near compte faire écrire les noms dans deux jours. Je dois bouger avant lui.

- Tu veux mourir avant lui, plutôt, rétorqua sèchement Matt.

La tournure que prenaient les évènements ne lui plaisait guère.

Mello secoua la tête et lentement amena une de ses mains gantées à sa brûlure, la touchant machinalement comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Il ne prenait plus de tradamol depuis des semaines et la douleur qui passait sur son visage était trop furtive, comme l'expression d'une blessure à l'amour-propre, pour qu'il la soigne. Il n'y pensait plus.

- J'avais déjà prévu de faire quelque chose, continua Mello et Matt entendit le bruit léger du cuir contre la peau, un bruissement furtif comme celui d'un animal. Je vais avoir besoin de ton arme, Matt.

- Mon 38 ?

- Oui.

- Et moi ?

- Je te donnerai ce qu'il te faut tout à l'heure.

- Et…

Matt se tut, se rendant compte que son cerveau était engourdi par un mélange d'adrénaline et de panique et que chacune de ses pensées s'en retrouvait ralentie, engluée, vidée de leur substance.

- Et, répéta-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Et …quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Takada arrivera à NHN vers huit heures du matin. Je serai avec les autres pour l'accompagner de son domicile jusqu'à la chaîne donc je partirai avec toi vers six heures. On se séparera et tu prendras une autre route. Tu as retenu les plans que je t'avais donnés ?

Matt eut un léger sourire.

- Ca servait donc à ça, murmura-t-il, amusé.

Mello lui lança un rapide regard un peu désolé.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre possibilité, Matt. Si Lidner m'avait prévenu plus tôt, j'aurai déjà préparé un plan.

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ? demanda brusquement Matt.

Mello le fixa, et Matt vit qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cela. Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Matt entendit la ville à l'extérieur, le bruit des voitures qui passaient sur la route non loin de l'usine.

- Non, dit enfin Mello d'une voix si sûre, si décidée que Matt le crut presque. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te faire tuer. Ils auront besoin de toi pour remonter à Takada.

- Je le pense aussi, renchérit Matt, plus dans une tentative de se rassurer qu'autre chose. Bon, je vais dormir un peu avant qu'on y aille.

Mello ne dit rien, et Matt redescendit les marches, se guidant à la lampe torche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur qu'il remarqua que tout son bras tremblait et grimaçant, il le serra de son autre main, serra fort dans un espoir fou de couper la circulation du sang et que son membre devienne inerte.

* * *

A sa grande surprise, Matt parvint à s'endormir. Il sut qu'il avait dormi quand il entendit Mello revenir à l'appartement quelques heures plus tard, et Matt vit le changement dans la couleur du ciel, qui tirait davantage sur le bleu-noir que le mauve. Allongé, tenant son oreiller dans une prise légère, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir son cendrier rempli de mégots, ses lunettes posées sur un ordinateur portable, et enfin l'ombre du corps de Mello qui s'était avancé jusqu'à son côté du lit.

Matt ne bougea pas mais sentit pourtant sa gorge se serrer et nerveusement, il inspira à plusieurs reprises. Il regarda Mello qui se tenait face à lui, remarqua qu'il avait les mains nues et toute une tension passa entre eux, un instant où Matt éprouva physiquement, subtilement, ce que pouvait peut-être penser Mello. Il entendit le souffle de Mello, et ce son lui parut intime, plus intime encore que de coucher avec lui, et brusquement, ce souffle devint plus fort, porteur d'une parole. Matt voulut l'appeler, réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas envie et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

Le lit grinça légèrement lorsque Mello, après un temps interminable, y posa ses genoux, puis ses mains pour prendre appui et enfin Matt sentit la chaleur de son corps s'approcher de lui avant que Mello ne l'embrasse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la langueur, ni même du désir contenu. Les lèvres de Mello, toutes tièdes, un peu humides, éprouvaient la bouche de Matt en un contact qui semblait signifier quelque chose d'inexprimable et sa langue lorsqu'il la toucha était fraîche, comme si Mello avait bu de l'eau avant de venir le voir. La texture de sa langue fraiche, presque froide entre ses lèvres qui devenaient plus chaudes encore le fit gémir et il sentit le désir s'épanouir dans son bas-ventre, l'excitation faire pulser son sang. Sans quitter les lèvres de Mello, Matt releva les jambes, retirant ainsi les couvertures et ses paumes palpèrent tout le corps de Mello, du cuir jusqu'aux parcelles de peau nue, ses ongles s'attardant sur des zones à griffer, à caresser.

Mello gémit dans le noir en une manière plus animale que la sienne et se recula. Le froid saisit Matt qui contracta ses muscles, le souffle court et vit la silhouette de Mello, entendit les frémissements tandis qu'il se déshabillait à la hâte. Il y avait dans les gestes de Mello un tremblement, de ses doigts qui délaçaient son pantalon jusqu'à son mouvement des épaules quand il retira son haut et il parut incroyablement vulnérable et paradoxalement plus fort, plus sûr de lui quand il pressa sa peau nue, brûlante d'excitation contre le tissu du t-shirt de Matt. Matt l'embrassait, les yeux fermés, presque bercé par son souffle, lorsqu'il perçut les mains de Mello sur lui, le déshabillant avec cette même brusquerie et se laissa faire, relevant les bras, acceptant les morsures dans son cou, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour apercevoir dans le noir les doigts de Mello déboutonner son jean, ses ongles attrapant sa peau quand le pantalon glissa sur ses jambes.

Il saisit un bref instant le collier de Mello entre ses doigts, tirant doucement pour le forcer à se rapprocher et Mello l'arrêta, retira le collier qui resta dans la paume de Matt. Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment pouvoir se voir dans la pénombre, et Matt eut un sourire que Mello imita. Ils s'embrassèrent avec force, dents contre dents, et la langue si fraîche de Mello se fit tiède contre celle de Matt qui entendait le souffle, le sifflement un peu nasal lorsque Mello exhalait. Leurs doigts cherchèrent dans l'ombre et Matt sentit le désir lui donner le tournis quand il prit le sexe de Mello dans sa paume, éprouva le sursaut de son corps et enfin le mouvement de ses hanches contre sa main. La bouche de Mello l'embrassa sur les lèvres, parcourut sa mâchoire de morsures et de baisers, sa langue recueillant la pulsation de sa gorge.

- Attends, souffla soudainement Mello et sa voix fit comme une vibration sur la clavicule de Matt qui frissonna.

Mello gémit lorsque Matt exerça une nouvelle pression sur son sexe et se dégagea de son étreinte. Matt caressa ses épaules, puis sa colonne vertébrale en remontant à la brûlure, et la frontière entre la peau intacte et celle blessée était comme toucher deux personnes différentes réunies en un même corps. Une pellicule de transpiration se formait sur son visage et levant le bras pour s'essuyer, il vit Mello se pencher et prendre quelque chose dans ses habits. Il entendit le bruissement des vêtements et ne s'en soucia plus dès l'instant où la chaleur de Mello revint à lui. Il gémit sourdement quand Mello pressa son érection contre la sienne, mouvant ses hanches en un rythme irrégulier, impatient qui le rapprochait de l'orgasme. Mello l'embrassait de façon aveugle, trouble qui fit que Matt n'entendit pas tout à fait ce qu'il lui murmura d'une voix fébrile.

- Laisse-moi faire, Matt… Laisse-moi te…

Matt voulut rire mais son corps préféra opter pour un grondement qui finit par mourir dans sa gorge. L'impression de déjà-vu le frappa de plein fouet et impatient, il passa une main sur le visage de Mello, traça du pouce la diagonale qui sous sa peau prenait davantage de reliefs. Il entendit Mello grogner à ce contact avant de l'embrasser et lorsque Matt sentit ses mains toucher ses flancs, passant sur son torse avant de glisser sur ses jambes, il ferma les yeux, la respiration hachée.

Ce fut comme si Mello était partout à la fois, plein d'un désir qui lui était propre, constitué d'émotions indescriptibles. Il mordit la chair tendre des bras de Matt jusqu'à ses épaules, embrassa tout son visage et son cou, passa sa langue sur les muscles de son ventre, griffa ses flancs en longs mouvements qui mêlaient frissons de plaisir et picotements de douleur. Matt eut l'impression que pas une seule parcelle de son corps ne fut oubliée et ce fut totalement le cas quand enfin la bouche de Mello se posa sur son sexe. Il tourna la tête, vit par la fenêtre que le ciel avait encore changé de couleur, le bleu devenait plus clair. Dans la lumière, il aperçut Mello, la partie rouge de sa brûlure, son corps nu sur le lit et ce moment se figea dans son esprit, devint un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

Il entendit le bruit d'un flacon que l'on ouvrait, et comprenant ce que comptait faire Mello, il tenta de se détendre, un bras au travers des yeux. La sensation était un peu étrange, Matt ne l'ayant pas fait depuis quelques temps, mais son corps, progressivement, se rappela comment supporter, puis apprécier la pénétration et respirant doucement, il se détendit complètement. Les doigts de Mello lui relevèrent les genoux et le geste fut presque tendre, en un mouvement unique qui les rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Matt éprouve de nouveau cette tension entre eux, concrète, physique. La brûlure de Mello se pressa contre son visage et il l'embrassa, les yeux fermés, profitant du plaisir qui montait par ondes dans son corps, chaque coup de reins de Mello provoquant une nouvelle décharge et rendant son érection douloureuse tant il voulait jouir.

Le corps de Mello se tendit contre le sien comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et sa paume encore humide et fraiche de lubrifiant prit fermement son sexe. Matt, l'esprit embrumé par le seul but d'obtenir un orgasme, s'entendit gémir plus fort encore, émettre des bruits incohérents, étranglés dans la bouche de Mello qui répondait à ses baisers de façon aveugle, mordant ses lèvres, entrechoquant leurs dents ensemble. Matt voulut bouger avec Mello mais il perçut le contrôle dans ses mouvements, l'autorité inconsciente dans ses mains qui le tenaient avec force et finalement décida qu'il aimait les choses ainsi. Il comprit, vaguement, que Mello avait plus besoin de ça que de n'importe quoi d'autre en cet instant. Il sentit l'angle changer subtilement, et les yeux clos, respira profondément entre les lèvres que Mello qui eut un grondement bref, comme une sorte de sanglot, et ce minuscule bruit dans la pénombre le fit jouir, une vague intense qui lui contracta tous les muscles du corps. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de Mello, en plein sur la brûlure, et Matt sentit alors que Mello jouissait à son tour et rouvrant les yeux, il vit son expression trouble, ses lèvres serrées, poings crispés sur les couvertures.

Matt eut une exhalation de satisfaction, passa une main sur son front où la sueur avait collé des cheveux et bientôt Mello s'allongea près de lui, le souffle encore irrégulier. Matt se tourna vers lui et doucement effleura sa cicatrice, profitant de la nouvelle clarté pour que Mello puisse le voir sourire. Il y eut un moment où ils se fixèrent, les paupières lourdes et, dans un mouvement, Mello se rapprocha de Matt, l'embrassant avec une douceur presque reconnaissante avant de caresser ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Matt dans un chuchotement, trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Le corps de Mello se tendit brusquement contre le sien. Il sembla hésiter, et Matt sentit bientôt la tête de Mello se nicher dans le creux de son cou, effleurant toujours ses hanches d'une main absente. Ses doigts caressèrent ses reins, remontèrent jusqu'aux omoplates et enfin lui étreignirent le dos. Son souffle chauffa la nuque de Matt qui rouvrit les yeux et observa la brûlure de son épaule avant d'y poser ses lèvres. L'odeur du sexe, de la sueur et d'un reste de parfum monta, embruma davantage son cerveau lourd d'épuisement et d'un reste de plaisir, et il serra à son tour Mello contre lui, éprouvant ses os contre les siens, la minceur de son corps et le tremblement furtif de ses membres.

Et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Matt se demanda si ce qu'il ressentait pour Mello pourrait un jour évoluer.

* * *

Les Japonais conduisaient comme des pieds.

Matt grogna, et serra plus fort ses dents sur le filtre de sa cigarette. De la cendre lui était déjà tombée sur les jambes et n'écoutant même plus la radio, il changea de vitesse et calculant à la seconde près fit un dérapage contrôlé. Cons de Japonais et con de trafic japonais. La Chevrolet était sûrement dans un piteux état mais Matt n'y tint pas compte. Il vit dans le rétroviseur que désormais six autres voitures le suivaient. Sur le siège du mort, le pistolet à gaz lacrymogènes glissa, faillit tomber au sol et Matt le récupéra, le remit à sa place. Ses mains étaient moites à l'intérieur de ses gants et son cœur battait la chamade. La sensation de l'adrénaline passant en flux dans son corps était incroyable, électrisante, presque semblable à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il touchait encore aux amphétamines, en cependant beaucoup plus fort. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son cerveau en pilote automatique –cela lui rappela par association d'idées l'Echelle de la Trique d'Elisabeth et les contacts aboutis-. Tout lui venait en même temps et guidé par un instinct dont il ne s'était guère cru capable, il se remémora la carte de Mello, les passages à prendre, les raccourcis.

Il crut que son estomac lui remonta dans la gorge quand il vit, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser le carrefour, quatre autres voitures noires lui barrer la route.

- Merde…, souffla-t-il, médusé.

Il fallait s'y attendre, peut-être. Pendant une seconde, Matt hésita à foncer dans le tas mais finalement arrêta la voiture dans un virage très sec. Son corps se cogna contre le volant, la douleur lui enflammant la cage thoracique et bientôt il se retrouva encerclé par les voitures qui l'éblouissaient de leurs phares. La lumière du matin commençait lentement à s'imposer, et le reste du bleu laissait place à un éclat blafard. Il éteignit la radio, leva la tête pour régler une dernière fois le rétroviseur.

Il entendit les portières claquer et vit les hommes se tenir devant sa voiture. Il sourit en remarquant qu'ils portaient des lunettes de soleil alors que le soleil se levait à peine, effleura ses propres lunettes qui lui enserraient les tempes et se gratta l'arête du nez de son pouce. Il attrapa le pistolet et soudain ce simple geste lui sembla impossible, surhumain à faire. L'objet fut si lourd dans sa paume qu'il faillit le lâcher mais il crispa ses doigts dessus, releva les yeux pour contempler les voitures, les hommes qui étaient là, avec une expression indescriptible.

Alors Matt prit son temps. Il prit son temps pour se rappeler de tous les détails, de l'odeur de la Chevrolet à celle plus piquante du cannabis qui imprégnait ses vêtements, du picotement des larmes quand les gaz lacrymogènes l'avaient presque atteint la première fois. Il prit son temps pour finir sa cigarette, et la sensation fut celle d'un soulagement, un accomplissement personnel quand le cercle rouge progressa, réduisit tout en cendres pour ne laisser qu'un mégot mordu au filtre. Il prit son temps pour essuyer ses jambes et sentit comme une chaleur lui envahir le corps, se mêlant à l'adrénaline.

Il pensa à sa bande qui lui avait demandé la veille si les choses exploseraient. Il pensa à Jay qui ne l'avait plus contacté, et il se demanda pourquoi à ses yeux il était redevenu intéressant, et que peut-être il ne le saurait jamais. Il pensa aux Garrick, à leur amour un peu distant, respectable, à Mr Bingles, à Elisabeth qui à présent dans sa tête parlait japonais, mélange subtil entre la première fille avec qui il avait couché et Misa Amane babillant de sa voix aigüe.

Il pensa à Mello, se demanda où il pouvait se trouver à cet instant même. Peut-être était-il déjà loin de Tokyo avec Takada. Combien d'heures de route avant d'arriver à Nagano, déjà ? Matt ne s'en souvenait plus. Ce fut comme une heure éternelle, et Matt pensa à Mello, de sa rencontre avec celui qui avait marché dix kilomètres dans la nuit, au visage divisé en une diagonale gonflée et douloureuse, qui sans mot prenait des pilules de tradamol et ne révélait de ses pensées seulement ce qu'il désirait révéler. Il se demanda comment les choses se seraient passées, si jamais il avait rencontré Mello plus tôt, si par un caprice du destin, ils se s'étaient vus, connus avant. Il lui sembla que le manque sans nom, cette impression de gâchis latente se désagrégeait lentement dans son esprit. Les choses auraient-elles été vraiment mieux ? Oui. Le regrettait-il ? Peut-être. Cette partie d'eux-mêmes qu'ils n'apprécieraient jamais, que Mello n'avait pas vue chez lui et que Matt n'avait pas connue chez Mello car ils n'en avaient pas eu la possibilité.

Il pensa à Mello, à ce qu'ils se diraient lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient à Nagano, et Mello lui dirait quelque chose et Matt sourirait à sa remarque. Alors peut-être que Matt comprendrait le sentiment qui le prenait parfois, ce sentiment tiède qui le saisissait et sur lequel il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de nom. Il regarderait Mello, l'aiderait à abattre Kira, et enfin tout lui paraîtrait plus clair. Mello était Mello, et il était lui-même, et de ce fait peut-être quelque chose en découlerait, quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui enfin lui donnerait l'impression d'être heureux avec sa propre existence, en compensant ainsi toutes les autres années, toute sa vie passée.

Et il réalisa soudain qu'il était déjà heureux. Heureux car sa vie lui apparaissait incroyable, excitante ; heureux car il vivait enfin réellement sa vie, et en aimait chaque seconde, assis dans une vieille voiture qu'il aimait, encerclé comme un criminel. Il chérissait cet instant car il était vivant. Sa vie n'était plus si merdique que ça.

Terrifié ? Bien sûr.

Content ? Oh putain que oui.

Il n'y avait plus de libertés, juste une seule issue, et Matt prit ce chemin car c'était le seul qui lui restait, le seul qu'il acceptait pleinement.

Prenant place sur la scène de son propre univers, il sortit de la voiture, tenant fermement le pistolet dans sa main. Les hommes en face de lui n'étaient que des silhouettes qui ne pourraient barrer sa route, une route toute tracée jusqu'à l'aventure qui l'appelait.

« Pas grave », pensa Matt en souriant.

Tout allait bien se passer.

**FIN**


End file.
